Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire !
by Blihioma
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avant 2017 - La vie est toujours compliquée quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, mais quand en plus de porter ce nom, on se retrouve à devoir assumer un héritage magique ou un statut de soumis, alors là, rien ne va plus ! Que l'on soit à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours... 24 jours, 24 chapitres, 12 histoires
1. Annonce

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Nous sommes le **30 Novembre 2017** au moment où je poste cette annonce et demain nous serons le 1er Décembre de cette même année. Comme l'année dernière, je vous ai promis un Calendrier de l'Avent, mais cette fois _100% Harry Potter_.

Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là l'année précédente, il s'agit de poster _chaque jour un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle histoire_ , pour que nous puissions tous attendre Noël ensemble ! Comme l'année dernière également, le fait que je vous partage ce petit calendrier, ne signifie pas automatiquement que je posterais quelque chose à Noël, cela dépend de trop de paramètres.

Bien, passons à l'intérêt de l'annonce : pour éviter que le premier chapitre ait une note bien trop longue, j'ai décidé de vous faire une petite explication ici sur ce qu'il va se passer pendant ce Calendrier de l'Avent. Les thèmes qui ont tout d'abord été choisi lors du sondage réalisé en Août/Septembre, sont les suivants : « Harry dans différentes maisons », « thème Omegaverse » et « juste des couples originaux et des couples populaires ».

Afin donc de respecter ces trois critères qui étaient plus demandés que les autres, j'ai fait les choses ainsi, il y aura autant d'histoires et de chapitres pour les quatre maisons, de la manière suivante :

1 histoire de 3 chapitres pour chaque maison

1 histoire de 2 chapitres pour chaque maison

1 histoire de 1 chapitre pour chaque maison

Ce qui vous donne **12 histoires différentes plus ou moins longues**. Ensuite pour chaque histoire, j'ai choisi **un couple différent** , que je vous laisserais découvrir le moment venu. Pour le dernier point, le thème Omegaverse, il sera abordé à chaque histoire, de manière plus ou moins importante. Mais attention ! _Omegaverse ne veut pas dire obligatoirement Mpreg_. Je le mettrais de toute façon dans le disclaimer s'il y a de cela, car je sais que certaine personne n'apprécie pas forcément ce genre.

Ensuite, je publierais une histoire à la fois, peu importe le nombre de chapitre. Par exemple, nous commencerons demain avec l'histoire Serpentard à 3 chapitres, je posterais donc sur 3 jours, les 3 chapitres, puis je passerais à une autre maison et ainsi de suite.

Au final donc vous aurez 12 histoires, 3 histoires pour chaque maison avec 6 chapitres pour chaque maison au total, pour les 24 jours du Calendrier de l'Avent. Voilà comment tout ça va se passer !

Pour vous faire plaisir, je vous rajoute l'ordre exact de la publication :

3S ( _soit 3 chapitres, Slytherin_ ) – 1H ( _soit 1 chapitre, Hufflepuff_ ) – 3R ( _soit 3 chapitres, Ravenclaw_ ) – 1G ( _soit 1 chapitre, Gryffindor_ ) – 2S – 2H – 2R – 2G – 1S – 3H – 1R – 3G.

Et vous savez quoi ? Le must du must c'est que dans cet ordre, cela s'inscrit même dans les semaines ! Pas une seule histoire se retrouvera coupée le dimanche ! Trop fort non ?

Petite information supplémentaire, tous les textes ont été corrigés par **CacheCoeur** ! Un grand merci à elle ! :)

Maintenant je vous laisse et je vous dis à demain, pour le premier chapitre :)


	2. Serpentard - L'Elite du Monde Sorcier P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** UA Divergence Canon, Soft Sad, Mention Mpreg

 **Maison :** Serpentard

 **Pairing :** Severus x Harry / Cédric x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre d'une histoire en 3 chapitres, où Harry atterrit à Serpentard pour cette fois. Je changerais quelques détails pour le thème Omegaverse selon les histoires, donc veillez bien à jeter un coup d'œil aux informations ci-dessus pour une meilleure compréhension, car je ne le préciserais pas forcément à chaque fois, cependant chaque information correspondra au chapitre, et uniquement au chapitre.

Je ne donne également aucune limite à la taille des chapitres, ils peuvent donc être courts comme très longs, peu importe le nombre de chapitres qu'il y a part histoire, cela dépend évidemment de l'idée.

Pour celle-ci, j'avais déjà pensé à la trame principale avant même que je cherche ce que je pourrais vous proposer pour le Calendrier de l'Avent et comme il correspondait aux différents thèmes, je me suis permise de vous le présenter donc ici !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Elite du Monde Sorcier – Partie 1**_

 **…**

Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il redouterait autant le jour de ses seize ans. Chaque année, son anniversaire était un peu lourd à porter car sa mère, Lily était morte en lui donnant naissance, ce qui avait poussé son père James à s'éloigner de lui pendant quelques années. On pouvait dire sans hésiter qu'il avait été élevé par Remus, un ami de la famille.

Plus jeune, il en avait voulu à son père qui se servait de son travail pour rester loin de lui, mais maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il le comprenait un peu mieux, même s'il accusait toujours un peu le coup. Il ne l'appelait d'ailleurs que très rarement « Papa », quand il devait parler de lui, il l'appelait plutôt par son nom.

Cette enfance loin de lui avait créée un fossé qui était dur à combler et Harry n'était même pas sûr que son père cherche à le faire. Toutefois l'adolescent lui en était reconnaissant d'une certaine manière, car il avait été choyé par son parrain de cœur et aimé profondément pendant toutes ses années.

D'autres enfants dans le même cas, n'avaient sûrement pas eu la même chance que lui et du haut de ses presque seize ans, il le savait désormais parfaitement. Toutefois, malgré le lien parental inexistant, James avait toujours été une figure d'autorité qu'il voulait rendre fier, pensant qu'en étant important, en étant populaire ou en ayant de bonnes notes, il attirerait son attention et il reviendrait vers lui.

C'était pour cela que lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard à onze ans, il avait été anxieux pendant au moins trois jours. Il avait attendu avec une angoisse croissante une lettre de son père qui lui cracherait toute sa haine au visage, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Il reçut à la place un bref billet signé de sa main, lui souhaitant de bonnes années études et qu'il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait. Il n'avait pas eu honte de se retrouver à Serpentard, même si la plupart de ses amis d'enfance étaient allés à Gryffondor, mais il avait quand même craint la réaction de son père.

Ces trois nuits furent pour lui les plus terribles de toute son existence. Il pensait que plus jamais il ne se sentirait de nouveau ainsi, mais force était de constater que le destin aimait jouer avec son cœur. Il allait finir par devenir cardiaque avant l'heure ! Ce soir, à minuit, lorsqu'il aurait enfin seize ans, il saurait enfin s'il était destiné à être un Dominant, un Oméga ou un Lambda.

En soit, il ne pensait pas que cela changerait grand-chose pour son avenir : s'il se révélait être un Dominant, il aurait plus de facilités pour accéder à l'emploi de son choix, s'il était un Oméga, il devrait peut-être batailler pour avoir son propre emploi car généralement cette catégorie se laissait dorloter par la société, et s'il était un Lambda, il continuerait simplement sa vie comme il le faisait hier. Il craignait pourtant cette révélation pour une bonne raison. En effet, il se trouvait être déjà en couple depuis deux ans avec un autre élève de Poudlard qui avait été diplômé en juillet de cette année.

Il avait la grande chance d'être le petit ami de Cédric Diggory, celui qui avait remporté le précédent Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'était déroulé entre Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas mis à sortir avec lui pour ça – bien que ce fut ce que pensèrent un bon nombre d'élève à cause de sa maison de répartition – mais c'est ce qu'avait titré la Gazette pendant quasiment toute l'année du Tournoi.

Or Cédric allait avoir dix-neuf ans en Octobre et cela faisait donc trois ans qu'il se savait être un Dominant. Harry angoissait donc de se réveiller demain en tant que Dominant lui-aussi car il était connu que les couples de Dominants ne duraient jamais très longtemps, il y avait bien trop de disputes entre eux car chacun voulait affirmer sa supériorité face à l'autre. C'était un besoin inscrit dans les gênes qui se manifestait soudainement à la majorité magique, avec la découverte du genre. Harry qui aimait donc vraiment Cédric, ne voulait pas rompre avec lui à cause d'un mauvais genre.

Enfin, il ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps, après tout il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions avant demain. Il lui faudrait aller au Ministère de la Magie à ce moment-là, afin qu'on lui fasse passer un test magique qui révèlerait son genre. Attrapant la potion de Sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait prévu à l'avance, il l'avala d'une traite et se recoucha dans son lit.

Oui, il saurait tout demain, mais il était plutôt confiant, bien que, comme tout Serpentard il avait quelques ambitions, il n'avait jamais montré de signe de dominance quelconque envers ses camarades. Il était au contraire un élève relativement calme et il ne s'engageait dans des batailles de couloirs seulement après que son adversaire ait fait le premier pas. Oui, tout irait bien, il en était certain. Ce fut sur ces pensées positives que l'adolescent s'endormit paisiblement.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain matin, alors que les sorciers commençaient à s'amonceler dans l'atrium pour partir manger dehors, Harry sortit du service d'enregistrement accompagné de Remus. James n'avait pas pu se libérer pour ce jour que les parents disaient être « l'un des plus importants pour leurs enfants ».

Depuis une dizaine d'année, l'enregistrement du genre était devenu obligatoire après une sombre histoire d'une Soumise ayant été mariée de force, car personne ne connaissait son véritablement statut. En effet, le Ministère prenait grand soin des Soumis et des Soumises qui étaient bichonnés par le gouvernement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient, car ils mettaient toujours au monde de puissants sorciers.

Il y a plusieurs générations en arrière, les gouvernements avaient tentés d'en tirer parti pour privilégier certaines familles ou d'autres, mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse et la population sorcière avait mystérieusement déclinée. Il était apparu alors primordial pour tous, que les Soumis ne devaient jamais être forcés à épouser ou à porter des enfants dont ils ne voulaient pas.

Harry tenait dans ses mains le parchemin officiel qui attestait de sa nature de Lambda. Il avait gloussé en voyant la tête dépitée de la secrétaire qui avait enregistrée son statut. Apparemment, très empathique la jeune femme avait été déçue pour lui, mais cette annonce ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne voulait pas être un Dominant, mais après être un Lambda ou un Soumis, cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Cependant il avait en effet été surpris des comportements et des réactions des divers parents qu'ils avaient vu : certains c'étaient effondrés en larmes, d'autres avaient laissé éclater leur désespoir avec rage sur leurs enfants, finalement c'était les parents qui transmettaient leur anxiété à leurs enfants. Remus lui, lui avait juste souris doucement lorsque le résultat était tombé. Comme Harry, cela lui importait peu de savoir de quel genre son presque filleul serait, il avait simplement été heureux de voir le jeune garçon se détendre, soulagé de pas être un Dominant.

Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes que l'atrium soit un peu plus fréquentable, puis Harry se dirigea vers une cheminée disponible :

« On se retrouve ce soir ? » Demanda l'adolescent.

« Oui, Sirius est en train d'organiser ta fête d'anniversaire, il est excité comme une puce. Tu as rendez-vous avec le jeune Diggory, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il voulait que je le retrouve aujourd'hui. »

« Passe un bon après-midi louveteau. » Lui souhaita le loup-garou en passant sa grande main dans la chevelure indisciplinée du garçon.

« Et toi prend soin de mon gamin de parrain. » Lui sourit Harry, avec complicité. « _Clauditis_ * »

Il dégringola le réseau de Cheminette pour finalement arriver dans la cheminée principale du salon du manoir Potter. Il sortit de l'âtre et s'épousseta négligemment, tout en repensant à la fête d'anniversaire qui aurait lieu ce soir. Il n'était pas sûr que James y soit, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Pour lui faire plaisir, Sirius avait accepté qu'il invite même des amis Serpentards, autant dire qu'il n'allait pas avoir de sitôt une si belle fête.

Son parrain ne l'avait pas élevé quand son père l'avait délaissé, comme le bon sens l'aurait voulu, car il avouait lui-même qu'il n'aurait pas sût comment gérer un bébé, que ce soit à cause de son âge ou à cause de son mode de vie assez débridé. Mais il avait toujours été là comme un parrain devait l'être, à le garder parfois l'après-midi, à venir jouer avec lui, etc. Harry ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir laissé le rôle du père à Remus, le Black n'avait toujours été que son parrain à ses yeux, ce n'était pas comme avec James qui lui, avait de véritables responsabilités envers lui, du moins en théorie.

En tout cas, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir. Ce serait intéressant de pouvoir observer comment Sirius agirait en présence de Draco, Blaise, Millicent et Pansy. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Nymphadora, la jeune femme ne s'embêtait généralement pas avec les préjugés, tout comme Remus. Neville et Luna avaient l'habitude de les côtoyer avec lui à Poudlard, tout comme Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones et Kevin Entwhistle.

Il était l'un des rares membres de Poudlard à avoir des amis dans chaque maison de Poudlard, mais de manière générale, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec la grande majorité des élèves de chaque année. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à sa popularité, ce fut simplement son ouverture d'esprit qui lui permis de ne pas s'arrêter au blason des maisons. La raison de son succès devait simplement être dû au fait qu'il était le premier depuis longtemps à agir ainsi.

Il avait voulu également invité Cédric à son anniversaire, mais ce dernier avait une réunion de famille le soir-même, il avait donc décliné mais il lui avait promis de se rattraper en passant l'après-midi avec lui. Harry monta donc se changer, avant de l'attendre près de la porte. Son livre sur les genoux, il faillit pourtant ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'il toqua enfin au battant de bois. Déposant le livre sur une commode en passant, il vint ouvrir à Cédric. Le Poufsouffle était vraiment beau avec ses boucles brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux gris, un sourire charmeur et séduisant étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son petit ami.

Harry répondit doucement à son baiser avant de le laisser entrer. Rapidement, le plus jeune se retrouva dans le canapé, tranquillement installé, avec un bras autour de la taille. Une main caressait sa hanche, tandis que l'autre courrait sur son genou. Cédric était toujours avide de contact avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais allez plus loin que ça, Harry se trouvait bien trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec le bellâtre. Cela avait quelques fois été un sujet de discorde entre les deux amoureux car l'autre sorcier était plus vieux et il avait certaines envies communes à tous jeunes hommes, mais Harry gagnait toujours, il n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant près d'une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Cédric pose enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin :

« Alors… » Commença-t-il l'air de rien. « Tu es allé faire le test au Ministère ? »

« Oui, Remus m'a accompagné. » Répondit simplement Harry, étant d'humeur à s'amuser un peu avec son petit copain.

« … Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Bah un sorcier, tu ne le savais pas déjà Cédric ? » Sourit le plus jeune, taquin.

« Harry… » Soupira l'ancien Poufsouffle.

Le jeune Potter se permit de faire durer un peu plus le silence, avant de consentir à lui répondre :

« Un Lambda, comme la majorité des sorciers. » Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Un… Lambda ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Harry s'attendait à voir le soulagement apparaître sur les traits de son petit ami car lui-aussi semblait s'être inquiété de ça. Cela aurait été bête de rompre leurs toutes récentes fiançailles à cause d'un mauvais genre. Mais Cédric se leva avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de voir l'expression de son visage. Le jeune diplômé lui tourna le dos, passant une main dans sa tignasse bouclée. Le plus jeune l'entendit plusieurs fois soupirer et souffler, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers lui, ses traits crispés dans une mimique furieuse. Harry resta choqué un moment, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas si terrible d'être un Lambda, c'était même un soulagement pour leur couple.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Murmura difficilement le jeune adulte entre ses dents serrées.

Le silence brisé permit à Harry de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et un masque de neutralité s'afficha progressivement sur son visage, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Comme ses amis serpents, il s'était confectionné plusieurs masques plus ou moins élaborés en fonction des situations. L'art de cacher ses sentiments était l'une des premières leçons que tout bon membre de la maison de la ruse apprenait.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Même son ton état égal.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. » Ragea un moment Cédric, sa fureur semblant décuplée par son changement de masque. « C'est toi le fautif je te signale ! Si tu ne m'avais pas dupé… ! »

« Dupé ? Moi ? » Harry haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Oui toi ! Qui d'autre ?! Tu t'es fait passer pour un putain de futur Soumis ! »

« Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu une telle chose. »

« C'est bien pour toi qui refusait qu'on couche ensemble, soi-disant que tu n'étais pas prêt, et ta mère était une soumise, tout comme ton père était un dominant ! Tu m'as fait croire que ton statut ne faisait aucun doute ! »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que le sexe ne m'intéressait pas. » Siffla Harry entre ses dents, mais son interlocuteur ne l'écouta pas.

« Tu croyais quoi ?! Que les fiançailles te mettaient à l'abri, que je n'oserais pas les rompre ?! Mais tu vas payer pour ça, et je parle bien de ton argent ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir joué avec moi ! »

S'en était trop pour Harry, il se leva lentement du canapé, la fureur brûlait dans son regard vert vif, formant un contraste saisissant avec son visage de marbre. Il se posta devant l'autre sorcier, le toisant en relevant fièrement le menton.

« Tu t'es monté la tête tout seul Cédric. Je ne payerais pas le moindre gallion, la moindre noise pour la rupture de nos fiançailles et du contrat qui allait avec. C'est toi qui m'a fait la demande, donc tu payeras de ta poche. Si jamais tu ne penses qu'à m'attaquer pour que j'assume des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les miennes, sache que les avocats de ma famille se feront une joie de te faire ravaler ton audace, peu importe que tu sois un Dominant chéri du Ministère. Et je ne pense pas affabuler en supposant que mon parrain sera plus qu'heureux de me prêter les avocats de la famille Black pour m'épauler si besoin. Tu fais peut-être partis de l'élite des sorciers, mais j'ai plus de contacts haut placés que toi. » Cracha Harry avec mépris à son ex-petit ami.

Cédric serra les poings, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre les familles Potter et Black, et si en plus les Malfoy ou les Bones s'en mêlait comme sous-entendait le Lambda, alors il pouvait dire adieu à tout avenir.

« Maintenant sors de chez moi. Tout de suite. »

« Tu le regretteras Potter ! » Cria Diggory avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Harry attrapa le livre qu'il lisait auparavant et monta tranquillement dans sa chambre. Une fois celle-ci fermée à clé et la porte bardée de sort d'intimité, il se laissa choir dans son grand lit bleu nuit et agrippa un oreiller qu'il serra contre lui, étouffant le bruit de ses sanglots. Il le regrettait déjà…

Et dire qu'il allait devoir se rendre dans quelques heures à sa fête d'anniversaire… Si une partie des invités ne remarquerait rien, ce ne serait pas le cas de ses amis Serpentard et au moins de Remus… Il devait se reprendre avant et pour cela il devait tout évacuer maintenant. Harry se mit donc à crier sa rage, sa colère, sa tristesse, et à pleurer cet amour illusoire, auquel il avait bêtement cru, et à sa stupidité ! Il aurait dû se douter que jamais un Dominant ne s'abaisserait à être avec un vulgaire et commun Lambda ! Il aurait dû le savoir… Quel idiot il avait été. Mais on ne l'y reprendrait plus, il ne se laisserait plus berner !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

* Clauditis = Verrouiller en latin

Voilà pour ce premier jour et pour cette première partie. Donc oui, j'ai fait de Cédric un salaud, désolé pour ceux qui l'aiment lol

J'ai fait à Harry une enfance presque normale, en tout cas dans cette histoire il n'y pas de Survivant, pas d'Elu, Voldemort a été battu il y a plusieurs années de cela par Dumbledore, tout est bien qui finit bien. Voilà pour les informations d'histoire complémentaires.

Sinon, je n'ai rien à dire sur la suite, à part qu'on sautera quelques années. Je vois déjà vos petites méninges s'agiter pour essayer de trouver la suite, donc je vous dis à demain :)

 _Une petite review ?_


	3. Serpentard - L'Elite du Monde Sorcier P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** MA

 **Genre :** Sexual Content, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Maison** **:** Serpentard

 **Pairing :** Severus x Harry ; Draco x Astoria

 **Omegaverse** **:** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour, je me lève tôt ce matin, sans possibilité de vous recroiser ce soir, vous avez donc exceptionnellement ce chapitre très tôt XD

Nous donc revoici pour la deuxième partie de cette première histoire qui, rappelons-le, fait 3 chapitres. Dans le premier vous avez eu le droit à la rupture d'Harry avec Cédric et aux sentiments bafoués de notre petit Gry-Serpentard adoré ! C'était triste !

Cette fois on enchaine sur un peu plus joyeux, une mise en couple cette fois ! Oui, Severus apparait enfin ! On t'adore Severus ! Prends-nous comme cornichons ! lol C'était le moment de délire complet. Bon cette fois on enchaine sur un cran au-dessus, avec même un passage MA, attention, c'est chaud~

Attention aucun saignement de nez n'est autorisé sur votre clavier ! xD Bon je vous laisse donc avec nos deux protagonistes qui vont tous vous dévoiler sur eux lors d'un corps à corps intense… !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Elite du Monde Sorcier – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Il était tard. Dehors, la nuit était maîtresse du temps pour encore quelques heures. Le petit village dans lequel ils se trouvaient était aussi silencieux que la nature, pas une fenêtre n'était éclairée, pas un seul homme ne traînait dans les ruelles sombres. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, mais eux étaient bien en mouvement.

Ils venaient de transplaner dans la maison du plus âgé, aussi silencieuse et sombre que le reste du village. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'alluma la lumière, ils se contentèrent de se repérer grâce à celle de la Lune qui les baignait de sa lueur argentée. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, allait déterminer le reste de la soirée et aucun ne voulait lâcher prise. Que ce soit par principe ou par envie d'avoir l'autre à sa merci.

Mais le plus jeune finit par se retrouver plaquer contre un mur. Pendant un instant, son dos le fit souffrir, mais les grandes mains qui empoignèrent ses fesses lui firent oublier la brutalité de sa rencontre avec le mur. Il passa ses bras, agrippés auparavant aux épaules du plus âgé, autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Il abandonna la partie pour cette fois et laissa enfin libre court à ses gémissements.

« Harry… » Grogna Severus avant de ravir à nouveau ses lèvres.

Les deux sorciers essayaient de se nourrir l'un de l'autre, de leur respiration, de leurs gémissements, de leur contact, de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre. Avides, ils voulaient enfin retrouver un peu de chaleur. Severus n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses, mais il y avait toujours ce vide en lui qui le poussait à rejoindre d'autres hommes pour quelques heures. Harry n'en n'avait plus eu non plus depuis Cédric, et tout comme son ancien professeur de potions, il ne faisait que voler un peu de chaleurs à des gens de passage pour tenir un peu plus longtemps.

Ils n'étaient donc pas doux, autant dans leurs intentions que dans leurs gestes. Ils voulaient, ils prenaient. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient maintenant. Severus voulait un peu d'attention, Harry voulait qu'on le réchauffe. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de la direction que prenait leur relation, pour l'instant ils avaient juste besoin de l'autre.

Harry fit rouler son bassin contre celui de Severus pour attiser leur désir. Un grognement échappa au maître de potions et pour répondre à cette provocation, il mordit à pleine dent la clavicule nue de son amant. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et il se délecta du goût métallique de celui-ci avant de revenir embrasser le plus jeune. Ce dernier avait à peine bronché à la morsure, il l'avait au contraire apprécié à sa juste valeur. En règle générale il n'aimait pas que ses coups d'un soir lui laissent des marques, il ne voulait être la propriété de personne, mais là il n'y pensa même pas, cela le réchauffait de l'intérieur au contraire.

Severus entreprit de difficilement les mener jusqu'à sa chambre, ils étaient après tout chez lui, mais ils trébuchèrent souvent contre les murs de la maison, se cognèrent de temps à autre contre un meuble. Ils étaient incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre, même pour parcourir quelques mètres. Ils s'accrochaient fermement à l'autre, comme si le fait de se lâcher allait les ramener à une réalité bien plus fade.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry arriva à dominer Severus pour le pousser sur le lit et grimper sur son bassin, hors de question qu'il se retrouve physiquement en-dessous. L'homme ne protesta pas et se contenta de se redresser. Il fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main et marmonnant une formule, il les déshabilla, les laissant entièrement nus. Ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre du temps en préliminaires ou en fausse séduction, ils ne le voulaient pas, pas maintenant.

Un bras autour de la taille de son ancien élève, Severus se pencha et attrapa le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet. Il allait enduire ses doigts de la substance gélatineuse, mais Harry l'arrêta et macula ses propres doigts du liquide froid, avant de se préparer lui-même. Severus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer face à ce spectacle particulièrement érotique. Le jeune sorcier connaissait bien son corps, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les soubresauts ce dernier lorsque le plaisir montait et devenait plus fort.

Ne voulant pas rester là à rien faire, le maître de potions parcourut son corps de ses mains et sa bouche, se crispant lui-aussi quand Harry lâchait un gémissement plus fort que les autres, renforçant son envie de continuer cette nuit si bien commencée. Finalement le jeune Potter retira ses doigts, se frustrant par la même occasion, tout en sachant que la suite serait bien meilleure. Se redressant sur ses genoux, il s'aligna sur le sexe dressé de Severus et celui-ci l'accompagna dans sa descente, les mains sur ses hanches.

Dès qu'Harry commença à bouger, cela annonça la fin de ce moment plus calme où ils avaient ralenti le rythme pour ne pas que le plus jeune soit blessé pendant l'acte. La passion et l'avidité revinrent alors en force, leurs bouches s'accrochaient, se blessant parfois avec de petites morsures, Severus marqua le corps de son amant avec sa bouche et ses dents, tandis que celui-ci en faisait de même avec ses ongles. Leurs hanches se cognaient ou s'accompagnaient, elles n'avaient pas le même rythme. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir à travers ce moment, quitte à le faire parfois de manière brusque.

La délivrance arriva enfin, le plaisir retomba doucement après s'être envolé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Harry se laissa choir contre l'autre homme. Severus banda les muscles de son dos pour ne pas tomber lui-aussi dans le lit et entoura presque délicatement ses bras autour de ce corps chaud. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, à laisser la plénitude post-orgasmique les bercer doucement dans un monde bienveillant.

Quand le froid revint petit à petit, prenant d'assaut leurs doigts de pieds et leurs mains, pour remonter insidieusement jusqu'à leur cœur, ils échangèrent un regard, puis un baiser. Beaucoup plus chaste que tous les précédents. La nuit n'était pas finie, mais cette fois, ils allaient prendre un peu plus de temps.

 **oOo**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il avait pourtant passé un certain temps dans les bras de Severus, mais il ne se sentait plus fatigué, il décida donc de se lever. Quittant la chaleur réconfortante du lit et du bras de son ancien professeur de potions enroulé autour de lui, il attrapa rapidement une chemise noire quelconque dans la penderie de son amant, avant de l'enfiler et de chercher la cuisine pour se faire un bon café.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester chez ses coups d'un soir au réveil, il les fuyait même comme la peste le lendemain, car rester pouvait impliquer des choses stupides et sans intérêt, comme des sentiments – choses qu'il fuyait également comme la peste. Mais depuis qu'il avait couché avec Severus le soir du mariage de Draco, il n'était en quelque sorte jamais reparti. Bien sûr il continuait d'aller au travail, il passait à son studio, mais il finissait tous les soirs par revenir à la maison de son amant pour se réveiller le lendemain matin dans son lit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un problème ou non. D'un côté, il connaissait l'homme depuis longtemps, il savait donc plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre avec lui – bien qu'il découvrît aussi de nouvelles facettes. De plus il était également un Lambda, son filleul le lui avait certifié, il ne risquait donc pas de le lâcher comme un con parce qu'il pensait qu'Harry n'était pas assez bien pour lui à cause d'un mauvais genre. Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable de s'attacher ainsi ?

Plonger dans ses réflexions, l'ancien étudiant ne sentit pas Severus arriver à son tour dans la cuisine et s'arrêter dans son dos. Le Maître de Potions s'était réveillé peu de temps après Harry, à cause du froid soudain qui s'était propagé sur son bras qui enveloppait auparavant son jeune amant. Il observait justement ce dernier, mais à défaut de pouvoir se repaître de son physique à cause d'une chemise un peu trop grande, il se souvint de son évolution.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la Grande Salle, il l'avait haï de son tout cœur à cause de son passé conflictuel avec son père et à cause de la mort de sa mère dont il était l'origine. Puis ce petit garçon d'onze ans avait été réparti dans sa maison. Tout comme Harry – mais sans le savoir – il avait attendu une lettre haineuse de James. Il avait été à la fois déçu et surpris qu'il ne reçoive qu'un bref mot qui sembla ravir l'enfant. Puis il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange quand il surprenait l'enfant à parler de son enfance avec ses camarades Serpentards : il n'énonçait quasiment jamais son père, semblant vivre plutôt mille aventures avec Remus, son loulou préféré et quand enfin le sujet du paternel Potter était abordé, il ne l'appelait même pas « papa », juste « James ».

Il avait compris sa stupidité, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, peu importe ce qu'il se disait aussi pour se convaincre, Potter Senior avait véritablement aimé sa Lily. Alors il n'était pas illogique de se dire que peut-être, James en voulait à son fils autant que lui, lui en voulait. Face à cette constatation, assez triste il ne fallait pas se le cacher, il modifia un peu son attitude désagréable avec la progéniture de Potter, se contentant de se montrer froid et distant.

Mais l'adolescent était devenu ami avec son filleul et avait eu la force extraordinaire de rassembler plusieurs membres de maisons différentes autour de lui. Tout le monde connaissait de nom Harry, l'ami des quatre maisons, mais ce dernier n'utilisait cette popularité que pour se faire plus d'amis. Il avait demandé une fois à Draco si cela n'avait-il pas là un but caché, mais le blond lui avait répondu que c'était le cas sans l'être : Harry voulait vraiment être amis avec le plus de gens possibles car il avait une enfance assez solitaire, mais qu'il ne se gênerait pas non plus pour utiliser son réseau dans son intérêt. Ce petit Serpentard avait un étonnant côté Poufsouffle – et non Gryffondor comme il l'avait toujours secrètement pensé.

Il avait vaguement vu de loin le jeune adolescent tomber amoureux d'un élève plus âgé qui flirtait avec lui assez souvent. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de cela, après tout Cédric était un jeune homme qui lui semblait respectable à l'époque. Mais tout comme un Serpentard pouvait cacher un côté Poufsouffle, un Poufsouffle pouvait cacher un côté Serpentard, et il avait failli à la silencieuse mission qu'il s'était donné, celle de toujours protéger ses petits serpents qui faisaient face à bien plus de haine que les autres.

Severus ne s'était rendu compte de son erreur que lorsque Draco était apparu chez lui par la Cheminette, le lendemain de l'anniversaire du fils Potter. Le jeune Malfoy de seize ans lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas quelques poisons en réserve qu'il voudrait bien lui céder.

Le Maître des Potions l'avait fait s'asseoir et Draco lui avait immédiatement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé : Harry était arrivé à sa fête d'anniversaire un peu en retard, mais avec un sourire immense. Pourtant Blaise, Millicent, lui et, fait notable, Neville, avaient tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. A force de le côtoyer, les Serpentards connaissaient le moindre de ses masques et Neville avait semble-t-il un don pour déterminer les véritables sentiments de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Les quatre s'étaient précipités auprès de leur ami pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais ce ne fut qu'avec l'arrivé de Remus, qu'Harry avait évacué tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, éclatant en sanglots contre son père de cœur. Avant ce jour, les Serpentards n'avaient jamais cru qu'ils puissent ressentir tellement de haine pour quelqu'un qui ne leur avait rien fait directement ou indirectement. Après tout, il s'agissait du problème d'Harry, pas du leur. Ils n'auraient dû être que désolé pour leur ami, ou avoir un peu de pitié pour lui, mais au contraire ils avaient senti leurs sentiments enfler et les brûler de l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'à la rentrée que Severus comprit réellement ce qui avait changé en Harry : ce dernier s'était soudain montré distant avec toutes les personnes avec qui il pouvait parfois s'arrêter dans le couloir pour discuter, et il s'était montré particulièrement froid avec les Dominants. Pendant toute l'année où Severus avait pu l'observer, pas une seule fois il ne l'avait vu quitter ses masques, même dans la salle commune de sa maison. Severus lui avait certifié son soutien et que s'il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, il pouvait se tourner vers lui. Mais il n'avait dit cela que par acquis de conscience car il savait parfaitement que jamais le jeune homme ne viendrait le voir.

Harry avait fini diplômé, mais Severus avait suivi ses « aventures » par l'intermédiaire de Draco, qui ne considérait plus Harry comme un simple ami depuis « l'incident Cédric », mais comme un frère, un petit frère même, à protéger. Il avait donc appris qu'Harry avait obtenu le poste qu'il voulait dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques et il avait si vite gravi les échelons qu'on le voyait déjà remplacer Ombrage à la tête de ce département, ce qui ravissait plus des trois quarts des employés du Ministère.

Il avait entendu Draco lui compter les conquêtes qu'Harry enchainait au fil des années, que ce soit seulement pour se satisfaire ou pour parvenir à ses fins. Le jeune Potter avait été manipulé par Cédric et il manipulait les autres à son tour afin de ne pas se faire avoir encore une fois. Et pourtant il était là, dans sa cuisine tous les matins depuis presque trois semaines. Ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis qu'Harry était parti de Poudlard, mais ils avaient été réunis lors du mariage qui avait uni Draco à Astoria Greengrass, la jeune sœur d'une de leur camarade de Serpentard. Il s'agissait d'un mariage d'amour et Severus avait dû être le témoin de son filleul afin que ce dernier soit sûr de le voir venir.

A la table d'honneur, il s'était retrouvé assis à côté d'Harry et ils s'étaient mis à discuter poliment. A la grande surprise du Maître de Potions, cette conversation avait été son moment préféré de la célébration. Le fils de James avait toujours eu des notes correctes, mais il semblait ne pas s'être arrêté d'étudier après Poudlard, au contraire il côtoyait toujours autant les livres pour son travail.

Severus fit mine de s'intéresser à sa vie, même s'il en connaissait le fil conducteur par Draco, mais quand il lui demanda la raison qui l'avait poussé à habiter dans un studio, loin de la demeure familiale Potter, il était resté muet pendant une bonne minute… Jamais son blond de filleul ne lui avait dit que James Potter était finalement décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lisait plus la Gazette, se contentant de dévorer les revues centrées sur les Potions, qui relataient parfois les évènements majeurs du monde magique entre deux articles particulièrement pointus. Il n'avait donc jamais lu l'annonce de la mort de son pire ennemi dans un petit encadré au coin du journal populaire. Mais pour autant, cette réponse n'avait pas éclairé Severus sur son déménagement, alors Harry lui avait expliqué que le dernier testament de son père remontait à son enfance où les pensées suicidaires semblaient être récurrentes à cette époque.

Il n'était pas mentionné dans ce testament et il avait donc dû quitter le manoir Potter, pour aller s'installer dans un studio de Londres. Une petite bataille administrative avait alors eu lieu, mais finalement il avait réussi à obtenir les papiers nécessaires pour que les Gobelins invoquent l'esprit de James Potter, afin que le testament soit revisité. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'Harry devint Lord Potter et qu'il put récupérer les biens de sa famille. Mais l'envie de déménager de nouveau pour rejoindre une demeure trop grande et trop vide, n'avait pas été au rendez-vous, il était donc resté dans son studio et finalement c'était devenu son nid.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la salle pour continuer à discuter tranquillement, loin du brouhaha des autres invités et loin de la piste de dance. Il ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment tout cela avait dérapé, qui avait provoqué l'autre, mais Harry s'était penché vers lui et l'avait embrassé. Severus lui avait répondu aussitôt, ayant passé bien trop de nuits solitaires depuis sa dernière relation éphémère. Par il ne savait quel miracle, le jeune Potter avait réussi à le tirer parmi les danseurs et ils avaient bougés leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, à mi-chemin entre la dance et le mime de l'acte sexuel. Finalement le professeur de Potions avait agrippé le jeune homme qui l'avait chauffé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et ils avaient transplané chez lui depuis le perron du manoir Malfoy.

Le reste de la nuit s'était passé dans son lit et le lendemain, alors qu'il pensait qu'Harry se serrait enfui juste après avoir ouvert les yeux, il l'avait retrouvé dans sa cuisine avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Le jeune homme avait semblé mal à l'aise en le voyant, se demandant ce qu'il faisait encore chez Severus et à la fois inquiet de ce que son amant pourrait lui dire. Mais ce dernier, après un temps d'arrêt, était venu embrasser le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de chevelure en caressant sa nuque, avant de se faire lui-même un café.

Depuis, c'était ainsi que se passait chaque nouvelle journée, le malaise et l'inquiétude d'Harry en moins, et Severus réfléchissait sérieusement à lui donner un accès privilégié à la Cheminette de ses appartements à Poudlard, pour ne pas changer ses nouvelles habitudes. Mais peut-être attendrait-il encore un peu… Car cela signifierait mine de rien, qu'il voulait poursuivre ce flirt et cela pourrait faire fuir son jeune amant, qui pourrait se retrouver aussi effrayé que lui l'était, à l'idée d'entamer une véritable relation, ou du moins un semblant de véritable relation. Oui, il allait attendre encore un peu, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque tout de suite, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait trouver quelqu'un dans sa cuisine chaque matin.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui et pour cette deuxième partie. N'oubliez pas, une troisième et dernière partie vous attends encore demain !

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, j'estime cette deuxième partie, environ cinq à six ans après la première, donc Harry a entre 21 et 23 ans, en sachant qu'ils sont en été puisque Severus est chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Je précise que notre petit maître de potions préféré a bien été un espion de l'Ordre pendant la guerre contre Voldemort (qui a dû se terminer aux alentours des années 1986-87) et que sa non-aptitude à tenir de longues relations vient de là, mais j'approfondirais peut-être ça dans la 3e partie, à voir.

Quant à la relation entre Lily et Severus, elle n'était qu'amicale, voir fraternelle. Evidemment, dans sa petite enfance, Severus a pu croire qu'il était amoureux de Lily, la jolie voisine qui jouait avec lui, mais avec la puberté et les hormones, il a compris qu'il préférait les hommes et que donc son amour pour Lily n'en n'était pas vraiment ou alors qu'il était simplement et purement platonique (mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de détester James pour lui avoir pris Lily).

Normalement c'est tout pour les précisions à donner, donc je vais vous laissez là en vous disant, à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	4. Serpentard - L'Elite du Monde Sorcier P3

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Slice of Life, Romance, Thought

 **Maison :** Serpentard

 **Pairing :** Severus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Nous démarrons maintenant la troisième partie de cette première histoire, il s'agit également de la dernière pour « L'Elite du Monde Sorcier ». Dans les deux premières parties, il était question de la rupture avec Cédric, puis d'un début d'une relation avec Severus.

La suite concerne donc le développement de la relation entre Harry et Severus. Cette partie sera peut-être plus courte que les deux précédentes, mais en tout cas on avance encore un peu dans le temps. Pas forcément de beaucoup, mais deux ou trois ans. Pas de passage MA dans celle-là, vous avez eu votre dose juste avant.

Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire en commentaires si vous aviez réussi à deviner ce qu'il va se passer dans cette partie !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Elite du Monde Sorcier – Partie 3**_

 **…**

Severus arpentait le salon de sa petite maison située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Ici et là, trainait quelques cartons, mais le sorcier ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il était complètement perdu. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, pour ne pas dire tous les jours, Harry.

Lors de la première rentrée qui avait suivi les vacances d'été où ils avaient commencé à se voir, il n'avait finalement pas osé donner le mot de passe permettant d'accéder à la Cheminette de ses appartements privés à Poudlard. Il avait toujours été un grand solitaire et il n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis en dehors de Lily : à Poudlard on le fuyait car il était trop renfermé, car il était un sang-mêlé au père moldu, car il était ami avec une Gryffondor, car un groupe d'autres Gryffondors l'avait pris en grippe et qu'ils ne voulaient pas être la cible de mauvais goûts.

Puis il avait bêtement perdu l'amitié de la jeune rousse et il s'était retrouvé véritablement seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Lorsqu'il était entré au service de Voldemort, il avait cru trouver une place où il serait reconnu un minimum, loin de son père moldu abusif. Mais là-bas tout n'était qu'une question de rang et de sang, il ne devint alors qu'un outil entre les mains du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Dumbledore dans l'espoir de se repentir et le vieil homme lui avait donné une chance, lui proposant un rôle d'agent double où il se rapprochait un peu plus de la Mort, à chaque rapport qu'il faisait aux pieds de son « Maître ». A ce moment-là, il ne lui était pas permit de montrer la moindre attention à qui que ce soit car cela aurait pu se retourner contre lui. Il s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans la solitude de sa condition.

Bien sûr, pendant cette période, il était également professeur à Poudlard, mais ses collègues, s'ils connaissaient son rôle dans la Guerre, ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de tout ce que cela lui coûtait. Ils disaient être là pour lui, mais Severus savait qu'il menait une bataille solitaire car en vérité personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Lorsqu'enfin la guerre s'était terminée, le Serpentard avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin goûter au bonheur, mais une sentence encore plus terrible c'était abattu sur lui : il lui restait un tatouage singulier ancré sur son avant-bras gauche, la Marque des Ténèbres… La preuve de son appartenance au cercle des Mangemorts. Il avait dû essuyer un procès remporté de justesse uniquement grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore, mais la presse s'était acharnée sur lui, tout comme le Ministère et le peuple sorcier, l'enfermant un peu plus dans sa carapace solitaire.

Il aurait réellement voulu s'en défaire, mais il en fut incapable, bien trop affaibli par sa vie trop longue et trop courte à la fois. Il s'était contenté de sortir quelques nuits du côté moldu pour satisfaire des besoins purement biologiques avec des hommes qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Puis Harry était entré dans son intimité il y a deux ans.

Le fils de James était lui-aussi cassé par la vie, mais d'une façon différente de la sienne. Une enfance sans mère et avec la mort de celle-ci lui collant à la peau, avec un père de substitution, sans son père de sang qui l'avait en horreur. Il avait pensé trouver un semblant de vie normale à Poudlard, tout comme lui avait cru vivre heureux aux côtés de Lily.

Mais tout s'était brisé dans cette même école, lui avait perdu sa seule amie, là où Harry avait perdu son premier amour, un premier amour qui avait été particulièrement fort. Tout comme lui, le jeune Potter s'était renfermé sur lui, mais heureusement Harry avait tout de même eu des personnes pour veiller sur lui de loin, pour lui éviter de trop grosses bêtises, mais ils se ressemblaient quand même énormément.

Quand il avait ramené Harry chez lui après le mariage de son filleul, il avait cru que ce ne serait l'histoire que d'une soirée, comme ils en avaient l'habitude tous les deux. Mais le lendemain matin il l'avait retrouvé dans sa cuisine et son cœur s'était étrangement réchauffé pour la première fois depuis des années.

Pendant toutes les mois de Juillet et d'Août, ils s'étaient vus tous les jours, mais Severus avait pris peur. Il avait été effrayé de faire le premier pas qui pourrait donner un nom à la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine aussi vite, il n'avait donc pas donné le mot de passe de sa Cheminette à Poudlard, avec l'espoir qu'ils puissent se revoir aux prochaines vacances.

La première nuit qui suivit la rentrée fut extrêmement difficile pour lui. Le lit lui semblait trop grand, trop froid, les cachots étaient trop sombres, trop vides. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil pendant de longues heures et le lendemain matin, il se réveilla tôt et de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement pour les pauvres élèves, les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, mais malheureusement pour eux, Severus n'était pas certain que les futures nuits soient meilleures.

Il avait péniblement fait le chemin de sa chambre jusqu'au salon ouvert sur la petite cuisine sommaire de ses appartements, mais sa respiration s'était bloquée avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Pendant une seconde, il crut à une hallucination, mais le regard trop vert et fuyant de son amant le convainquit qu'il était bien éveillé. Harry se tenait donc de nouveau dans sa cuisine, de nouveau mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas si son attitude était la meilleure. Il avait juste soufflé comme explication : « Draco m'a donné le mot de passe ».

Après ça, leur routine avait repris très naturellement. Les deux essayaient de ne pas réfléchir à ce que la présence du plus jeune dans cette cuisine signifiait. Harry avait tenté le premier pas en montrant clairement l'envie de revoir Severus et de poursuivre leur étrange relation qu'ils ne voulaient pas nommer. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre, à ce sujet et ils s'étaient contentés de se retrouver le soir et le matin dans cette cuisine.

Deux ans s'étaient passés ainsi. Deux ans de sous-entendus. Deux ans sans parler de sentiments. Deux ans à en développer pourtant. Et puis Severus avait exprimé son envie de reprendre ses études pour ne plus être que Maître de Potions, mais Docteur ès Potions. Il avait simplement réfléchi à voix haute, mais Harry l'avait très bien entendu lorsqu'il avait parlé de trouver un endroit plus adapté et mieux protégé de la vue des moldus. Les mots étaient alors sortis avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir et Harry s'était entendu dire à son amant « Je comptais déménager, tu pourras laisser des affaires chez moi. »

Ils s'étaient fixés pendant une longue minute, Harry une fois de plus fébrile et inquiet de ses initiatives, et Severus ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que cela ressemblait plus à une proposition de vivre ensemble qu'une simple proposition pour l'aider dans son déménagement. Le professeur l'avait alors embrassé après avoir accepté et ils avaient fini une fois entre des draps.

Le soir même, alors qu'Harry dormait, confortablement installé contre lui, Severus s'était dit que peut-être il était temps qu'il se reprenne et qu'il fasse à son tour un pas vers le jeune homme, au lieu de le suivre. Il s'était dit alors qu'il allait rassembler son courage pour être le premier d'eux deux à dire « je t'aime » à l'autre. Et il s'était fixé une échéance pour ne pas se dérober, celle du jour où ils emménageraient ensemble pour de bon.

Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas pour trouver le courage de sortir une telle phrase à un homme aussi apeuré par les relations sérieuses que lui, qu'il arpentait son salon. Non, il essayait de trouver la bonne marche à suivre pour ne pas perdre son amant… Ce n'était pas fondamentalement de sa faute, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable.

Afin de déterminer le niveau d'attention dont les étudiants avaient besoin, l'université dans laquelle il voulait terminer ses études demandaient un certificat de genre délivré par le Ministère. Cependant Severus n'avait jamais véritablement passé ce stupide test. Il se savait Lambda et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se le faire confirmer, et comme à son époque le test n'était pas encore obligatoire, il n'avait pas ce certificat. Il avait donc dû se rendre au Ministère en râlant et de mauvaise grâce, mais accompagné de son amant dont la main frôlait à la sienne à chaque pas.

Severus n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ce test, mais tout s'éclaira dans son esprit quand le Ministre en personne apparu pour venir le rencontrer. Il n'était pas un Lambda… Il était né Dominant… Ce simple fait effaçait les pêchés de son passé et faisait disparaître le tatouage disgracieux de son bras gauche. Ce simple fait lui ouvrait la porte de toutes les universités les plus réputées et toutes les entreprises sorcières, il faisait maintenant parti de l'élite du monde sorcier. Mais ce simple fait l'éloignait également du seul qui l'avait accepté comme il était, ancien Mangemort espion ou pas.

Le Serpentard avait tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage blanc d'Harry, le seul qui l'aimait pour lui et uniquement pour lui, avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuit et que lui, soit emmené plus loin pour les formalités administratives. C'était pour cela que plusieurs heures plus tard, Severus se retrouvait dans son salon en cherchant la bonne marche à suivre. Il savait qu'il devait déjà retrouver son amant, mais après, que pourrait-il lui dire ?

Les grands discours pleins de sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort, il lui avait déjà fallu un an et demi pour accepter qu'il aimait quelqu'un et six autres mois pour se préparer à l'annoncer au concerné… Severus était réellement et irrémédiablement perdu… Peut-être devrait-il la jouer Gryffondor pour une fois ? Lily lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une part de Lion en lui.

 **oOo**

Sirius avait appelé Remus dès qu'Harry était arrivé chez lui avec l'air d'un condamné. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et avait gravi directement les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qui lui était réservée au Square Grimmaurd. En arrivant, le loup-garou avait tout de suite tenté de faire parler le jeune homme, tout comme son parrain, mais sans succès. Il avait déclaré alors qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que la crise passe et qu'il reconstitue un minimum son masque.

Ayant grandi dans une famille de Sang-Pur dont les membres étaient tous allés à Serpentard, il comprenait très bien ce fait et en même temps il se sentait triste que son filleul ne puisse pas se montrer sincère avec eux, n'étaient-ils pas censés être sa famille ? Des personnes avec lesquelles il pouvait être lui-même sans craindre le jugement ?

Remus l'avait bien sûr gentiment réprimandé en voyant son air de chien abandonné. Il lui avait rappelé avec justesse qu'Harry avait beau dire à tous qu'il comprenait les motivations de James, et qu'il n'avait pas si mal agit en le confiant indirectement à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'en n'était pas moins qu'il avait horriblement souffert de l'éloignement et de l'abandon de son véritable père. Et qu'il avait donc des blessures qu'il ne voulait pas trop montrer aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter.

L'Animagus avait alors répliqué que James avait été stupide sur ce coup-là, mais une fois de plus, Remus avait pris la voix de la sagesse « On ne peut pas le juger Sirius, ce qu'il avait vécu était tragique, certains arrivent à le surmonter et d'autres non. Tout comme on ne peut pas juger Harry de ne pas vouloir montrer sa souffrance. » Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait sans son Remus ?

Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le salon en attendant qu'Harry redescende et leur explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais alors que le jeune homme était encore enfermé dans sa chambre, on vint toquer à la porte. Remus voulut y aller, mais Sirius le devança, il avait besoin de bouger un peu, cette attente commençait à le stresser mine de rien – il était très doué pour se faire des scénarios improbables.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sirius eut la surprise de tomber sur le visage ingrat de son cher Snivellus. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, qu'il attaqua directement son ancienne victime préférée : « Tiens, tiens. Une chauve-souris graisseuse. Tu t'es perdu, tu ne retrouves plus le chemin de tes cachots ?! » Attaqua-t-il.

Mais Severus ne sembla même pas déstabilisé par le poison et le sarcasme de ses remarques, il préféra engager la conversation sur le but de sa présence ici : « Est-ce qu'Harry est là ? »

« D'où tu appelles mon filleul par son pré… Attends ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état ?! Putain d'enfoiré, je vais te ! » Sirius démarra au quart de tour et semblait réellement prêt à se jeter sur le Maître de Potions, heureusement un certain sorcier avec un petit problème de fourrure le retint à temps. « Harry se trouve à l'étage, troisième porte à droite. » Indiqua Remus à Severus, tout en tirant Sirius vers le salon.

Ce dernier commença à s'insurger et à demander des explications au loup-garou, tandis que le Maître de Potions referma la porte derrière et grimpa à l'étage. Il ne prêta pas attention au son sourd qui résonna un peu plus bas – indiquant sûrement que Sirius venait d'être mis au courant de la relation qu'entretenait son ancien ennemi et son filleul et qu'il l'avait mal digéré – car il était arrivé devant la porte qui le séparait d'Harry.

Par acquis de conscience, il toqua même s'il savait qu'on ne le laisserait pas entrer. Et vraisemblablement, son amant fugueur n'avait pas entendu le bruit au rez-de-chaussée, puisqu'il cria « Laissez-moi tranquille » en supposant que Sirius et Remus se trouvaient derrière le panneau de bois. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la voix étouffée, qui n'était pas uniquement dû à la porte qui les séparait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et força la serrure d'un simple _Alohomora_. Il évita de justesse ce qui se révéla être un livre, qui avait fusé dans sa direction dès que la porte fut ouverte. Heureusement il s'agissait visiblement d'un sort mis en place avec un projectile unique, sûrement destiné à un certain cabot. Severus ne prêta pas attention à la pièce aux couleurs bleu nuit et argentés, avec quelques touches de verts dans divers endroits de la chambre, pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait.

Harry était prostré à côté de son lit, les jambes ramenées contre lui et entourées par ses bras. Severus s'agenouilla à côté de lui et attrapa son bras pour le forcer à relever la tête et le regarder. Le jeune Potter eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant qui se trouvait face à lui, avant que ses yeux se plissent de colère, alors qu'il lui crachait « Dégage » d'une voix faible.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop grand pour pleurer comme un enfant ? » Le réprimanda Severus, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot, il voulait juste le faire réagir pour qu'il se concentre sur lui. Et cela marcha assez bien, visiblement Harry avait quand même hérité d'une petite part de l'impulsivité de ses parents, car il se redressa « De quel droit, tu ?! »

L'ancien professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer qu'il le força à s'asseoir sur le lit, d'une pression sur son bras, bien plus confortable que le sol pour discuter. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, callant le visage de son amant dans son cou, alors qu'il enfouissait lui-même son nez proéminent dans la tignasse brune et indomptable. Il commença à passer une main réconfortante dans son dos lorsqu'il le sentit se tendre.

« Je ne vais pas renoncer à tous les privilèges que m'accordent le genre Dominant, je suis un Serpentard après tout, tu sais bien que nous utilisons tout ce que l'on peut pour notre petit confort personnel. » Severus esquissa un léger sourire en discernant le reniflement moqueur qui s'échappa du plus jeune, évidemment qu'il le savait puisqu'ils faisaient tous la même chose.

« Mais je ne compte pas pour autant te jeter à cause de ça. Ce sera un terriblement coup dans l'égo de tous les Soumis, mais tu es meilleur qu'eux sur bien des points. » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à ses mots et s'enfonça un peu plus contre son ancien professeur, l'entourant à son tour de ses bras pour le rapprocher le plus possible. « C'est toi que je veux Harry, et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, parce que je t'aime. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Severus de se tendre d'appréhension. Il l'avait dit, il avait enfin réussi, mais il redoutait malgré tout la réaction du jeune homme. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air un peu hébété : « Qu-quoi ? » Severus ferma les yeux un instant et décida qu'il ne se mouillerait pas plus « Je ne te le dirais plus tant que tu ne le » Il fut coupé dans son élan par le « je t'aime Severus » de son interlocuteur.

L'ancien directeur de la maison Serpentard fit mine de grimacer, il avait vraiment entre ses bras un Serpentard aux tendances Poufsouffle ! Mais cela lui convenait assez à bien y réfléchir. De toute façon il aimait Harry pour ce qu'il était, que ce soit avec ses qualités ou ses défauts, alors il s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin « Moi aussi. »

Des lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes et ils partagèrent un baiser d'une intensité bien plus forte que les fois précédentes. Severus s'estimait être un amant comblé avec Harry avant cette histoire, mais vraisemblablement, il allait connaître un niveau supérieur dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Finalement cela n'avait pas été si difficile de s'ouvrir un peu. Il espérait maintenant que ce bonheur auquel il goûtait de nouveau ne serait pas de courte durée comme le premier. Cette fois-ci il allait en prendre soin, il se le promettait.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour cette troisième partie. J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Alors oui, Harry est un brin Poufsouffle, mais croire en l'amour n'empêche pas d'être rusé, ambitieux, d'avoir une certaine fierté et d'être malin. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'assume mon Harry un quart Poufsouffle XD J'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé Severus avec sa petite quête personnelle du bonheur en tout cas.

Sinon, je n'ai pas d'informations particulières à vous transmettre par rapport à l'histoire, j'ai tout dit dans les autres notes… A part que Remus est au courant du couple que forme Harry et Severus, pour deux raisons : l'odeur et surtout parce qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il entretenait une forme de relation avec le prof de potions.

Cette fois c'est vraiment bon, donc je vous dis à bientôt !

 _Une petite review ?_


	5. Poufsouffle - Vérité derrière le Masque

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Vampire/Calice, Romance, Alone Feeling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :** Sanguini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour, nous nous engageons sur ce Quatrième jour avec un couple parfois abordé en anglais et qui apparait comme couple secondaire dans une fanfiction française. Je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira ou si j'arriverais à bien le transcrire, mais je me lance !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Vérité derrière le Masque**_

 **…**

Harry serra le morceau de laine qu'il avait sur les épaules autour de lui. Il faisait de plus en plus froid à l'approche de l'hiver. Jamais l'homme n'aurait cru devoir vivre dans une telle situation précaire depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde sorcier à ses onze ans. Pourtant, c'était bien lui dans cette ruelle sombre et malodorante, qui s'apprêtait à passer une nuit de plus à même le sol. Tout allait pourtant bien dans sa vie jusqu'à cette maudite visite à Saint-Mangouste. Ou plutôt devrait-il dire que ce rendez-vous lui avait montré que des discriminations n'existaient pas uniquement envers les créatures magiques.

Tout avait commencé deux ans après la bataille de Voldemort. Il avait recommencé à sortir avec Ginny à ce moment-là et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque… Il suivait une formation d'Auror sans que pour autant cela le passionne, tandis que Ginny venait d'être nommé réserviste dans une grande équipe de Quidditch anglaise. Déjà à l'époque, il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose car Molly parlait toujours de mariage, elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, mais Harry y avait à peine fait attention. Après sa formation, on l'avait accueilli dans une équipe de terrain et il avait passé l'année qui suivit à poursuivre des Mangemorts ou à intervenir sur des cas de bagarres magiques. Mais finalement, il se rendit compte que ce métier ne faisait que raviver ses mauvais souvenirs et il démissionna.

Il resta exactement deux mois sans travail, à vivre sur la fortune familiale, refusant d'utiliser le salaire de sa petite-amie comme celle-ci le lui avait proposé, avant de trouver finalement sa voie. Il ouvrit ce qui fut tout d'abord un petit commerce, il vendait dans ces quelques mètres carrés, des animaux magiques. Au début, sans clientèle, il se contenta de vendre des chouettes et autres rapaces messagers. Ce qui plut à ces clients, ce fut la grande diversité des bêtes qu'il proposait à la vente. Il gardait également quelques animaux dans l'arrière-boutique pour faire de la reproduction sur quelques espèces rares, afin de les proposer plus tard à ses clients. Harry ne sut jamais vraiment si ce fut à cause de sa célébrité ou réellement grâce à ses bêtes, mais sa boutique devint rapidement très prisée dans le Chemin de Traverse, à tel point qu'il commença à faire de l'ombre aux deux ménageries magiques de l'allée sorcière.

Harry se rendit rapidement compte que la demande devenait plus forte que ses stocks, il décida donc de changer de locaux, mais aucune des boutiques qu'il visita ne lui plût. Il fit alors ce que plus personne n'avait fait depuis quelques siècles, il envoya une demande au Ministère pour acheter une parcelle de terrain du Chemin de Traverse pour construire son propre magasin. A ce moment-là, le jeune Potter avait loué son nom, car il était sûr que c'était la seule chose qui avait joué en sa faveur pour que sa demande soit acceptée.

En attendant que son commerce soit construit selon la propre vision des choses, il signa des contrats avec les deux autres ménageries de l'allée sorcière. En effet, Harry ne voulait pas tant léser ainsi leurs boutiques mais les créatures magiques étaient sa deuxième passion après la défense contre les forces du mal. Avec « Au Royaume des Hiboux » ils avaient conclu l'accord suivant : Harry avait proposé au gérant de venir installer sa boutique dans l'un des étages de son futur commerce et il aurait pour mission de vendre également les chouettes et hiboux d'Harry aux côtés des siens, ainsi que ceux de l'autre animalerie du Chemin de Traverse si celle-ci acceptait son propre accord, et le gérant n'aurait qu'à payer un faible loyer compensé par une prime qu'il recevrait sur les ventes effectuées des hiboux, chouettes et autres messagers volants, d'Harry.

Pour l'animalerie « Ménagerie Magique », Harry avait proposé à peu près la même chose au gérant, spécifiant cependant qu'il comptait séparer les animaux en fonction de leur environnement sur les différents étages, ce qui compliquait un peu le contrat. En effet, le loyer serait alors proportionnel à l'espace que prendraient les animaux magiques. Et au final, les profits se feraient en fonction de qui possédait l'animal. Harry avait pensé qu'il serait mal reçu avec une telle proposition, cela pouvait sembler orgueilleux de sa part, mais il savait que sa célébrité allait faire grandir son commerce et qu'il s'agirait alors de concurrence déloyale envers les autres commerçants.

Cependant, ce fut tout le contraire, les deux dirigeants furent agréablement surpris de voir que le jeune sorcier ait pu s'inquiéter de leur avenir, mais ils avaient voulu proposer autre chose au jeune Potter : former ensemble une seule entreprise afin de ne pas se perdre dans les profits et les pertes, ainsi que les comptes des employés. Cependant les deux sorciers plus expérimentés étaient également conscients qu'ils n'apporteraient rien véritablement à leur « concurrent » et donc ils avaient proposé à Harry de partager les parts avec 70% pour lui, tandis qu'ils prenaient chacun 15%. Ce fut une longue et dure bataille, mais Harry ne put leur faire accepter plus de 25% de droits sur l'entreprise, ce qui lui laissait tout de même 50% pour lui – bien trop à son goût lui qui avait déjà tant d'argent.

Leur commerce fut bientôt connu comme le Centre Animalier du Chemin de Traverse. On y trouvait sur plusieurs étages tous types d'animaux plus ou moins magiques, allant de la chouette, en passant par le chat, les serpents, les poissons, les fléreurs, les niffleurs, les crabes de feu et autres tritons à double queue. Il était populaire auprès de quasiment tous les niveaux sociaux car les animaux communs côtoyaient les créatures magiques exotiques et rares. Dans l'arrière-boutique, Harry continuait à faire des reproductions pour proposer ainsi des spécimens nés en boutique. D'ailleurs, le jeune Potter aimait tout particulière parler avec les serpents et les reptiles qu'il comprenait sommairement, apparemment son don Fourchelangue n'avait pas disparu avec l'Horcruxe de Voldemort en lui, mais il avait demandé un serment magique à ses collègues et à ses employés pour que l'information ne s'ébruite pas, car cela pourrait non seulement lui porter préjudice personnellement mais également à la boutique.

Du côté de ses amours, Molly avait de plus en plus insisté pour que Ginny et lui officialisent un peu plus leur relation. Il n'avait pas aimé être poussé ainsi et il n'avait pas voulu demander la plus jeune Weasley en mariage, juste pour faire plaisir à sa possible futur belle-mère. Pourtant du jour au lendemain, chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de sa petite amie était devenu sacré pour lui et il lui avait dit « _oui_ ». Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se demandait si Ginny n'avait pas usé de philtre d'amour pour le faire se plier à ses quatre volontés. En fait, il se demandait si la jeune Weasley n'en n'avait pas usé même avant pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais dans une version moins forte, car il se souvenait désormais qu'après la guerre, il ne ressentait aucune émotion particulière pour la sœur de son ami et qu'il se découvrait plutôt bi. Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ses changements d'humeurs si brusques.

Cependant, la dernière Weasley n'était pas seule dans le coup, Harry était certain qu'au moins Molly avait planifiée tout ça avec sa fille, car jamais Ginny n'aurait pensée seule à lui faire signer un contrat de mariage. A ce moment-là, il était complètement sous l'emprise de la rouquine et il avait accepté toutes les clauses du contrat sans même hésiter. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de sa part puisque jamais il n'aurait fait cela en son âme et conscience. Trois années de plus s'étaient écoulées pour le couple de jeunes mariés, pendant lesquels Harry ressemblait au petit chien de sa femme, laissant celle-ci dilapider sa fortune dans les habits qu'elle ne mettait qu'une fois avant de les jeter, dans des meubles qui ne servaient à rien et qui auraient été trop richement décorés à son goût, dans des demeures qu'elle achetait aux quatre coins du monde.

Heureusement, les collaborateurs d'Harry avaient réussi à protéger l'entreprise en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Selon les dires de ses « _amis_ » ils étaient venus le voir pour se comprendre ce qu'il passait, afin d'arrêter la folie de Ginny, mais Harry s'était aperçu que les choses n'avaient pas évolué exactement comme il le disait… Il était chez le gobelin qui gérait son patrimoine il y a trois mois, juste après son divorce, pour essayer de voir ce qui lui restait exactement, mais cela se résumait très clairement à rien. Ginny avait dépensé une bonne partie de la fortune de sa famille, mais surtout, juste avant le divorce, elle avait entièrement vidée les coffres des familles Potter et Black pour les transférer dans un coffre à son nom. Harry avait perdu toute sa fortune du jour au lendemain car le contrat de mariage certifiait qu'en cas de divorce, les deux parties garderaient l'or qui se trouvaient dans leur coffre respectif. Cette formulation avait été la base de sa ruine. Puis le contrat spécifiait que tout bien matériel reviendrait à la femme si son mari lui nuisait, ce qui l'avait laissé sans habits, sans toit, sans rien. Cette garce avait de plus eut le culot de demander une prestation compensatoire* qui équivalait très précisément à son salaire en tant que patron du Centre Animalier.

Ginny l'avait bien entendu gardé sous puissant philtre d'amour – du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait – jusqu'à la fin pour qu'il signe toute sorte de papier, comme par exemple celui qui lui avait permis de récupérer toute la fortune des familles Potter et Black, ou encore des versements qui avaient été faits à ses « amis » qui avaient cherchés à l'aider. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul de toute sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'il était né différent des autres et que cela ne correspondait pas avec la vision sorcière du Sauveur. En effet, quasiment six ans de vie commune et de rapports sexuels fréquents, Ginny n'était jamais tombée enceinte malgré de nombreuses potions de fertilisation féminine et masculine, des techniques que sa mère lui avait données pour améliorer l'ovulation ou la fécondation. La jeune femme avait commencé à craindre un problème personnel, mais quand un Médicomage lui avait affirmé que rien clochait chez la Lady Potter-Black, Ginny s'était alors tournée vers son mari.

Elle avait emmené Harry à Saint-Mangouste pour que des tests soient passés, afin qu'on détecte un éventuel problème, mais la vérité qui se cachait derrière cette absence d'enfants, était bien plus ahurissante qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée. Le Médicomage qui était venu les voir avec les résultats, il semblait très clairement surpris et un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait expliqué que le grand Lord Potter-Black, Survivant puis Sauveur de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, n'était pas fertile « de cette manière », essayant de faire preuve de subtilité avant de lâcher la bombe : Harry Potter était un soumis. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement jamais fait les tests nécessaires, peut-être ne savait-il même pas qu'il existait plusieurs sortes de sorciers, mais toujours était-il qu'il ne pourrait jamais féconder une femme et qu'il ne pourrait donner naissance qu'en étant lui-même le porteur.

Ce fut suite à cela que Ginny demanda le divorce, hurlant à tous les journaux qu'elle avait été trompé et humilié par son mari qui se trouvait être un soumis. Toutefois, outre ce divorce qui laissa Harry complètement sans le moindre sou, sans maison, sans rien, le pire fut toute la population sorcière qui se retourna contre lui. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus le Célèbre Sauveur, les sorciers ne se mirent même pas à l'ignorer, non, ils se mirent à le mépriser et à l'insulter à toutes les sauces. Aux yeux des sorciers, les sorcières et sorciers soumis étaient tous des êtres inutiles et faibles. Il y avait beaucoup plus de soumises que de soumis, mais comme la femme n'avait pas déjà une grande place dans la société à l'origine, cela ne gênait personne, mais les choses étaient radicalement différentes pour les mâles soumis qui étaient rabaissés. Or Harry Potter mâle soumis, ne pouvait par conséquence ne pas être le fabuleux sorcier que tout le monde croyait, il ne pouvait être qu'un imposteur, un monstre qui avait osé duper le monde entier…

Quelques personnes voulurent l'aider ou au moins l'héberger pour l'aider à se remettre de cette trahison, peut-être à accepter sa véritable nature, ou à mener une poursuite contre son ex-femme dans de bonnes conditions, mais ces personnes se comptèrent sur les doigts d'une main : ses deux collaborateurs du Centre Animalier, Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood, ainsi que McGonagall. Cependant Harry avait refusé leur aide, à cause d'une part de fierté, mais aussi pour ne pas leur causer du tort : que se passerait-il pour l'entreprise, le Chicaneur ou Poudlard, si jamais on apprenait qu'ils aidaient le pestiféré qu'il était devenu ? Il ne pouvait pas leur en demander autant, mais la rue, où il atterrit inéluctablement, n'était pas réellement un bon environnement pour se remettre mentalement de ce qui lui arrivait, il se débattait donc difficilement avec sa dépression, ne trouvant pas la force d'attenter un procès contre Ginny ou de mener une enquête pour savoir ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour le manipuler.

Et maintenant l'hiver allait sûrement l'achever, il mourrait ici dans une ruelle sombre, seul, et sans personne pour le réconforter. De toute façon, personne ne connaissait et ne se souciait du véritable Harry Potter, non pas le Survivant qui devait toujours être fort, mais juste Harry, l'enfant qui avait vécu sans amour et exploité, l'adolescent terrifié par ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui voulait être aimé, le jeune adulte qui cherchait sa place sur terre en essayant de contenter tout le monde. Personne ne connaissait le vrai Harry, celui qui en avait marre de protéger et d'aimer tout le monde. Il voulait à son tour être aimé pour ce qu'il était et être protégé des cauchemars et des monstres sous le lit… Lui aussi, il voulait juste qu'on l'accepte parce qu'il était Harry et personne d'autre…

En sentant l'inconscience le rattraper doucement, le sorcier essaya de lutter car s'endormir dans le froid serait tout sauf bon pour sa santé, mais son estomac vide ne lui donna pas assez de forces pour résister et le jeune homme sombra.

 **oOo**

Sanguini avait toujours été très exigeant sur les repas qu'il prenait. Et pourtant il s'était engouffré dans une des rues secondaires de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même son attitude, il n'avait aucunement besoin de chasser de la chair pourrie, il avait su couvrir ses arrières pour ne jamais avoir à faire au Ministère, contrairement à d'autres vampires qui vivaient dans cette même allée comme des morts-vivants en décomposition. Lorsque les suceurs de sang se trouvaient privés du précieux breuvage rouge trop longtemps, ils commençaient petit à petit à perdre le charme surnaturel de leur race, comme si le destin leur faisait comprendre que puisqu'ils étaient incapables de se comporter comme des vampires, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur ressembler. Leur rapidité et leur force étaient les dernières choses à disparaître, juste avant qu'ils agonisent jusqu'à la mort. Certaines légendes moldues voulaient que les vampires craignent la lumière du soleil mais cela n'était vrai que pour que ceux qui étaient déjà sur la route de la mort : les vampires renaissaient invincibles et s'éteignaient comme des créatures faibles.

Mais lui était encore en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses armes pour charmer ses proies, il n'avait pas besoin donc de pister une proie comme un vulgaire chien. Mais il était là, sur la trace d'un souffle de vie. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans cette allée sombre et peu recommandable, peut-être ses sens, peut-être son instinct. Soudain Sanguini s'arrêta. Il pila net à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle particulièrement sinistre, comme si la Mort essayait de dissuader tout être vivant de venir interrompre son travail. Mais lui n'était pas vivant, il était sur le fil de la mort sans que son cœur batte pour autant. Ce fut donc sans crainte – mais tout de même avec un léger frisson – qu'il tourna dans la ruelle. Son pas se ralenti et il scrutait les recoins du passage avec application.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le vit, se fondant dans les ombres, son corps partiellement caché par une couverture. Sanguini s'avança lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer si jamais il remarquerait sa présence et pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fronça son long nez aquilin quelques pas après, l'homme ou la femme ne devaient pas avoir pris de bain depuis plusieurs mois ! Pourquoi avait-il été attiré jusqu'ici pour un clochard ? Un déchet de la société ? Il arborait de s'approcher encore de ce demi-humain, mais son corps s'avançait sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Quelque chose l'appelait. Il se retrouva finalement face à ce qui s'avéra être un homme et Sanguini s'agenouilla devant lui pour le détailler.

Etrangement, il lui sembla reconnaître les traits creusés et légèrement crispés du sorcier. D'un mouvement négligent, il attrapa le menton du clochard et le fit bouger de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, pour le regarder un peu mieux. Brusquement il se souvint où il l'avait déjà vu, il n'eut même pas besoin d'écarter les mèches grasses et emmêlées de son front pour le vérifier, il était certain d'avoir devant lui Harry Potter. Il fut sincèrement choqué de cette constatation. Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune homme était le Héros bien aimé d'Angleterre pour avoir tué Voldemort ! La nouvelle avait même atteint les journaux Américains, pays où il était allé se cacher après la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort : la Confrérie qui les dirigeait leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas participer à cette guerre et donc les vampires étaient tout simplement partis, à l'exception de quelques traîtres. Lui avait rejoint les Etats-Unis mais il n'était pas rentré tout de suite après la mort du Mage Noir, il se plaisait bien à Los Angeles. A vrai dire, il n'était revenu que pour deux semaines afin de traiter des affaires en Angleterre et il devait repartir ensuite.

Et là il se retrouvait face au célèbre Harry Potter qui semblait être au plus bas. Il se souvenait pourtant de ce garçon aperçut à la fête de ce bon vieux Slughorn de Noël 1996. Dès qu'il était entré, il avait attiré son regard, par un charisme naturel impressionnant, mais aussi par l'étrange et attendrissante faiblesse qu'il cachait derrière un masque de force et de confiance. Il n'avait pas vu la vérité derrière le masque, mais il avait commencé à la percevoir. Il avait toujours été intrigué par les énigmes et le jeune Héros en avait semblé être une à ses yeux. Alors lorsque son ami, Eldred, était allé voir Potter pour lui proposer d'écrire son livre, Sanguini s'était dit qu'il assisterait aux interviews ni vu ni connu. Mais à sa grande surprise, le sorcier avait refusé, ne semblant ni attiré par l'argent, ni par la célébrité.

Sanguini s'était alors posé des questions : pourquoi porterait-il un masque pour incarner le Survivant que tous voulaient voir, s'il refusait à côté les avantages qui allaient avec ? Voulait-il être cette personne pour une autre raison, pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Il l'avait alors observé à cette soirée et il avait bien vu que l'adolescent était resté plus ou moins à l'écart, ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler à la foule, encore une fois une attitude contradictoire avec le masque qu'il portait… Harry Potter était une énigme bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord et le vampire avait été attiré par celle-ci. Bien sûr, il avait préféré ne pas s'approcher, pas tout de suite, et de jouer son petit numéro auprès de midinettes en faisant mine de les trouver « à croquer » pour amuser les foules, mais il n'avait en réalité d'yeux que pour celui qui avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

Pendant quelques mois, il avait fait des recherches sur celui-ci, non pas à travers les livres, mais à travers des choses comme son lieu de vie, son enfance, etc. Il avait même réussi à trouver un quartier résidentiel, Privet Drive, qui portait la marque de la présence du Survivant et il aurait continué à enquêter plus en profondeur, mais Voldemort avait fait son retour officiel et Sanguini avait dû partir. Par la suite, être maintenu loin d'Angleterre l'avait également maintenu loin de ce mystère, ce dernier se trouvant relégué en arrière-plan dans son esprit. Mais maintenant qu'il avait devant lui ledit mystère, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur lui, lui revenait en tête à une vitesse insoupçonnée.

Sanguini se rappela soudain que le jeune homme semblait sur le point de rendre de l'âme, que c'est son souffle de vie s'éteignant qui l'avait guidé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne voulait pas que son mystère disparaisse, il devait le sauver. Il n'était malheureusement pas sûr que le transplanage dans son état soit recommandé et est-ce que le vainqueur de Voldemort tiendrait-il le coup le temps de faire le chemin ? Son cœur de plus en plus lent et sa respiration de plus en plus faible, lui disaient que non. Etant un vampire, il avait les moyens de le sauver maintenant, soit en le transformant en vampire ou en faisant de lui son calice.

Il avait le choix, mais le vampire était égoïste et il voulait garder Harry uniquement pour lui, alors il ferait de lui son calice, le seul qui arrivera désormais à contenter sa soif. Et pour la première fois, il pourrait trouver une suite à un mystère résolu, une fois qu'il aurait vu ce qu'Harry cachait derrière son masque, il pourrait l'aider à être lui-même ou l'aider à protéger ce qu'il cachait. Ce ne serait pas cette fois une énigme de plus mise de côté, il y aurait une suite et il la voulait. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se mordit l'intérieur du poignet pour le coller contre les lèvres de son futur calice, tout en se massant le bras pour faire couler son sang dans la gorge du jeune homme. Quand ce fut fait, il se pencha sur la gorge gracile et sans défaut qu'il dénuda. Il n'hésita pas mais profita de l'instant avant de plonger ses canines dans la jugulaire avec une précision chirurgicale.

Le sang qui envahit sa bouche l'enivra immédiatement. La magie semblait presque couler à l'état liquide dans sa gorge tellement le fluide vital de son futur calice en était saturé. Mais si le goût était fort et puissant, il n'en était pas agressif pour autant. Sanguini se demanda alors si le lien ne se formait pas déjà et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'extasiait à ce point devant ce sang, ou s'il s'agissait de la véritable saveur d'Harry Potter pour n'importe quel vampire. Dans tous les cas, il veillerait d'être le seul à y avoir droit ! Finalement il se contraignit à quitter la gorge du sorcier, mais en se redressant il sentit sur ses papilles un arrière-goût qui lui révéla ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins : son calice était un soumis…

Les vampires avaient toujours préféré prendre des soumis pour calice car contrairement à ce que la société sorcière croyait, il était bien plus puissant magiquement qu'un autre sorcier quelconque, à cause de la magie nécessaire à leurs grossesses qui stagnait dans leur corps en attendant la venue d'une nouvelle vie. Mais généralement il s'agissait d'êtres aux caractères effacés et passifs, prônant la paix et la liberté, n'ayant que très peu d'ambitions dans la vie et se contentant presque d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour vivre. C'était pour cela que la société sorcière les voyait comme faibles et inutiles, une grave erreur.

Toutefois, malgré cette dénigration générale, les soumis et soumises restaient toujours dans le cercle fermé des Sang-Purs, comme si ces derniers connaissaient leur véritable force mais qu'en voulant les garder pour eux seuls, ils ne faisaient rien pour changer l'opinion général à leur sujet. Les vampires devaient donc souvent se contenter de sorciers lambda pour calice quand l'un d'eux acceptait de le devenir. Les couples de vampires/soumis étaient particulièrement rares, il n'en n'avait eu qu'une quinzaine depuis le dernier millénaire. Et lui, trouvait un petit soumis abandonné, cela semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite raison de plus pour prendre soin de lui.

Sanguini le calla donc dans ses bras, soupirant légèrement de soulagement en entendant le cœur d'Harry repartir un peu plus fort qu'il y a quelques minutes, le sang de vampire commençait à faire son office et le lien serait bientôt complet. La part primitive en lui en ronronnait de bonheur.

 **oOo**

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir trouvé un immeuble abandonné et sans protection pour s'y réfugier. A première vue, ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui manquait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais même les masures sur le point de s'effondrer étaient protégées par des barrières particulièrement puissantes et anciennes. Il se redressa donc lentement en se demandant où il se trouvait.

« Tu es chez moi. » Résonna une voix derrière lui, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Sanguini sortit de son bureau dès qu'il sentit Harry se réveiller. Il avait passé toute la journée à amasser les anciens numéros de la Gazette et de Sorcières Hebdo, les deux journaux nécessaires pour se donner une idée globale de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce que racontait des journalistes payer par le gouvernement ou à la recherche de potins à tout prix, mais cela lui donnait le contexte général d'Angleterre de ces derniers mois. Il avait été sincèrement été choqué à vrai dire : à cause de son statut de soumis, Harry avait été complètement rejeté par la société et presque tout le monde avait retourné sa veste. Des gens étaient apparus du jour au lendemain pour déclarer qu'ils étaient les vrais héros de la guerre, essayant d'usurper la place de Sauveur et pour l'instant, Ronald Weasley semblait être le grand favori de cette course à la célébrité.

En voyant cela, il n'avait été finalement qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre que la plus jeune Weasley avait ruiné et emporté la moindre noise des coffres de son mari, lors de son divorce dû, là aussi, à son statut de soumis. Il s'était demandé pourquoi personne n'avait recueilli le jeune soumis mâle dans sa famille, et plus particulièrement pourquoi aucun Sang-Pur ne l'avait fait, alors qu'ils semblaient connaître la vérité au sujet de la particularité des soumis. Mais il avait eu sa réponse avec la campagne de diffamation à l'encontre d'Harry Potter : la famille qui arriverait à l'avoir de son côté deviendrait en effet plus puissante, mais elle serait alors pointée du doigt et deviendrait la nouvelle cible des journalistes. Sûrement attendaient-elles que les choses se calment avant de se lancer à la recherche d'Harry, mais malheureusement pour elles, il était arrivé le premier.

« Je ne crois pas que tu te souviennes de moi, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés lors- »

« De la soirée de Noël du Professeur Slughorn. Vous êtes M. Sanguini, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry tout en portant une main à son cou pour savoir si oui ou non, il s'était fait grignoter par deux canines.

« Oh ! Tu t'en souviens ? Oui c'est bien moi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. »

« Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me fixer pendant quasiment toute la soirée, évidemment que je me souviens de vous. »

« Je ne savais pas que les Poufsouffles étaient si vifs d'esprit ! » S'exclama le vampire.

Harry sursauta, mais ce ne fut pas à cause des deux petites cicatrices qu'il perçut enfin sous ses doigts, non. Ce fut bien à cause de la remarque de son interlocuteur. Il le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, médusé.

« C-comment… Comment savez-vous ? » Bégaya-t-il misérablement. « J-je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne ! »

« De quoi ? » Répliqua Sanguini sans comprendre son trouble, un sourcil un peu plus haut que l'autre.

« Que le Choixpeau… Qu'il voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle… »

Le jeune Potter se souvenait parfaitement de ce que le vieux chapeau lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille, qu'il trouverait sa vraie place chez les blaireaux, ainsi que de véritables amis fidèles et prêt à tous pour lui. Mais il savait que tout le monde voulait le voir à Gryffondor – et plus particulièrement le directeur de Poudlard qu'il avait déjà vu à Privet Drive, même si le vieil homme pensait avoir effacé sa mémoire à chaque fois – et à ce moment-là, il ne croyait plus en l'amitié à cause de son cousin. Le Choixpeau l'avait donc écouté et la table rouge et or l'avait accueillie. Sa célébrité avait rapidement attiré les élèves de son année autour de lui, mais après deux ans à faire face à des épreuves auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, il avait cru qu'il pouvait peut-être les considérer comme ses amis. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Je ne le savais pas. Mais de ce que j'ai vu de ce que tu caches derrière ton masque, tu ressemblais plus à cette maison. »

Le sorcier sursauta une fois de plus, stupéfié qu'on ait pu voir à travers son masque, surtout qu'un inconnu y soit arrivé. Il semblait vouloir obtenir des réponses à ce propos, mais Harry se tut, ses lèvres se pinçant en une fine ligne. Pourtant, Sanguini ressentait toujours son trouble à travers le lien qui s'était créé. D'ailleurs, les doigts du jeune sorcier caressèrent une fois de plus des deux petites cicatrices, lui rappelant que son interlocuteur était un vampire et qu'il l'avait mordu.

« Vous… Vous êtes juste nourri ou bien… ? » Murmura Harry.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, sinon il aurait été abandonné dans la rue, mais il voulait la confirmation de ce que le vampire avait fait et il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait.

« Non, tu es mon calice maintenant. » Sanguini ne put empêcher son ton satisfait, la bête primaire en lui était fière de parler du lien.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela fait un moment que tu m'intriguais et que je te voulais. »

« Vous ne tirerez plus rien du Survivant ou du Sauveur si vous attendiez à quelque chose de moi. » Ricana amèrement Harry, après tout il n'avait véritablement plus rien, que ce soit de l'argent, des biens ou une réputation.

« J'ai dit que je te voulais, je n'ai pas dit que je voulais du masque que tu portes, justement je veux ce que tu caches en dessous Harry. »

Sanguini aurait dans d'autres circonstances été maladroit ou incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour réconforter son vis-à-vis. Cependant le lien l'aidait pour cela et il vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, passant une main douce dans sa chevelure sale et désordonnée, la laissant descendre pour lui caresser la joue avec tendresse. Il sentait le désarroi et la plénitude qui emplissait son calice et cela le rassura à son tour.

« Tu es à moi maintenant Harry et tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien. Tu n'as plus qu'à être toi-même, je m'occupe du reste. Que ce soit de tes problèmes actuels ou du reste de ta vie. »

Les vampires avaient toujours préféré les soumis aux sorciers normaux, car leur caractère pacifique et quémandeur d'attentions, s'accordait à merveille avec celui des vampires très possessifs et protecteurs. Les soumis toujours calmes étaient les plus à même de gérer les crises de sang ou de colère des vampires, mais surtout ils satisfaisaient les besoins égoïstes des suceurs de sang, tout en satisfaisant les leurs.

Quand Sanguini sentit Harry se détendre à son touché et s'appuyer plus franchement contre sa paume, il ne put donc s'empêcher de ronronner. Le sorcier lui jeta l'espace d'un instant un regard interrogateur, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse son regard et que Sanguini sente la résolution de son calice. Une paire de secondes plus tard, Harry s'était blotti contre lui dans un câlin réconfortant et farouche. En effet, le vampire serrait son calice contre lui comme pour le cacher au reste du monde, pour l'enchainer un peu plus à lui.

La créature magique se demanda si ce rapprochement rapide et cette confiance donnée, était uniquement dû au lien qui existait entre un calice ou un vampire, ou si ses mots et ses gestes n'étaient pas tout simplement ce qu'Harry attendait depuis si longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui disait de se décharger du fardeau qui était le sien, que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuperait à sa place. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Sanguini ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour son calice, car cela signifierait qu'il s'était toujours sentit seul, pendant toutes ses années… Une vingtaine d'années, c'était peu de choses pour un vampire, mais Sanguini n'oubliait pas que c'était beaucoup pour un humain, surtout quand il s'agissait des vingt premières années d'une vie. Mais maintenant il était là pour prendre soin d'Harry et il lui ferait quitter peu à peu son masque, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouverait, pour ne laisser plus que le véritable Harry Potter.

Toutefois, avant de travailler à cela avec son adorable calice, il allait s'atteler à le venger proprement ! Il était hors de question que les anglais s'en sortent ainsi ! Les vampires étaient bourrés de défauts et la rancune n'en n'était qu'un autre parmi la longue liste qui les caractérisait. Il allait se charger de ruiner les Weasley puisqu'ils s'étaient amusés à trahir Harry, et tout particulièrement Ginnevra Weasley qui allait rendre jusqu'à la moindre noise et jusqu'au moindre couvert qu'elle avait volé à celui qui fut son époux. Puis, ils pourraient s'en aller pour les Etats-Unis, pour échapper à la pression médiatique et pour démarrer une nouvelle vie sur de bonnes bases.

Heureusement Sanguini était assez vieux pour avoir un bon réseau de connaissances qui se feraient un plaisir de venger son calice et de lui rendre l'honneur qu'on lui avait pris. Les anglais allaient réellement regretter de s'en être pris à leur Héros et de ne pas l'avoir mieux protégé que ça. Il allait leur faire payer, peut-être allait-il en capturer quelques-uns afin les torturer pour l'exemple. Oh oui, il allait fait ça, et même pire. Il allait les évider comme des animaux avant de faire bouffer leurs entrailles à… !

Un grognement s'échappa de son calice, coupant le vampire dans ses désirs de vengeance. Harry qui observait curieusement Sanguini et ses yeux devenus rouges, baissa les yeux de gêne en entendant son ventre réclamer de la nourriture. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé et ce fait allié à sa nouvelle condition de calice, lui fit remarquer à quel point il avait faim. Sanguini sourit légèrement devant sa gêne et embrassa son front.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Repose-toi encore, même si je ne t'ai pas pris beaucoup de sang, c'était déjà trop dans ces conditions. »

Oui, il se vengerait et dans le sang, mais avant tout il devait prendre soin de son calice. Il avait autant besoin d'affection que d'attention.

« Merci. » Souffla Harry après que Sanguini se soit relevé, le laissant seul dans le canapé.

Ce simple mot était bien plus qu'une expression de sa gratitude pour le repas, il le remerciait aussi pour être venu le sauver, pour avoir décidé de le prendre comme calice, pour ne pas s'arrêter à son masque, pour vouloir connaître celui qui se cachait derrière le masque et pour sa promesse de prendre soin de lui aussi. C'était un « merci » profond et plein de sens, mais il sera le cœur de Sanguini qui regretta secrètement de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais maintenant il était là, alors il lui sourit.

 _ **FIN**_

 **°0o0°**

Je sais que pour beaucoup, ce ne sera pas une bonne fin ou même une fin en soi, mais l'histoire s'arrête là, donc il va falloir faire avec. Donc cette fois, Harry n'a pas vraiment été réparti à Poufsouffle, mais il est un véritable Poufsouffle dans l'âme !

Prestation compensatoire : demander à CacheCœur pour des infos supplémentaires lol

Pour l'histoire avec le directeur Dumbledore : ce dernier venait régulièrement s'enquérir de l'état d'Harry (pas dans le sens « comment va sa santé », mais plus « est-ce qu'il est toujours malléable et est-ce que sa magie se porte bien »), mais il effaçait toujours les souvenirs d'Harry après ça, mais le sort finissait toujours par sauter plus ou moins longtemps après, en fonction de ses accidents magiques. Sinon Harry ne lui en a pas voulu, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et Harry, déjà usé par la vie, savait que n'avoir aucun lien avec une personne n'empêchait pas de manipuler cette personne. Après, quand il a côtoyé Dumbledore par contre, il a vraiment cru que le vieux directeur s'était finalement attaché à lui à cause de son attitude, mais quand il a vu les souvenirs de Severus, paf le choc ! Il s'est sentit trahis car l'homme avait fait semblant de s'attacher à lui pour mieux l'utiliser.

Sinon côté Ginny/Harry, très clairement, oui Ginny usait de philtre d'amour, mais après quand elle a « forcé » Harry à l'épouser, elle n'a pas utilisé un philtre plus puissant, mais elle a couplé celui qu'elle utilisait déjà, avec une potion de soumission, c'est pour qu'il obéissait à tous ses ordres. Pour la petite anecdote, oui Ginny paiera car Sanguini fait appel à un vampire assez vieux qui connait d'anciens sorts, qui serviront notamment à recenser toutes les blessures d'Harry, mais également toutes les potions qu'on lui a données. Ce qui servira dans le procès lancé par Sanguini.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour en ce qui concerne les détails que je n'ai pas abordé.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt !

 _Une petite review ?_


	6. Serdaigle - Droits Créatures Magiques P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** UA Divergence Canon, Light-Bashing!Ron&Hermione

 **Maison :** Serdaigle

 **Pairing :** Wayne x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Cinquième Journée et Troisième Histoire. Cette fois l'Omegaverse ne concerne que les Créatures Magiques. Les trois chapitres de cette histoire seront peut-être un peu plus courts, mais eh ! Rappelez-vous que je n'ai promis aucune longueur xP

Gros Bisous à _x-manga-Bleach-x_ qui m'a fait découvrir pleins de couples et notamment celui-là !

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Droits des Créatures Magiques – Partie 1**_

 **…**

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé du jour au lendemain, à son 17e anniversaire, avec un physique bien différent de celui qu'il avait avant de se coucher, son premier réflexe fut de fouiller dans ses livres pour découvrir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Eh, on est Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas !

Harry Potter, le Survivant, ayant été réparti à la stupeur générale dans la maison du savoir – et non dans celle de la stupidité, pardon, de la bravoure, comme tout le monde l'aurait cru – était un garçon à qui les lunettes de vue lui servaient à quelque chose. Il concurrençait Hermione Granger, la _Miss-je-sais-tout_ de Gryffondor, dans toutes les matières qu'ils avaient en commun et même si la brune faisait mine d'en rigoler, Harry savait que la jalousie lui rongeait le cœur.

Pourtant, ils étaient amis… Plus ou moins… Malgré sa répartition dans une calme qui prônait la réflexion avant l'action, il se retrouvait toujours dans les pires aventures qu'il soit. Et bizarrement, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient toujours à ses côtés lors de ses moments. Ils s'étaient même auto-proclamés meilleurs amis du Survivant.

La majorité des Serdaigle savait que c'était faux, mais ils les pensaient tout de même amis. La totalité des Serpentard aimait se moquer de ces deux Gryffondors car ils étaient les moins dupes. Mais à cause de l'attitude de Ron et d'Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à se faire de véritables amis : ils ne savaient pas quand se taire et faisaient fuir toutes les personnes à qui il voudrait potentiellement parler. Harry ne savait même pas s'ils calculaient leurs moindres gestes et leurs moindres paroles, ou s'ils étaient vraiment stupides, mais ils avaient parfaitement réussi à l'isoler au fil des ans.

Oh bien sûr, il avait quelques connaissances, avec qui il pouvait discuter tranquillement dans la Salle Commune, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement les appeler « amis ». Sauf une, la douce et extravagante Luna ! Elle semblait imperméable à ces deux sangsues qui passaient leur temps à ses côtés, allant parfois jusqu'à l'inviter lourdement à leur table, à tel point que depuis deux ans, il s'excusait systématiquement en leur disant qu'il avait autre chose à faire, avant d'aller manger en cuisines.

Car si Ron n'était qu'un petit hypocrite jaloux et accusateur – à l'entendre, le monde entier n'était rien à côté de lui ou plus généralement des Gryffondors, insultant constamment tous ceux qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ne l'aimaient pas – Hermione avait la faculté extraordinaire de se croire au-dessus du monde, détentrice d'un savoir supérieur à toute autre personne dans ce monde. A tel point qu'elle reprenait tout le monde au sujet de tout, voulant imposer son point de vue et uniquement le sien au reste de la Terre.

Et après, on s'étonnait que plus personne ne voulait parler à Harry, car cela signifierait forcément par être obligé de les côtoyer à un moment ou un autre… Le jeune Potter se demandait même comment les deux Gryffondors arrivaient à se supporter l'un l'autre.

Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire de changement d'apparence, tous ses livres lui indiquaient qu'il semblait avoir obtenu un héritage magique. Cependant, il ne possédait rien à ce sujet pour pouvoir trouver quel genre de créature il était devenu. Son bon sens voulait qu'il s'adresse à un ami, toutefois nous en revenions au sujet précédemment cité : Hermione n'avait rien contre les Créatures Magiques, mais elle les traitait avec une telle… Condescendance !

Cela ne faisait aucun doute que pour elle, les Créatures Magiques étaient inférieures aux Sorciers car elles n'étaient pas assez évoluées, et que ces êtres avaient forcément besoin de son aide pour obtenir une place. En fait, son attitude trouvait son reflet dans celle des coloniaux lorsqu'ils découvraient des tribus indigènes : à leurs yeux, ces peuples étaient sous-développés et avaient absolument besoin de leur aide, ou alors ils méritaient la mort. Hermione agissait de la même manière avec les Créatures Magiques.

Quant à Ron, inutile d'en parler ! Si Harry avait le malheur d'être une Créature Magique que son éducation Gryffondorienne jugeait trop « noire » – sans forcément l'être, mais simplement en refusant d'obéir à Dumbledore ou en ne se trouvant pas du côté de la « Lumière » – alors le rouquin pourrait tout aussi bien le mener au bûcher de lui-même !

Il ne pouvait donc que s'adresser à Luna, mais celle-ci voyait des choses au-dessus de sa propre perception – il ne la croyait pas folle, il était persuadé que Luna était saine d'esprit, mais elle évoluait dans un plan Astral différent, si ce n'est supérieur au leur, d'après lui – et il craignait que ses réponses énigmatiques ne l'aident pas dans sa recherche. Car ce qui semblait claire pour la douce Luna, ne l'était pas toujours pour le commun des mortels.

Il se résolut pourtant à lui envoyer Hedwige en lui expliquant son problème et les changements physiques qu'il avait subis : son corps s'était allongé, sa peau était devenue d'une pâleur extrême mais plus aucun défaut ne subsistait, ses yeux verts déjà lumineux, semblaient désormais irradier d'une lueur sibylline, ses cheveux descendaient souplement sur sa nuque, mais ce qui lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain, n'était autre que les deux petites ailes de plumes noires qui sortaient de ses omoplates.

Hedwige revint en fin de soirée avec une petite bourse accrochée à la patte. Harry y découvrit son cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de sa douce Luna, un Attrape-Rêve qu'elle avait construit elle-même avec des plumes blanches de faucon venant de sa forme Animagus et quelques cheveux blonds qui s'enroulaient autour du cercle d'érable – le bois des voyageurs des explorateurs, excellent choix pour accompagner les rêves le soir. Malgré ces choix que tout à chacun aurait pu qualifier d'étrange, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'une puissante protection, surtout si Luna voyageait à travers les plans Astraux comme il le supposait, cet Attrape-Rêve serait une ancre pour ses rêves, ce moment où l'âme se détachait légèrement du corps pour voyager dans un autre plan.

Avec cela se trouvait sa réponse et étrangement un livre sur les démons. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses ailes – elles étaient devenues un peu plus grandes durant la journée – à travers le miroir de son armoire bancale. Visiblement, il avait bien fait de n'envoyer aucun message à Ron ou à Hermione s'il s'avérait être un démon. Pour lui, cela ne changeait rien, il n'avait jamais rencontré de démon face à face et même s'il en connaissait beaucoup à leur sujet, il n'avait pas d'idées arrêtées sur eux, ne croyant pas tout ce que les livres racontaient au pied de la lettre, comme Hermione le faisait si bien.

La missive de Luna était cependant truffée de phrases énigmatiques – il faillit même en louper le passage sur son anniversaire et sur le cadeau offert – mais il trouva une première piste dans la manière dont elle termina sa lettre « _J'ai hâte de revoir à Poudlard Hadès, de la part de Luna._ » A partir de là, il avait attrapé le livre qui accompagnait la lettre et il avait cherché. Il s'était avéré qu'il n'était pas réellement un démon, mais selon les termes exacts : un ange de la Mort. Sa situation au service de la Mort elle-même, le renvoyait cependant au rang de créature des Ténèbres, et comme l'une des fonctions des anges de la Mort était de veiller sur les Enfers, au rang de démons à peu de choses près.

Harry s'était étonné dans un premier temps d'être si banal avec un tel rôle, une telle importance, mais il s'était rappelé de ce que l'on disait de la Mort : qu'elle était simple et la même pour tous. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être lui-même une créature extravagante. Il apprit également ce jour-là, que sa race faisait partie de celles possédant une hiérarchie basée sur le caractère dominant ou soumis des membres de la race. Et chez eux, ce caractère se déterminait par la couleur de leurs ailes, noires pour les dominants et rouges pour les soumis.

Le nouvellement Hadès – car c'est ainsi qu'on appelait sa race à cause d'une ancienne erreur de traduction d'un texte grec magique parlant du Dieu Hadès que les Grecs de l'Antiquité vénéraient – ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir évité de porter les couleurs des Gryffondors, ou pleurer du destin qui se moquait de lui, car il n'avait rien du dominant, au contraire il recherchait désespérément quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait baisser sa garde, et qui l'aimerait ainsi.

Au moins une chose était sûre, jamais il ne dirait à Ron ou à Hermione ce qu'il était devenu !

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, Je vous avais prévenu qu'il serait un peu plus court !

Mais je me suis bien amusé à écrire sur le degré d'élévation spirituelle (quelqu'un trouve la référence ?) de Luna ! Et Harry qui est vachement lucide sur Ron et Hermione, mais quand même isolé à cause d'eux. Ah, c'est moche la vie parfois, surtout quand la tienne est écris par un auteur qui veut un peu t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs XD

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser et je vous dis à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	7. Serdaigle - Droits Créatures Magiques P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Hurt, Warth, Romance

 **Maison :** Serdaigle

 **Pairing :** Wayne x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

On entame cette sixième journée toujours avec Serdaigle, pour la partie 2 de cette histoire, qui en compte d'ailleurs trois, j'avais oublié de le préciser ! Toutes mes excuses. Cette fois on a fait un petit saut dans le temps puisque – pour ceux qui suivent – au chapitre précédent nous étions en Juillet 1997, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, mais là on se situe après la Bataille Finale de mai 1998, quelque chose comme trois à cinq semaines après.

Je ne rajoute rien, sinon je vous en dirais trop et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Droits des Créatures Magiques – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Harry serra les dents lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre du Ministère. Depuis la Bataille Finale à Poudlard, l'institution gouvernementale sorcière d'Angleterre n'était plus sous le joug de Voldemort, et un nouveau Ministre avait été élu temporairement. Harry pensait sincèrement que Kingsley ferait un très bon Ministre pour le peuple sorcier, cependant l'homme avait été sous l'emprise de Dumbledore bien trop longtemps et il s'était mis en tête – ou plutôt le feu directeur lui avait mis en tête – qu'Harry était une icône irréprochable de la Lumière et qu'il était indispensable pour le futur de leur monde.

Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie d'être le trophée, le joli pantin du Ministère, leur mascotte qu'on brandirait pour un oui ou pour non, afin de faire passer toutes sortes de lois, dont les conséquences et les enjeux ne lui seraient sûrement expliqués ! Harry refusait d'être une telle personne, sans compter qu'il avait maintenant un rôle dans ce monde, autre que celui de vaincre le dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres en date.

Déjà, le peuple sorcier pensait qu'il allait se lancer dans des études d'Aurors, lui, un Serdaigle ! Il aimerait bien se demander où tout le monde était allé chercher une telle idée, mais il savait parfaitement qui avait répandu de telles bêtises : Ron et Hermione. Il pourrait en parier son diplôme ! Et il y tenait à son diplôme où s'étalait les Optimal et son titre de Major de Promotion ! Car il avait beau avoir crapaüté dans toute l'Angleterre pendant presqu'une année, pour détruire tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort, il n'en n'avait pas oublié ses études ! La tête d'Hermione quand il était arrivé avec son diplôme fraichement obtenu en candidat libre, trois semaines après la bataille, avait été… Hm… Jouissive !

Certes, son titre de Major de Promotion était encore temporaire, le temps que tous les élèves de son année aient passés leurs examens eux-aussi, mais les examinateurs lui avaient déjà dit que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient de tels résultats ! La modestie n'étant pas un de ses meilleurs traits de caractère – il le déplorait parfois, mais s'en accommodait très bien le reste du temps – il avait hâte de pouvoir de nouveau brandir son diplôme et ses résultats devant Hermione, qui pleurerait sur les siens excellents, mais dont elle aurait la certitude qu'ils étaient inférieurs aux siens.

Toutefois, son diplôme n'allait pas être d'une grande aide désormais… Cette nouvelle lettre du Ministère n'était pas une autre demande pour participer à une quelconque soirée mondaine, ou un énième rendez-vous avec le Ministère de la Magie pour discuter de son rôle dans le monde sorcier. Non. Il s'agissait purement et simplement d'un avertissement. Habillement déguisé en effet, mais il était bien là. Kingsley avait apparemment appris qu'il n'était pas si « sorcier » que ça et il le sommait, avec quelques belles tournures de phrases, de leur obéir, sinon sa condition serait révélée à tous et il se retrouverait sans le sou.

Les Créatures Magiques n'avaient en effet, que peu de droits. La grande majorité d'entre elles ne pouvait pas trouver d'emploi dans le monde sorcier ou créer leur propre entreprise car cela leur était interdit. De plus, n'étant plus de « vrais » sorciers, elles n'avaient plus la possibilité d'être désigné comme Chef de Famille. Cela donnerait après tout un très mauvais exemple qu'une Créature Magique soit à la tête d'une famille sorcière ! Et en Angleterre, les Héritages Magiques se retrouvaient contraints aux mêmes règles, car considérés dès lors comme des Créatures Magiques à leur tour.

On lui demandait de renoncer à sa liberté ou à une source de revenu… N'importe quel Gryffondor – un véritable membre de cette maison, cela s'entend – aurait répondu avec ferveur que la liberté n'avait pas de prix, mais Harry n'était pas aussi stupide. Sans argent, il était bien trop difficile de vivre. Il ne savait même pas si à cause de tout ça, il pourrait continuer de garder le Grimmauld Place ou Kreattur à son service. Qui sait en plus ce qui pourrait arriver aux coffres de sa famille – Potter et Black puisque Sirius avait fait de lui son héritier – pendant cette période de gel ! Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si une faille se présentait, ses détracteurs s'y engouffreraient avec joie.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait désormais une mission. La Mort, qui lui était apparue après qu'il ait reçu l' _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort, lui avait expliqué qu'une fois qu'il serait libéré de Destinée, elle viendrait le chercher pour lui expliquer en quoi son travail consistait. Seulement voilà, en se trouvant enchainé au Ministère, il lui serait sûrement impossible de remplir le rôle qui était le sien… Quel dilemme…

 **oOo**

Harry arriva difficilement à ouvrir la porte, ses mains tremblaient et il tenait à peine debout, seul le panneau de bois lui permettait de se tenir sur ses jambes et s'appuyer dessus tout en essayant de l'ouvrir n'était pas aussi simple qu'il aurait pu le croire. Franchement, quelle idée d'utiliser une clé ! Il aurait mieux fait de faire de sa magie la clé en question ! Mais à l'époque il demandait juste pourquoi les sorciers avaient forcément besoin de tout ramener à la magie. Maintenant il savait, c'était bien plus facile à utiliser quand on était mal en point que d'insérer une putain de clé dans une foutue serrure !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Harry chuta dans le hall. Il entendit vaguement le tableau de Walburga appeler Kreattur et le vieil elfe se précipiter vers lui. Lorsqu'il avait perdu ses droits en tant que sorciers, Kreattur aurait dû arrêter son service auprès de lui, mais le vieil elfe avait décidé de quitter la famille Black pour devenir son elfe de maison personnel, il avait donc pu rester s'occuper de celui qui avait respecté la volonté de son maître feu Regulus.

Le tableau de la matriarche Black ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais Walburga ne le détestait pas non plus car il avait bien plus d'esprit que n'importe quel autre Sang-Mêlé, Sang-de-Bourbe ou Gryffondor. Ils arrivaient donc à cohabiter tous les trois.

« Maître Harry ! » S'exclama le vieil elfe en le faisant atterrir par magie dans son lit.

Ce dernier grogna légèrement, malgré la matière douce et moelleuse de son matelas et ses draps, son dos n'avait pas apprécié le choc.

En voyant les couvertures blanches se colorer peu à peu de rouge, Kreattur disparut chercher la seule autre personne – avec Luna – qui était autorisée dans la maison familiale Black sous Fidelitas. Harry posa un bras devant ses yeux, essayant de garder une respiration lente et de ne pas s'endormir, son futur invité aurait besoin qu'il reste éveillé.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda un jeune homme en s'approchant à toute hâte du lit.

D'un geste de la baguette, il sortit d'une petite malle, l'équivalent de la réserve de potion de Snape. Puis il fit disparaître ses vêtements, ne le laissant qu'en boxer, pour commencer à observer les différentes blessures qui clairsemaient son corps.

« Guet-apens… » Murmura Harry.

Le jeune Hadès observa Wayne, un Serdaigle de son année, serrer les dents et continuer ses soins. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux vert-noisette, suivait une formation de Médicomage, son rêve depuis toujours. Harry ne l'avait toujours connu que de loin, lors d'une session de travail ou pendant quelques minutes de silence au coin du feu. Il faisait partie de ces connaissances que l'on vient voir quand on a un problème ou une question, et cela aurait pu continuer à être ainsi si Luna n'avait pas mentionné le Serdaigle au détour d'une conversation.

Elle lui avait dit que le jeune Hopkins l'avait toujours aidé pendant cette année à Poudlard – ou du moins pendant le temps où elle y était, puisqu'elle avait été enfermée dans les cachots de la résidence Malfoy pendant un moment – et Harry était allé le voir pour le remercier et jouer la fausse comédie du grand frère protecteur au jeune homme. Il s'était avéré que Wayne n'avait pas du tout chercher à impressionner Luna, mais indirectement lui.

Harry avait d'abord cru que le châtain été intéressé par sa célébrité – il n'aurait pas été le premier – mais il l'aurait quand même laissé être à ses côtés pour avoir soutenu Luna. Mais Wayne n'avait pas guidé par la convoitise de ce qu'être ami avec le Survivant lui apporterait, non le Serdaigle plus si adolescent que ça, lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis déjà deux ans et qu'il avait essayé de marquer des points en restant auprès de Luna, puis que finalement il avait appris à apprécier la lunatique jeune fille.

Il avait été désarçonné par sa déclaration, mais il s'était vite repris et avait répondu par la négative. A l'époque, Wayne ne savait pas qu'il était une Créature Magique et il ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle fasse la une de la Gazette. Mais Wayne n'avait pas semblé surpris, sûrement pensait-il à l'époque qu'Harry estimait que son camarade n'était pas assez bien pour lui, mais l'ange de Mort aurait pourtant bien tenter l'expérience dans d'autres circonstances.

Pourtant, suite à la lettre du Ministère lui posant un ultimatum et aux nombreux titres sur sa condition, Harry n'avait reçu qu'une unique lettre bienveillante – il faillit presque la louper au milieu du flot d'insultes, on lui reprochait d'avoir dupé le peuple sorcier, d'être un menteur, un monstre, une créature immonde – et elle était signée du Serdaigle. Il s'agissait plus d'un court billet qu'une lettre avec une unique question « _est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?_ »

Harry avait hésité plusieurs mois avant d'autoriser sa présence chez lui, c'était finalement Luna qui l'avait convaincu et le jeune Potter savait que Luna se trompait très rarement. Au début, ils s'étaient vus tous les trois une fois par mois pour prendre des nouvelles, discuter, faire connaissance et partager un bon repas. Puis Luna et Wayne s'étaient petit à petit mis à s'inviter parfois quelques soirs de semaine, pour se voir un peu plus, selon les humeurs de chacun. Harry ne le leur avait pas dit, mais il leur en était reconnaissant. Plusieurs fois il avait eu l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau et plusieurs fois ils avaient été là pour lui donner du courage, l'écouter ou le distraire.

Il avait un travail auprès de Mort, mais il n'était pas vraiment rémunéré pour ça. A vrai dire, il était le seul Ange vivant et Mort avait parfois du mal à gérer cette diffrence. Normalement, les autres Anges mourraient peu de temps après l'obtention de leur héritage et ils venaient s'installer aux Enfers où ils ne souffraient plus de la faim et où on pouvait les payer avec de l'argent du système démoniaque. Et il aurait dû en être de même pour lui après son affrontement contre Voldemort : au moment où l'Horcruxe avait été détruit, il aurait dû mourir lui-aussi. Mais à cause – ou grâce selon le point de vue – des machinations de Dumbledore qui avait joué avec les Reliques de la Mort, il avait eu le choix entre vivre et mourir. Et il avait décidé de vivre. Non pas pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé, mais pour revoir sa petite sœur de cœur, sa petite Luna.

De l'argent des Enfers lui était donc crédité sur un compte, mais il ne pouvait l'utiliser dans le monde des sorciers ou le convertir en argent du monde des vivants. Heureusement Kreattur débordait d'idée pour obtenir de la nourriture de qualité sans avoir à payer. Au début Harry n'avait pas trop aimé ça, cela s'apparentait à du vol après tout. Puis il s'était souvenu de toutes ses années dans le placard sous l'escalier à crever de faim à cause d'une bêtise stupide et sa promesse de ne plus avoir à connaître une telle sensation un jour. Alors il avait accepté et fermé les yeux sur ces larcins.

Sept mois après que la presse ait annoncée que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'était qu'une Créature Magique qui avait dû voler sa force à un honnête Sorcier, Harry avait connu les joies de sa nouvelle vie : un groupe de sorciers foncièrement racistes lui avait tendu un piège pour lui donner une correction. La première fois, il s'était défendu et il était rentré chez lui avec seulement quelques égratignures, mais dans l'heure qui suivit, il reçut un hibou du Ministère qui l'informait du crime qu'il avait commis et de l'amende dont il devait s'acquitter.

Il n'y avait aucun procès, aucun rendez-vous pour qu'il puisse donner sa version des faits. C'était ainsi qu'étaient faits les droits des Créatures Magiques. Et le lendemain, la Gazette titrait de l'agression que de pauvres sorciers avaient subie de la part de l'ancien Héros de Guerre. La situation lui était restée en travers de la gorge et même si Luna lui avait proposé de publier sa version dans le Chicaneur, il n'avait pas voulu faire cela à Xenophilius et il avait refusé.

Depuis lors, on lui tendit de nombreux guet-apens et il se laissait faire, se demandant si Mort ne lui en voulait pas un peu pour avoir obtenu ses Reliques et qu'Elle faisait exprès de le laisser dans le monde des vivants. A chaque fois, Wayne était venu le soigner, répondant à l'appel – et surtout à la venue d'un Kreattur au bord de l'asphyxie – nourrissant toujours un peu plus sa colère de plus en plus grande pour la nation sorcier. Harry se sentait presque détaché de tout ça, les sorciers avaient un jour été son peuple et il se serait sentit trahis par leurs manières de faire, mais ce n'était plus le cas et il savait notamment qu'il pourrait avoir sa revanche à leur mort.

« Harry… »

Le murmure de Wayne le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je… S'il te plait, lies-toi à moi, je prendrais soin de toi et je pourrais te mettre à l'abri de tout ce qu'ils te font. »

Le jeune Hadès regarda son Médicomage personnel qui le fixait avec détermination, un fond de colère et de tristesse pour ce qu'il subissait.

« Tu ne sais pas tout de moi. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-il légèrement. « Mais je t'aime et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. »

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Et Voilà ! On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Comme je disais, la taille varie très clairement en fonction de mes envies, je n'y peux rien, sincèrement XD

Sinon je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part que je vous retrouve demain pour la partie 3 ! Yeah ! A plus mes petits sorciers !

 _Une petite review ?_


	8. Serdaigle - Droits Créatures Magiques P3

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Politique

 **Maison :** Serdaigle

 **Pairing :** Wayne x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

On attaque la septième journée avec la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire ! Dans le chapitre précédent, Wayne demandait à Harry de faire de lui son compagnon, qu'a bien pu répondre notre petit Ryry favori ?

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Droits des Créatures Magiques – Partie 3**_

 **…**

Harry observait Wayne évoluer dans la cuisine comme si cela avait toujours été sa place et cette idée lui plaisait bien dans un certain sens. Il ne savait cependant pas si c'était sa partie primitive qui se manifestait, ou bien si c'était réellement sa propre joie. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry avait accepté la proposition de son Médicomage personnel, il ressentait une forte attirance pour lui et s'il n'était pas sûr d'être amoureux de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était déjà bien assez pour lui.

Cependant, pour que le lien soit effectif, Harry avait dû être au-dessus lors de cette première relation sexuelle, à cause de son statut de dominant pour sa race. Mais si cela n'avait pas été foncièrement désagréable – il avait même pris beaucoup de plaisir – cette situation l'avait quand mit mal à l'aise, lui confirmant silencieusement qu'il n'était réellement pas fait pour dominer. Il avait détesté devoir tenir les rênes de leur nouveau couple, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de s'abandonner aux commandes de son amant.

Si Wayne avait été heureux de pouvoir donner en partie sa virginité à Harry – il avait tout de même de l'expérience, il avait presque vingt-trois ans après tout – il était tout autant ravi de ressentir toute la confiance qu'Harry plaçait en lui, lorsqu'il se laissait complètement aller dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à remettre le couvert après l'acte qui les avait liés, mais dans des positions inverses cette fois-ci. Le Médicomage s'était occupé d'Harry et de son corps avec respect et une touche d'adoration qui avait envoyé des papillons de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de la créature.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit – en fait la seconde car il avait d'abord savouré la chaleur de Wayne à ses côtés – était une phrase que son oncle lui répétait souvent, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était bizarre. Harry était sûr que s'il avait été là, il l'aurait encore insulté de monstre ou d'anormal, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait accepté cela de bon cœur, si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait continuer à être heureux comme il l'était.

Depuis, le tout jeune couple se comportait comme des jeunes mariés, ayant du mal à se quitter longtemps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher ou d'embrasser l'autre, et ayant mis un point d'honneur à baptiser les nombreuses pièces du Grimmauld Place ainsi que de nombreuses surfaces planes qui ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des lits. Ils étaient insatiables et un simple effleurement pouvait conduire à quelques délicieuses séances de sport – et pas toujours dans un lit.

Lorsque Kreattur était tombé sur eux dans une situation compromettante pour la première fois, le pauvre vieil elfe s'était enfui, mortifié, en insultant la jeune génération trop libertine ! Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour autant, ils avaient à peine remarqué son arrivée et son départ à vrai dire. Après qu'ils eussent finis leurs activités, l'elfe de maison était réapparu avec quelques valises, en leur annonçant qu'il leur laissait l'intendance de la demeure le temps qu'ils calment leurs ardeurs – là ils avaient rougi en comprenant que cela signifiait qu'ils avaient été un peu surpris – et qu'il allait faire le tour des domaines de la famille en attendant pour faire un bilan de leurs états.

Les deux compagnons n'avaient pu qu'hocher la tête, horriblement gênés, en laissant l'elfe partir. Leur embarras n'avait duré que trois heures avant que la passion ne revienne. Quelque peu inquiet de ses hormones en ébullition, Harry avait laissé Wayne préparer un solide repas, pour aller consulter le livre que Luna lui avait offert des années auparavant. Il avait été soulagé de voir que leur attitude passionnelle, était en grande partie dû au besoin que deux compagnons avaient de s'unir, pour renforcer le nouveau lien.

Il avait fait part de sa découverte à Wayne et celui-ci s'était contenté de poser sur la table, deux potions revigorantes avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Harry s'était alors dit que finalement, il n'avait plus si hâte de mourir et qu'il pourrait même aimer cette nouvelle page de sa vie.

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'Harry rentra ce jour-là, la colère semblait littéralement bouillir dans son sang. Ses joues étaient rouges et Wayne se prit à penser qu'il voudrait les voir se colorer pour une toute autre raison, mais si sauter sur son petit-copain aurait été une bonne diversion, le problème n'en reviendrait que plus fort. Alors il ferma le livre qu'il lisait et attendit qu'Harry s'installe dans le canapé à côté de lui.

« Dis-moi tout. »

Sa voix douce et assurée calma une partie de la colère de l'Hadès et celui-ci se laissa attirer dans une étreinte rassurante. La main qui se glissa dans son dos pour le détendre finit de le convaincre à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, tout en se laissant aller contre son petit-ami. C'était pour cela que ses émotions pour Wayne devenaient de plus en plus fortes, il pouvait lui laisser le contrôle sans hésitation et son compagnon aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, sans en abuser pour autant.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » Demanda-t-il pourtant, au lieu d'expliquer la situation.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les… _visites_ que tu reçois régulièrement. » Grogna-t-il, mais son ton agressif n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

« Parce que tu as déjà à gérer beaucoup de choses, et qu'ils ont beau me harceler, je ne changerais pas d'avis. » Répondit Wayne et enfouissant son nez dans les mèches folles de son petit-ami.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire… » Bougonna Harry en réponse, tout en se détendant petit à petit.

Wayne se retint de répliquer, de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était peut-être pas en public le moteur de leur couple, mais que la vérité était toute autre, et que c'était en théorie à lui de régler les problèmes d'Harry, non l'inverse. Il ne dit rien, car il savait que cette fois, c'était la créature en Harry qui parlait, il l'entendait aux intonations protectrices qu'il percevait dans sa voix, il le sentait à son corps irradiant d'une douce chaleur caractéristique à ce qui précédait l'apparition de ses ailes, et il aurait pu le voir dans les yeux d'Harry qui seraient devenus plus sombres, presque noirs, s'il avait pu observer son visage.

Après qu'ils se soient liés, les droits auxquels Harry était soumis avaient changés. Les Gobelins avaient été les premiers à le savoir et ils avaient envoyé un courrier à Harry pour que celui-ci reprenne en charge son rôle de Lord Potter-Black et de chef de famille de ses deux maisons. Son conseiller personnel l'avait également informé des libertés que le Ministère de la Magie avait prises avec le contenu de ses coffres. Autant dire qu'Harry n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre cela et il avait dû se montrer bien plus belliqueux et impérieux que lorsqu'il jouait son rôle de Survivant, un masque forgé pour le protéger des attaques du monde sorcier.

Cet écart avec sa véritable personnalité qui ne rêvait que de paix, d'exil et de tranquillité, était un poids pour lui et il rentrait toujours tendu de ses visites du monde sorcier. Elles s'étaient malheureusement multipliées depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses titres, car en plus de mener un procès contre le Ministère pour « abus de pouvoir » et « vol de propriétés privées », il avait décidé de représenter ses sièges au Magenmagot pour lutter en faveur des lois des Créatures Magiques. Autant dire qu'il avait plusieurs peuples non-sorciers derrière lui, ainsi que quelques groupes militants pour les droits des Créatures Magiques, mais qui n'étaient jamais représentés au Magenmagot.

Son arrivée au Magenmagot avait soulevé de nombreuses protestations, mais aucune loi ne l'interdisait de diriger sa famille du moment qu'il avait un compagnon : en effet, aucune famille noble digne de ce nom, n'aurait permis à une Créature Magique de prendre les rênes du clan, quitte à le déshérité ou à nommer un autre héritier, donc la question ne s'était jamais posée et Harry en avait outrageusement profité.

Malgré tout, il n'aimait toujours pas être mis trop en avant, mais il allait devoir se faire violence cette fois-ci pour dénoncer publiquement le Ministère, en espérant que cela remettrait ses détracteurs à leur place ! Depuis qu'il avait repris les sièges Potter et Black, Wayne recevait de nombreuses _visites_ pour le convaincre de – le pousser à – quitter Harry, afin que ce dernier perde tous ses droits nouvellement acquis. Cela allait jusqu'au harcèlement et Harry ne pouvait tolérer cela ! Le Ministère avait mal calculé son coup cette fois-ci, car après son communiqué de presse, il n'allait pas seulement devoir gérer une mauvaise image, mais devoir faire face à une immense communauté – disparate et clairsemée certes, et c'est ce qui leur avait porté préjudice – de Créatures qui n'allaient pas restés les bras croisés en apprenant cela !

On ne s'attaquait pas au compagnon d'une Créature Magique ! La révolution était en marche !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais rien de plus à écrire à ce sujet, donc je vous laisse imaginer la suite si cela ne vous satisfait pas lol Je ne voyais pas l'histoire aller plus loin même s'il s'agit le fil rouge de cette troisième histoire. C'est donc ainsi que ce 7e jour se termine !

Je vous dis à demain mes petits sorciers :)

 _Une petite review ?_


	9. Gryffondor - Lequel est-ce ?

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Maison :** Gryffondor

 **Pairing :** Fred x Harry x Georges

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Hey mes petits sorciers, on se retrouve pour un autre chapitre, une autre journée et une nouvelle histoire ! Cette fois le couple sera plus sous-entendu car je ne me sentais pas de faire quelque chose de trop poussé. Non pas que je n'aime pas ce couple, au contraire ! Mais il n'est pas si simple à écrire mine de rien

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Lequel est-ce ?**_

 **…**

Harry faisait le tour des rayons en notant dans un carnet, les différents produits qu'il faudra remettre avant l'arrivée des heures pleines. Pleines de clients et pleines de danger aussi. C'était après tout le risque de travailler dans un magasin de Farces et Attrapes, certaines inventions pouvaient se déclencher à cause d'un client trop peu méticuleux, créant le désordre dans la boutique.

Le frère jumeau du Survivant, Harry James Potter de son nom, avait trouvé un emploi dans la prolifique entreprise Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Avec l'ouverture d'un autre magasin à Pré-au-lard, au plus près des étudiants de Poudlard, George et Fred avaient dû se résoudre à prendre un employé pour les assister car ils devaient aussi faire des voyages à Pré-au-Lard, pour aider si besoin et gérer les stocks. Leur choix s'était finalement porté sur le frère du meilleur ami de leur frère Ron. Là où Charlus Sirius Potter, le fameux Survivant ayant défait Voldemort en mai 1998, semblait presque vivre avec eux au Terrier, quand il ne se trouvait pas à Grimmauld Place, son frère jumeau Harry avait trouvé un appartement dès sa sortie de Poudlard, pour quitter la maison de leur famille adoptive.

Charlus avait donc entendu les jumeaux expliquer à leur mère qu'il leur faudrait bientôt chercher un ou deux employés pour les aider. Ils avaient déjà convenu avec leur ancien associé Lee Jordan, que ce dernier serait le patron de la boutique de Pré-au-Lard, mais ouvrir deux boutiques, c'était bien plus de travail qu'une seule. Ron avait tenté de se proposer, histoire de gagner de l'argent et de ne pas trop se fouler non plus – il pensait sûrement que sa flemmardise serait acceptée par ses frères – mais les jumeaux s'étaient moqués de lui et de son incapacité à s'occuper de lui-même, alors d'une boutique ? Charlus avait alors glissé que son frère pourrait peut-être être intéressé.

Les deux rouquins – ainsi que Ron et Molly qui écoutaient toujours la discussion – s'étaient montrés assez sceptiques. A vrai dire ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment Harry à ce moment-là, ils ne lui avaient que très peu parlé, son frère avait tendance à attirer toute l'attention sur lui à cause de sa célébrité. Ils se rappelaient juste vaguement que l'enfant était resté de très longues minutes sous le Choixpeau – contrairement à son frère qui avait été réparti aussi rapidement que Malfoy – avant que l'artefact ne l'envoie à Gryffondor. Ils lui avaient quelque fois parlés, mais c'était toujours au sujet de son frère.

Les deux jumeaux Potter leur avaient semblé étrangement distants l'un de l'autre, presque le contraire d'eux deux. Fred et Georges s'étaient demandés si ce n'était pas à cause de leur différence physique – là où Charlus avait les yeux noisette de James, Harry avait le regard vert et intense de sa mère, mais même si c'était là leur seule différence, elle était flagrante – qui les avait empêchée de jouer de leur ressemblance.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi Charlus, mais… » Commença Fred.

« On cherche plutôt quelqu'un avec de l'expérience. » Termina Georges.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous propose de l'embaucher. Notre oncle tenait un magasin, une sorte d'épicerie, et Harry était toujours chargé de l'aider. »

Les frères Weasley continuaient d'être réticents à employer un adolescent tout juste sorti de Poudlard qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Charlus avait soupiré en voyant leur hésitation, et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre raison, il avait soupiré :

« Si vous avez peur qu'on le confonde avec moi, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander de changer d'apparence. C'est un Métamorphomage, il pourra très bien changer son visage. Il le faisait souvent pour prendre ma place aux heures de colle quand j'avais autre chose à faire, ou quand nous sommes partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Si nous avons si peu de problèmes avec les Mangemorts, c'était parce qu'il apparaissait et disparaissait à plusieurs endroits dans tout le pays, avec mon apparence. »

Tous les Weasley avaient regardé Charlus avec des yeux ronds à cette nouvelle. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler d'une telle chose ! Sous leur empressement et leurs questions, le jeune Potter leur avait alors expliqué qu'étant plus jeune, il avait une santé fragile alors qu'Harry ne tombait jamais malade. Son jumeau s'était alors mis en tête de toujours le protéger. Tout d'abord de leur oncle souvent violent, puis du monde magique quand ils en avaient appris l'existence. Harry avait été le premier à comprendre que quelque chose se tramait derrière la célébrité de son Charlus, et il avait tout fait pour se renseigner pour veiller sur son frère.

« J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris qu'il soit réparti à Gryffondor. Il a dû vraiment ardemment négocier avec le Choixpeau, il a toujours eu un gros potentiel de Serpentard. Il n'aime pas qu'on le remarque, il préfère travailler dans l'ombre comme il me l'a dit une fois. »

Harry se faisait un devoir de toujours couvrir Charlus ou de l'aider dans ses quêtes. Mais ce ne fut qu'à partir de la troisième année qu'Harry avait compris que le directeur cachait quelque chose, que son attitude était réellement étrange – même s'il avait eu des doutes avant. Il avait compris que Dumbledore cherchait à modeler une arme en Charlus, alors son jumeau n'avait fait que se fondre un peu plus dans son ombre. Harry savait toujours tout avant son frère, mais il savait aussi ce qu'il devait ou non dire à Charlus, ce qu'il fallait qu'ils gardent tout deux secret – sans en parler à Dumbledore ou à leurs amis – ou non.

« Les deux seuls qui ont toujours été capables de voir à travers ses dons, quand il prenait ma place, ont toujours été… »

« Dumbledore ? » Avaient demandé en cœur les jumeaux roux.

Charlus avait esquissé un sourire ironique.

« Non, il y arrivait parfois, mais il se faisait souvent avoir. Harry était un excellent acteur. Non, il s'agissait de Snape et de Percy. C'étaient eux qui arrivaient toujours à savoir si s'était moi ou lui en face d'eux. »

« Percy ? » S'était exclamé Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Ouais, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Harry et Snape n'en voulait jamais vraiment à Harry de prendre ma place. Oh la première fois il avait été surpris et il nous avait collé tous les deux, d'une part pour qu'Harry ne prenne pas de nouveau ma place, et parce que c'était Snape. Il avait dit un truc du genre : _puisque vous aimez tellement les heures de colle M. Potter, vous aurez l'occasion d'en faire quelques-unes de plus avec moi_. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils se sont dit pendant cette colle, mais après ça, Snape acceptait que quelques fois Harry prennent ma place. En échange, il me demandait deux fois plus de travail. »

Ce jour-là, ils avaient compris que si Harry et Charlus semblaient distants l'un de l'autre au premier abord, ils étaient en réalité aussi étroitement liés qu'eux. Et aussi qu'ils avaient trouvé leur futur employé ! Comment pourraient-ils refuser un Métamorphomage, un Serpentard caché parmi les Gryffondors, un protecteur formidable qui avait participé à la guerre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Ce nouvel employé était bien trop génial pour qu'ils refusent sa candidature, surtout que c'étaient des qualités parfaites pour un sorcier farceur !

Harry avait donc été sollicité par les deux frères Weasley pour travailler dans leur boutique et cela avait été le début de son calvaire. Le travail en soit n'était pas difficile, au contraire, il aimait beaucoup s'occuper de la boutique et les produits des jumeaux étaient toujours intéressants. De temps en temps ils insistaient pour qu'il teste une nouvelle création et si les résultats étaient parfois encombrants – il s'était une fois retrouvé avec des tentacules sur tout le corps – mais ce n'était toujours pas là la raison de son supplice.

Non, depuis ces 17 ans, son sang de créature s'était réveillé, tout comme celui de Charlus. Ils étaient tous les deux des créatures magiques, des Anubis. A moitié canidé, ils n'avaient pas de grands pouvoirs, ils pouvaient évaluer les âmes à travers leurs auras et ils avaient également la capacité de purifier les corps d'excès de magie noire ou de maladies mineures. Toutefois, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, ils pouvaient percevoir la présence de leur compagnon. Etant à moitié canidé sous leur apparence de bête, les Anubis pouvaient sentir littéralement leur présence et leur corps réagissait à cette odeur spéciale.

Et vraisemblablement, l'un de deux frères jumeaux Weasley était son compagnon car il réagissait à leur présence. Le lien de jumeaux magiques semblait toutefois brouiller sa perception, même celle des auras, car il n'arrivait pas à découvrir lequel des deux roux était son compagnon. Son corps s'échauffait en leur présence et Harry se demandait s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte et qu'ils ne faisaient pas sans cesse exprès de passer constamment à côté de lui, de parfois le bloquer contre un mur ou une porte en se justifiant à cause de malencontreux obstacles au sol. Harry n'en pouvait plus, son corps se mettait même à trembler d'anticipation dès que l'un d'entre eux entrait dans la même pièce que lui.

Fred et Georges n'étaient cependant pas tout à fait innocent dans cette histoire. Dès qu'ils avaient revus Harry à son appartement – ils étaient venus directement chez lui pour l'embaucher dans leur magasin – ils avaient découverts que le jeune homme était leur compagnon. Ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte après son anniversaire, mais Harry n'était jamais venu chez eux l'été de sa 17e année, contrairement à Charlus, il était déjà parti en quête de lieux possibles pour les Horcruxes, et lorsqu'ils l'avaient revu le jour de la Bataille Finale, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention à cause des évènements de la journée. Ils ne l'avaient plus vu par la suite, ce qui expliquait leur surprise lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le frère du Survivant était leur compagnon.

Dans un premier temps, ils avaient douté, car ils n'avaient rien ressenti en présence de Charlus. Alors que puisqu'ils avaient ressenti quelque chose pour Harry, cela voulait dire que le jeune homme était lui-aussi une créature magique. Or ils avaient d'abord cru qu'Harry étant autre chose qu'un simple sorcier, Charlus et lui étaient comme eux : des Geminis, deux corps mais une seule âme, ces créatures magiques allaient toujours par deux mais ne concernaient que les jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas compagnons, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés pour autant. Georges et Fred avaient donc cru qu'Harry et Charlus étaient comme eux, et ce qui arrivait à un Gemini arrivait à l'autre, qu'ils formeraient alors deux couples de jumeaux.

Mais ils avaient compris leur erreur assez rapidement quand Harry leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas trop chat, quand un félin l'avait _menacé_ de ses griffes et que le Potter lui avait grogné dessus. Cela aurait pu être dû à un Animagus, mais les sorciers possédant du sang de créature magique éveillé ne pouvaient pas se changer en animal, puisqu'ils avaient déjà leur apparence de créature. Et en sachant cela, les jumeaux facétieux s'étaient donc tournés vers d'autres types de créatures. S'ils ne savaient toujours pas quelle créature il était, ils étaient maintenant convaincus qu'il était fait pour eux et s'amusaient désormais à faire tourner en bourrique leur pauvre compagnon, avant de l'approcher et de le faire leur.

Fred regarda Harry s'enfuir, son délicieux petit corps tremblant disparaissant de sa vue. Il entendit un ricanement à sa droite, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son frère. Un bras se passa autour de ses épaules et Georges pencha la tête vers lui :

« Je pense que nous avons assez joué avec lui. »

« Hm… Je ne suis pas sûr, on pourrait peut-être continuer un peu plus. » Répliqua Fred en se léchant les lèvres d'un air prédateur.

« Sadique. » Rigola Georges. « Non, il ne faut pas pousser le jeu trop loin sinon nous pourrions le perdre. »

« Il ne s'en ira pas ! » Grogna Fred. « Il est à nous, il le sait, il ne peut pas s'enfuir. »

Fred avait toujours été le plus possessif et le plus ouvert à ses instincts de créatures magiques, même si les Geminis n'en n'avaient que très peu.

« On parle d'un Serpentard qui s'est fait passer pour un Gryffondor. Il possède une grande maitrise de lui-même et pourrait décider qu'il ne veut plus jouer. Juste pour que nous le poursuivions et que nous soyons forcés de tout lui révéler. Si tu ne veux pas perdre cette manche, nous devons agir en premier. »

Georges avait toujours été très doué avec les mots et la manipulation. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, ils représentaient parfaitement leur race, deux entités en parfaite équilibre. Enfin, presque, ils seraient véritablement parfaits une fois que leur compagnon serait à sa place légitime, entre leurs bras.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Hey ! La première histoire avec Harry chez les Gryffondors est terminée !

Celle-ci ne faisait qu'un chapitre et je ne pense pas avoir à rajouter beaucoup à ce sujet, si ? En tout cas si vous avez des questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Sinon je vous laisse et je vous à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	10. Serpentard - Vivre pour soi P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Crime, Friendship

 **Maison :** Serpentard

 **Pairing :** Marcus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Nous sommes de nouveau réunis aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle histoire, la cinquième, du Calendrier de l'Avant, mais également pour la 9e journée ! Là on va enchainer toutes les histoires à deux chapitres, donc Serpentard (puisqu'on a fini le premier roulement) puis Poufousffle, ensuite Serdaigle et enfin Gryffondor.

Bon, sinon concernant ce nouveau chapitre, on va commencer par l'histoire d'Harry, un peu particulière, ce chapitre serra peut-être plus sombre à vos yeux, vous verrez bien et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je compte sur vous !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Vivre pour soi – Partie 1**_

 **…**

Dumbledore était entré dans une pièce neutre, avec de petites fenêtres en hauteur, deux chaises fixées au sol et une table avec une étrange anse fixée dessus. Lorsqu'il avait cherché l'adresse donnée sur la lettre d'Harry, il n'aurait pas cru se retrouver dans un tel endroit. En fait, il n'aurait jamais cru devoir entrer dans ce genre d'établissement tout court, que ce soit pour Harry Potter ou pour tout autre élève.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde, d'après son uniforme. Dumbledore ne vit pas tout de suite derrière lui, l'enfant qui avançait à la suite du garde. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un survêtement gris parfaitement à sa taille et d'un t-shirt bleu clair qui lui collait presque à la peau. Pourtant ce ne fut pas les vêtements presque neufs qu'il portait, qui attirèrent le regard de Dumbledore. Non, le vieux directeur fixa avec stupéfaction l'impressionnant dessin noir qui courait sur la peau de l'enfant de Lily et James.

Ce dernier fut installé face à lui, ses menottes entravées par l'anse, le forçant à se voûter un peu vers l'avant. Dumbledore n'entendit pas le garde lui dire qu'il pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quel moment, son regard bleu toujours fixé sur l'étrange dessin. Un long silence s'instaura entre les deux individus, puis Harry soupira et demanda d'une voix lasse :

« On m'a dit que j'avais un visiteur, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Dumbledore se reprit. Il était là pour commencer à former le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, non pas pour se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s'attendait à le retrouver battu et affamé par les Dursley, élevé sans amour et reconnaissant à la première personne qui lui manifesterait de l'affection, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, Dumbledore avait de bonnes chances de croire que sortir Harry de prison – car oui, l'enfant se trouvait bel et bien dans une prison pour mineur – le résultat serait le même : il lui en serait reconnaissant, baisant le sol qu'il foulait et faisant de chacune de ses paroles une bénédiction divine.

Il commença donc à lui raconter ses origines, les raisons de la mort de ses parents, ce qui signifiait les choses étranges qui lui arrivaient sous le coup de la colère ou de la peur. Il lui conta également l'histoire de Voldemort – la version officielle et non pas son enfance – puis l'attaque du 31 octobre sur sa maison. Sa formidable survie et malheureusement le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa tante comme seule famille, à qui il avait été confié.

« Je vais te sortir d'ici Harry et tu iras à Poudlard. » Lui assura le vieil homme avec un faux sourire affable.

Le tout jeune adolescent de 11 ans assis face à lui, n'avait pas prononcé un mot et n'avait montré aucune émotion – surprise, peur, tristesse ou reconnaissance, rien. Il haussa simplement un sourcil et lui demanda :

« J'ai plaidé coupable pour le meurtre de Vernon, et malgré les circonstances atténuantes, je dois encore tirer au moins un an ici. Comment allez-vous faire alors ? »

« Le… Le meurtre de… ? » Bredouilla incrédule Dumbledore.

Il avait bien sûr compris qu'il se trouvait dans une prison, mais il pensait qu'Harry y avait atterrit à cause d'une petite bêtise d'enfant : un vol ou quelque chose de cet acabit.

« Ouais. J'ai planté ce porc. C'était lui ou moi de toute façon. C'était un meurtre prémédité, mais avec circonstance atténuante de légitime défense. »

Dumbledore soupira intérieurement, légitime défense, le Survivant n'était pas encore totalement perdu, il pourrait le mettre sur le bon chemin. Et puis, si c'était un cas de légitime défense, alors cela voulait dire qu'Harry s'était senti en danger, il pouvait donc utiliser cela.

« Ne t'inquiète donc de rien Harry, je te ferais sortir et tu n'aurais plus à craindre qu'on te fasse du mal. » Lui répondit-il sur un ton de grand-père bienveillant.

Harry se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sarcastique, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais deviner. Le directeur de Poudlard se sentit irrité à cette constatation, mais il n'en montra rien et son regard retomba sur le dessin noir, il préféra lui signaler l'inconvenance de son apparence :

« Il te faudra te laver pour enlever ton dessin mon garçon. »

Là Harry ne put retenir un ricanement, presque sinistre.

« Ça s'enlève pas. C'est un tattoo, ça reste pour toujours. » Lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire indulgent, comme s'il parlait à un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre ou un vieux papy n'ayant plus toute sa tête.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, avec l'évidente intention d'effacer le tatouage avec un sort – sans même avoir la certitude que cela marcherait. Mais le pré-adolescent se redressa brusquement de sa chaise et plaqua la baguette sur la table d'un geste vif. Dumbledore observa avec incrédulité les menottes maintenant ouvertes qui ne retenaient plus le jeune homme à la table. Ce dernier se pencha vers le vieil homme et lui murmura :

« Vous prenez un peu trop de libertés pour un vieux qui m'a abandonné sur le pas d'une porte et qui m'a laissé toutes ses années entre les mains d'un pédophile. Si vous effacez mon tatouage, vous finirez avec mon porc d'oncle, dans un cercueil enfoui sous terre. »

Le directeur pensa à appeler le gardien, il se rappelait maintenant que ce dernier était censé monter la garder à l'extérieur, mais dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Harry l'interrompu :

« Inutile, il ne vous entendra pas. »

Dumbledore sentit à ce moment-là un sort de silence qui entourait toute la pièce. Apparemment son protégé était un formidable sorcier qui maîtrisait sa magie instinctive avec une facilité impossible… Il était doué, très doué ! Mais aussi dangereux… Harry ne loupa pas la lueur calculatrice qui traversa les yeux du vieil homme, il avait depuis longtemps appris à lire dans les regards pour savoir à quoi s'attendre de son entourage. Cependant, il ne se laisserait pas faire, comme il ne s'était pas laissé faire avec Vernon. Il plaça alors sa main devant les yeux bleus qui le sondaient jusqu'à présent et pensa. Il pensa à effacer sa mémoire, faisant en sorte que l'homme à la barbe blanche oublie ce qu'il savait de ses capacités et surtout qu'il croit que son sort avait échoué, que son tatouage ne partirait pas.

Après tout, il y tenait à ce tatouage. Il montrait son appartenance au clan de Nasir, le seul être vivant qui avait décidé de le protéger. Il ne laisserait pas un inconnu, et encore moins un vieux manipulateur qui se faisait passer pour un papy gâteau, lui enlever le symbole de son nouveau départ. Le départ d'une vie où il vivrait pour lui et où il agirait dans son unique intérêt.

 **oOo**

Harry ne se laissait pas impressionner par les murmures qui l'entouraient. Tout le monde le regardait et si autrefois une telle chose l'aurait mis mal à l'aise, il se contentait aujourd'hui de les ignorer la tête haute. A ses côtés, Draco Malfoy affichait un air narquois, observant les remous que créait son nouvel ami. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, il faut dire que son tatouage attirait bien plus l'attention que sa cicatrice qui passait inaperçu à côté du dessin Maori.

Le tatouage d'Harry était en effet impressionnant : il commençait sur la moitié droite de son visage, se dessinant sur sa tempe, remontant légèrement sur son front et descendant sur sa pommette et sa joue. Il coulait ensuite au-dessus et derrière l'oreille. Le tatouage s'élargissait de nouveau au niveau de son cou, marquant même sa nuque. Au début du dos, Harry lui avait montré un magnifique requin qui ressortait sur le tatouage par la simplicité du motif et par son contour : un cercle entourait le requin et contrairement au reste du tatouage où chaque espace était rempli, il n'y avait dans ce cercle que le requin, le mettant en valeur et attirant le regard. De ce que Draco avait pu voir du reste du tatouage, ce dernier courait sur son épaule et apparemment une partie de son torse et de son dos, et recouvrait presqu'en entier son bras droit.

Le tatouage était vraiment minutieux et spectaculaire. De plus, avec sa coupe singulière, il semblait réellement venu d'un autre monde : il était rasé sur les côtés, permettant ainsi de voir son tatouage, et seules quelques mèches plus longues tombaient sur ses yeux et sur son front, cachant aussi en grande partie sa cicatrice, et autour de son visage. Draco s'était tout de suite sentit bien avec lui, malgré son physique décalé et totalement hors des normes, et il s'était amusé à le peigner pendant une partie du voyage, voulait tester l'effet que cela lui donnerait si ces cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière par du gel. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit que sa poupée du moment n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Sous le coup de la surprise, il avait fixé la cicatrice un long moment, puis il avait continué son affaire sans rien dire de plus.

Avoir les cheveux en arrière lui avait donné un côté plus mature, mais Harry avait fini par remettre en place ses cheveux, les laissant tomber de nouveau devant son regard, assombrissant ses yeux verts et le rendant tout de suite plus dangereux, plus sombre, moins ouvert. Et c'était ce qu'il semblait être de manière générale : son ton était cassant, il cherchait à rabaisser toute personne qui pouvait croire le regarder de haut, son sourire en coin était sarcastique et il semblait réfractaire à tout contact physique. En fait, ce fut exactement cette attitude qui plut immédiatement à Draco, peut-être parce qu'Harry ressemblait à son parrain. Ils étaient en effet étonnamment semblables dans leur manière d'être. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison également, qu'il avait si vite apprécié Harry.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il ne fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour que quelqu'un remarque l'apparence singulière d'Harry et que les élèves plus âgés commencent à chuchoter entre eux. Une fois encore, Draco s'amusait beaucoup de l'attention qu'Harry attirait involontairement, il avait hâte de voir son parrain faire la connaissance de l'adolescent : est-ce qu'ils s'entendraient bien avec leurs caractères similaires, ou bien est-ce qu'au contraire ils ne pourraient pas se supporter pour cette même raison ? Dans tous les cas, Draco ne comptait pas arrêter d'en côtoyer un sur la demande de l'autre. Il s'amusait bien trop de cette situation.

« Potter, Harry ! » S'exclama MacGonagall.

Depuis la table des Serpentards, Draco se pencha en avant, autant pour saisir les réactions de tous lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que l'adolescent étrange n'était autre que leur Survivant adoré, et plus particulièrement celles des Professeurs.

Harry se dégagea de la foule, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir les mains de ses poches, sa robe de sorcier grande ouverte sur son uniforme. Draco aurait cru que le Survivant dédaignerait l'uniforme au vu de son caractère, mais tout au contraire, il avait enfilé ses vêtements avec un soin tout particulier, boutonnant sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton et celle-ci rentrée dans le pantalon. Pourtant malgré sa tenue stricte, son attitude restait décontractée.

Un silence assourdissant ce fit entendre lorsqu'Harry grimpa les marches qui le menèrent jusqu'au Choixpeau. La professeur de Métamorphose resta béate quelques secondes, avant de poser l'artefact magique sur la tête de l'enfant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le fixer avec insistance. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'éclater de rire, les têtes des élèves et des professeurs – sauf celle du directeur malheureusement – valaient vraiment le détour, même celles de son parrain.

« SERPENTARD ! » Cria soudain le Choixpeau.

Le blond tourna la tête si vite qu'il entendit ses os craquer. La répartition avait à peine durée une minute, en fait il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait durée aussi longtemps. Il se serait attendu à un peu plus de débat dans la tête du Survivant, mais vraisemblablement, il avait déjà choisi sa maison… Draco ne savait pas si cette répartition était réellement surprenante : du peu qu'il avait pu voir de l'adolescent, il n'avait pas l'air d'un stupide Gryffondor défendant veuve et orphelin et détestant tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin avec les serpents, mais il avait tout de même un côté sauvage et anticonformiste, la spécialité des Gryffons… Pourtant le Choixpeau avait à peine douté de son choix…

Ce fut donc toujours dans le silence qu'Harry prit place à la table des Serpentards, les mains toujours dans les poches et les jambes croisés. Il détonait et en même temps, il était tout à fait à sa place.

 **oOo**

Harry regarda la chouette de Gringotts s'envoler dans le ciel blanc d'hiver. C'était la troisième fois déjà qu'il devait interdire une procédure de Dumbledore, visant à obtenir de l'argent de ses comptes. Lors de la première lettre, il s'était demandé si le directeur était vraiment légitime dans sa démarche, mais heureusement, il avait pu trouver de l'aide dans en la personne de Blaise Zabini. Le Serpentard de son année s'y connaissait étrangement bien en finance et en loi, sûrement à cause de sa mère qui était une habile avocate, en plus d'être la veuve la plus riche du monde sorcier – et la femme qui fut le plus de fois mariée dans sa vie aussi.

Il avait vu quelques soirs le jeune garçon se pencher sur des lignes de chiffres, de plusieurs comptes personnels et rédiger de nombreuses lettres à Gringotts, il s'était donc tout naturellement dirigé vers lui pour avoir un avis. Grand bien lui en prit car si dans un premier temps, il avait douté du transfert d'argent – après tout, il avait été indiqué comme raison « paiement des études » – Blaise avait semblé scandalisé d'une telle facture.

 **« Tu as fait le bon choix. »** Lui murmura une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps à connaître.

 **« Je le sais. »** Répliqua Harry. **« Mais cette histoire commence à me lasser. »** Continua-t-il en soupirant mentalement.

Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il sentit sa conscience être tirée plus loin dans son esprit. Il se retrouva bientôt devant Tom, qui caressa machinalement ses cheveux, tout en le serrant doucement contre lui. Harry se laissa aller à cette étreinte, confiant.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Tom avait toujours été là pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui. Tom avait tout d'abord été un père à ses yeux, puis un grand-frère et un mentor. Il avait même été son amour d'enfance pendant deux petites années. Mais il était finalement revenu à sa place légitime de frère et de guide. Harry pouvait toujours compter sur lui, il avait une confiance absolue en Tom bien que l'année dernière fut difficile pour eux : il y avait tout d'abord eu le meurtre de Vernon, mais ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui les avait séparés, mais sa rencontre en prison avec Nasir qui était rapidement devenu important pour Harry.

Tom s'était révélé profondément jaloux, refusant de partager sa place de protecteur avec ce fils de criminel. Nasir était en effet né dans une famille qui avait fait du crime son métier, et il suivait religieusement les traces de son père et de ses frères. Il avait tout de suite remarquer Harry, il était minuscule au milieu de ses adolescents qui avaient tous au moins trois ans de plus que lui. Pourtant malgré son jeune âge, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bien plus sombres que la plupart des autres adolescents emprisonnés. C'était ce qui avait séduit l'adolescent de quinze ans mais aussi ce qu'il l'avait poussé à vouloir le protéger.

Ce fut grâce à Nasir qu'Harry reçut ses premiers vêtements à sa taille – même l'uniforme carcéral qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivé était trop grand – et aux fils de petites attentions similaires, Nasir était devenu une partie intégrante de la vie d'Harry. Deux mois après son arrivé, Harry rencontrait en cachette un tatoueur du clan de Nasir emprisonné dans le bâtiment voisin, pour la première d'une longue série de séances de tatouage. A ce moment-là, Harry ne voulait plus entendre parler de Tom après que ce dernier lui ait révélé la vérité sur son existence – un Horcruxe de l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents et qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Lorsqu'il s'était fait tatouer le requin de Nasir, il avait particulièrement apprécié le désaccord de Tom.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas seulement accepté ce tatouage à la lourde symbolique pour punir Tom, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait faire partie de la famille de Nasir, une famille réelle et qui ne se trouvait pas seulement dans sa tête comme avec Tom. D'ailleurs, lors de sa dernière séance avec le tatoueur, il avait demandé un tatouage de serpent sur la hanche gauche, dans son esprit, ce serpent symbolisait Tom et il avait l'impression de l'avoir maintenant un peu plus près de lui.

 **« J'empêcherais Dumbledore de faire toi sa marionnette. »** Promit Tom dans un murmure, à son oreille.

Harry se serra un peu plus contre Tom, il avait confiance. Confiance en son gardien démoniaque, confiance en sa famille moldue et criminelle et confiance en Blaise et Draco pour être à ses côtés et l'aider. Il ne tomberait pas entre les mains de Dumbledore, que se soit de son plein gré ou contre son gré.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **°0o0°**

Donc voilà pour ce début d'histoire, on commence donc cette histoire dans une prison... C'est chouette non ?

Bon en tout cas, vous vous en doutez, l'OC est de moi xD Concernant le tatouage d'Harry, c'est un mélange de plusieurs tatouages aperçut via google image, donc je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de vous fournir une image de référence, désolé...

Pour cette partie, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, donc je vous à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !

 _Une petite review ?_


	11. Serpentard - Vivre pour soi P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Mpreg

 **Maison :** Serpentard

 **Pairing :** Marcus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Hello, one se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la seconde partie de ce petit Serpentard!Harry, On a vu un peu le caractère d'Harry dans la partie précédente avec sa relation avec Tom et Dumbledore. Ainsi que sa grande confiance avec Nasir. Ce dernier ne sera d'ailleurs mentionné, il n'apparaitra jamais directement.

Cette fois on s'intéresse à Marcus et Harry, le couple de cette petite histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Vivre pour soi – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Lorsque Marcus fut appelé ce matin-là pour un problème domestique, il s'était attendu à une maison ayant mis ses habitants dehors ou les ayant attaqués, une magie domestique devenu incontrôlable ou un fantôme vengeur. C'était généralement le genre de travail dont il devait s'occuper sous le couvert du terme « domestique ». Être Auror n'était pas toujours de tout repos. Mais il avait fait ce choix consciemment.

Avec cela en tête, il fut donc surpris de devoir se rendre à Saint-Mangouste, généralement ils intervenaient sur place, pendant l'action, pas après coup. Une infirmière l'accueillit avec le visage grave et Marcus redouta presque ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre vers laquelle on le menait. On le laissa devant une porte et il crut entendre l'infirmière lui murmurer de « retrouver rapidement ce salop ».

Il hésita un moment, fixant la cloison qui le séparait de sa nouvelle affaire. Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et il ouvrit la porte. Marcus ne fit pas un pas dans la chambre, il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs, il reconnut sans mal celui qui fut son cadet à Poudlard : Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas changé le moins du monde : son tatouage noir détonnait toujours sur son visage à la peau pâle, et sa coiffure rasée sur les côtés, lui donnait toujours un air de voyou. Pourtant quelque chose était différent : des pansements recouvraient par endroit ses bras et une méchante blessure s'étalait sur l'une de ses joues.

Marcus serra les poings quand il reprit conscience de la vision qu'Harry lui offrait. Il avait toujours apprécié ce garçon qui se dressait face aux préjugés avec arrogance. Les sorciers de la Lumière n'avaient jamais pu faire d'Harry leur symbole et leur égérie, pas même Dumbledore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pendant quelques années essayés d'attenter à sa vie, mais il avait finalement disparu du jour au lendemain, sans que personne n'entende plus parler de lui. Pourtant Marcus savait, par son père, que Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort, la marque des ténèbres était toujours aussi sombre et parfois une étrange chaleur s'en dégageait.

D'ailleurs, le directeur de Poudlard ne croyait pas en la disparition du mage noir et continuait de le traquer, clamant haut et fort qu'il était revenu et qu'il préparait un coup d'état. N'ayant aucun signe de vie de la part de Voldemort, les journaux en profitaient à cœur joie et chaque semaine, un nouveau titre paraissait sur la folie du Grand Manitou qui devrait prendre sa retraite. Marcus avait trouvé ça étrange que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se manifestent pas après toutes ses années de guerre et sa vengeance contre Harry, mais en même temps, il en était soulagé car il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu supporter de s'agenouiller devant cet homme par peur, comme son père l'avait fait. Il était donc plutôt satisfait des évènements, surtout que grâce à ce politicien venu d'Amérique, un certain Marvolo Gaunt, les choses commençaient à bouger aussi pour les utilisateurs de magie « _noire_ ».

L'Auror s'avança donc finalement dans la chambre et fit en sorte d'être tout d'abord dans le champ visuel de son ancien cadet, avant de toucher doucement sa main.

« Salut, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Quelle ironie… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible, mais qui sembla presque retentir dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda doucement Marcus, sans personne autour d'eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer un peu plus affectueux avec Harry.

« Je me retrouve à expliquer à mon ex-petit-ami, que mon nouvel ex-petit-ami m'a battu quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceint. C'est de l'ironie ça, non ? »

Le sarcasme était palpable dans sa voix, mais Marcus ne retint sur l'instant que la partie sur le bébé à venir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à abdomen plat d'Harry et s'imagina le voir enfler petit à petit.

« Je vais prendre ton témoignage. » Se contenta de dire pourtant l'Auror.

Ainsi, Marcus apprit une petite partie de la vie d'Harry après qu'ils se soient perdus de vue à la fin de ses études. Notamment que son ancien cadet s'était installé avec un jeune homme de son année, Stephen Cornfoot, un autre Serpentard. Pendant deux ans, tout s'était bien passé entre eux. Pourtant, ce matin, après un test à Saint-Mangouste, quand Harry lui avait annoncé son nouvel état, Stephen s'était soudainement montré violent, le frappant et le battant, tout en l'insultant. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, il n'était qu'une passade pour Stephen, en attendant que sa fiancée ait l'âge de se marier. Marcus avait été surpris de son calme lorsqu'il avait dit ça, le Survivant s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement eu de sentiments amoureux forts pour lui.

Marcus en fut encore plus surpris quand il comprit qu'Harry comptait garder l'enfant. Il aurait cru qu'il voudrait s'en débarrasser : il n'aimait pas l'autre père et en plus celui-ci avait bien failli tuer les tuer tous les deux. Mais Harry n'avait même pas semblé hésiter, il comptait garder l'enfant, quoi qu'on lui dise. Lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre son témoignage, il eut beaucoup de mal à partir : il aurait voulu rester, réconforter un peu celui qui fut son petit-ami. Eux ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une telle manière : à la fin de ses études, et après sept mois de relations, ils avaient décidés de partir en bons termes car ils ne se sentaient pas capable de vivre une relation longue distance. Mais en le revoyant, Marcus s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Harry n'étaient pas entièrement partis.

 **oOo**

Marcus toqua à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse particulière. Une nouvelle fois pourtant, il se figea sur le pas de la porte, fixant avec surprise le célèbre politicien du moment, Marvolo Gaunt. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai, il ne l'avait jamais croisé au Ministère et il ne l'avait donc vu qu'en photos. Autant dire que celles-ci ne lui rendaient pas justice. L'homme était vraiment très beau ! Ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés encadraient son visage pâle, deux yeux noirs, légèrement rougeoyants, le fixaient avec un certain mécontentement, sûrement à cause son impolitesse.

L'homme se tenait près d'Harry, une de ses mains tenant dans ses longs doigts fins et gracieux, celle plus petite du Survivant. Marcus n'eut pas le temps de se sentir jaloux, car il arriva enfin à se souvenir de quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment : lorsque Marvolo Gaunt avait commencé à faire parler de lui au Ministère de la Magie, l'ancien Serpentard avait eu une impression de déjà-vu, maintenant il s'en souvenait, cet homme était également le tuteur d'Harry depuis sa 5e année !

L'affaire avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle à Poudlard d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, et dans les journaux : il avait été révélé qu'Harry était un membre éloigné de la famille Gaunt lorsque son dernier membre avait posé une demande d'adoption pour le Survivant. Personne n'avait jamais réclamé la garde du Survivant, sûrement à cause des paroles et proclamations de Dumbledore, et il n'y avait plus personne de sa famille directe pour prendre soin de lui. L'adoption n'avait pas pris très longtemps et Harry avait rapidement dû aller vivre avec son nouveau tuteur.

« Bonjour Marcus. » Le salua Harry, le faisant sortir de ses souvenirs.

« Bonjour Harry, M. Gaunt. » Répondit l'Auror en donnant un hochement de tête au politicien.

« Le fameux Marcus Flint… » Susurra l'homme en le fixant avec attention. « Harry, je te dis à ce soir. »

« Au revoir Marvolo. »

Le politicien quitta la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé pour discuter avec son protégé. Ses capes tombèrent gracieusement autour de son corps et Marcus se tendit en le voyant s'approcher. Quelque chose de dangereux se dégageait de l'homme et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Le Gaunt s'arrêta une seconde à côté de lui et murmura :

« J'espère que vous ne finirez pas comme ce très cher M. Cornfoot. »

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il quittait la chambre d'hôpital. Marcus vint mécaniquement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle depuis qu'il rendait visite à son ancien petit-ami. Il remarqua alors l'édition du jour de la Gazette, ouverte sur le lit. Le journal titrait la récente agression de Stephen Cornfoot qui avait été soigné à Saint-Mangouste mais dans un autre service. L'homme avait refusé de porter plainte et même si tout le monde avait une idée de la cause de cette attaque, personne ne semblait avoir de la peine pour lui. Harry n'avait certes jamais été un symbole pour les sorciers de la Lumière, mais il restait celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et donc le chouchou de la population sorcière.

Marcus en avait entendu parler hier dans les bureaux, aucun Auror ne semblait d'ailleurs près à se lancer à la recherche de l'agresseur de Stephen Cornfoot, il se murmurait partout que le sorcier l'avait mérité. L'ancien Serpentard n'en pensait pas moins, même si son métier aurait voulu qu'il n'ait pas ce genre de réflexions. Harry regardait d'un air absent la première page du journal qui montrait une photo de l'état de son ex. Il finit par poser le journal en secouant la tête, un sourire satisfait et amusé sur les lèvres :

« Nasir et Marvolo s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. »

L'Auror n'arriva pas à retenir un sourire. Il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il supposait déjà, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait les arrêter, après tout personne n'avait porté plainte !

Harry se pencha vers Marcus et l'embrassa doucement. Le plus âgé ne tarda pas à répondre et à glisser une main dans la nuque de son cadet. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch venait tous les jours rendre visite à son ex-petit-ami, deux semaines qu'ils avaient recommencés à flirter ensemble et trois jours qu'ils se laissaient de nouveau à s'embrasser. Il faudrait sûrement un peu plus de temps pour qu'Harry considère de nouveau autoriser quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais lui avait au moins le mérite de ne pas s'en être pris à lui lorsqu'ils étaient en couple. Et puis, même si l'enfant que portait le jeune homme n'était pas le sien, il pourrait accepter de s'en occuper, rien ne les empêcherait de lui donner des petits frères et sœurs dont il serait le père cette fois.

« N'écoute pas trop ce que Marvolo a pu te dire. » Déclara Harry une fois que leur baiser prit fin, tout en caressant sa joue. « Il en fait toujours trop. »

« Oh, je pense au contraire que je vais faire très attention à ce qu'il me dira. » Ricana Marcus.

Il était certain que le politicien pourrait mettre sa menace implicite à exécution au moindre faux pas, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du mal à Harry, donc il devrait survivre à Marvolo.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Voilà ! Terminé pour celui-ci !

Alors, j'explique rapidement deux-trois trucs pour que vous puissiez totalement comprendre l'histoire.

Tout d'abord, les sorciers soumis peuvent tomber enceint, c'est ce qui les différencies des autres, mais je ne l'ai pas trop mis en avant pour cette fois, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment et puis cela ne m'a pas semblé important, donc voilà, pour info, Harry est un soumis qui s'ignorait, Stephen Cornfoot était un Lambda et je ne sais pas si Marcus est un Lambda ou un Dominant, je pencherais plutôt pour un Lambda car de manière générale il est assez commun, donc voilà.

Je pense que tout le monde a compris que Marvolo Gaunt = Voldemort ! Ce ne doit pas être une trop grande surprise. En fait, la 4e année s'est déroulée comme dans le canon (à part qu'Harry était à Serpentard et qu'il sortait avec Marcus), alors quand Harry est apparu dans le cimetière et que Voldemort est revenu à la vie, Harry, avec l'aide du Tom dans sa tête, en a profité pour séparer l'Horcruxe qu'il avait dans la tête pour qu'il fusionne de nouveau avec l'âme de Voldemort (rituel etc.) et donc ayant obtenu le morceau d'âme qui avait veillé sur Harry, Voldemort a changé. Au début il n'était pas trop pour s'occuper d'Harry, mais il a récupéré les autres morceaux de son âme et finalement, de nouveau entier, il pouvait ressentir de nouveaux des sentiments bons et donc il a décidé de continuer ce que son Horcruxe avait commencé.

Pour Nasir, Harry n'a pas disparu de sa vie du jour au lendemain, au contraire, il lui a même tout révéler sur le monde magique et donc il a continué à protéger Harry et à le soutenir. Il a par la suite fait la rencontre de Marvolo et malgré des débuts difficiles, les deux se sont mis d'accord pour protéger Harry. Parfois je me dis qu'il y a peu avoir plus entre eux (Nasir a 19/20 ans je rappelle quand Tom revient à la vie) mais je laisse ça à votre appréciation x)

A demain tout plein !

 _Une petite review ?_


	12. Poufsouffle - Une odeur envoûtante P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :** Fenrir x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Loup-Garou (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de l'histoire que j'avais le plus hâte d'écrire ! Peut-être à cause du couple ? En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire, en sachant que cette première partie ne comportera que deux scènes.

Evidemment, comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Une odeur envoûtante – Partie 1**_

 **…**

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » S'écria le Choixpeau après de longues minutes de silence.

Les jumeaux Weasley allaient s'écrier « Chapeauflou » à quelques secondes près, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'être déçus car l'information remonta jusqu'à leurs oreilles et comme toute la Grande Salle, ils en restèrent choqués.

« Madame… ? » Murmura une petite voix enfantine, qui réveilla Minerva de sa stupeur.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor baissa son regard, plongeant dans les immenses yeux d'un vert si familier et pourtant différents par leur intensité surnaturelle. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le Choixpeau qui lui était tendu par de fines et délicates mains. En fait, le temps ne sembla se remettre à tourner que lorsque la voix râpeuse de l'artefact magique s'écria :

« Bon, on se dépêche ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée moi ! »

Le jeune Harry Potter, dont l'écusson des blaireaux venait d'apparaître sur ses robes, ne put retenir un sourire mutin à la remarque du vieil objet, évidemment qu'il avait toute sa soirée, et même plus encore. Franchement, que faisait-il le reste de l'année à part prendre la poussière sur une étagère ?

Les Poufsouffles se levèrent enfin, avec un large temps de retard, pour accueillir le nouveau membre de leur maison. Le reste des élèves semblaient encore trop choqué pour réagir, bien que les Serdaigles plus âgés accompagnèrent le mouvement, ainsi que de rares Gryffondors et mêmes des Serpentards, dont Draco Malfoy. Pourtant personne ne se rendit compte de ce détail troublant à sa manière, tous les regards convergeant vers la silhouette petite et fine du célèbre Vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui rejoignait ses nouveaux camarades.

Ce soir-là, tous se demandèrent pourquoi ce héros de guerre n'avait pas été réparti à Gryffondor, maison des héros et du courage. Mais demain, tous diraient à qui voudraient bien l'attendre que ce fût tout à fait normal qu'une telle figure de l'histoire puisse être considérée comme loyale et travailleuse, cela en disait long sur le personnage d'Harry Potter et que cela n'augurait que de bonnes choses pour l'avenir.

Cependant, demain n'était pas encore là et tout le monde regardait étrangement Harry, comme s'il était un être étrange et à part. Pourtant le concerné n'y faisait pas attention et conversait avec l'adolescent qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de se présenter comme étant Cédric Diggory, un des préfets de la maison. Dumbledore fixait le rejeton Potter en fronçant les sourcils, intérieurement très contrarié par ce changement de plan : Harry aurait dû se retrouver à Gryffondor, sa maison ! Chez les rouges et ors, il était une figure d'autorité éternelle et il dirigeait les lions à la baguette. Être baigné dans un tel environnement aurait dû rapprocher Harry de lui et le pousser à lui obéir. Mais là… Avec les Poufsouffles, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur cette maison, cette dernière prônant la liberté de réflexion et donc il pouvait y être vénéré tout comme Voldemort, sans que cela ne gêne les blaireaux. Cela engendrait parfois quelques tensions au sein de la maison, mais un bon débat à cœur ouvert suffisait à rétablir le calme et parfois même à faire adopter son point de vue à l'autre camp. Il avait fait en sorte que les Poufsouffles soient mis à l'écart, faisant courir des rumeurs sur leur lâcheté et leur couardise, mais cela n'avait pas aussi bien marché qu'il l'aurait voulu. Cependant Dumbledore était sûr de son control parfait sur les différentes maisons.

En vérité, il ne détenait que les Gryffondors dans le creux de sa main. Les Serpentards, qu'il avait cherché à exclure, faisaient certes en sorte de détester tout le reste des étudiants, mais ce n'était vrai qu'en public. En privée, ils rencontraient souvent des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles partageant plus ou moins leurs opinions et apprenaient même à nuancer leurs propres idées pour les plus extrémistes. Les Serdaigles que l'on disait reclus sur eux-mêmes, aimaient découvrirent les raisons de tous pour les analyser et faire leurs propres choix en calculant ce qu'ils pourraient y gagner et y perdre. Les Poufsouffles étaient contre toute attente les plus durs à faire changer d'avis, mais ils étaient généralement capables d'entendre le point de vue de chacun, ils étaient, après tout, très ouverts d'esprit.

Ce fut peut-être pour cela que personne ne fit aucune remarque lorsque le lendemain, dans le secret de la salle commune des blaireaux – bien plus grande et accueillante que toutes les autres, car pensée afin de pouvoir recevoir tous les élèves comme un lieu de terrain neutre – Draco et Harry se serrèrent la main devant témoins, scellant ainsi un pacte silencieux dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître exactement les termes. Ce geste consolida également la place d'Harry auprès de Cédric qui partageait à priori les mêmes convictions que lui, et le Poufsouffle déjà très apprécié de ses camarades, le prit sous son aile.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry prit plaisir à se sentir entouré, comme s'il avait intégré une grande famille en entrant chez les Poufsouffles et il constata surtout que les Gryffondors étaient en réalité les seuls qui se retrouvaient isolés, des alliances et des amitiés se formant entre les trois autres maisons, au gré des envies et des convictions. Harry fut vraiment heureux à ce moment-là d'avoir tenté sa chance auprès du Choixpeau, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore.

 **oOo**

Harry se retint de bouger devant le regard scrutateur de Remus. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que son parrain de cœur lui avait demandé de le suivre dans un petit bureau du Grimmauld Place et qu'ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre dans l'attente de quelque chose. Le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait sagement.

Son attitude docile était en fait la raison du combat intérieur de Remus. Depuis que le fils de son défunt ami était arrivé chez son parrain, le loup-garou se sentait de plus en plus étrange. Des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais eues dans d'autres circonstances, embrouillaient son esprit. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se contrôler en présence de son filleul de cœur. Pourtant il faisait des efforts ! Mais la nouvelle nature du jeune sorcier chamboulait l'équilibre établit entre l'homme et la bête.

« Harry. » Commença finalement Remus, attirant l'attention de deux grands yeux verts incandescents. « Tu viens d'avoir quinze ans. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête, plus pour signaler qu'il écoutait le loup-garou, plutôt que pour confirmer son âge. Il attendait de savoir où voulait en venir l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

 _« Il reconnait son Alpha »_ , ronronna une voix à l'intérieure de Remus.

Je ne suis pas son Alpha, s'affola ce dernier en se rendant compte que de nouveau, les pensées du loup se mélangeait aux siennes. Pourtant il ne put empêcher son regard couler sur Harry, le détaillant de haut en bas.

 _« Il est jeune et puissant, il donnera naissance à des portées fortes !_ Je ne veux pas savoir ! _Revendiquons-le avant qu'on nous le prenne !_ » Arrête, j'ai déjà Sirius ! « _Rien n'interdit à un loup-garou d'avoir plusieurs reproducteurs_. »

Remus s'en voulut de considérer pendant un instant l'idée, avoir Sirius, l'amant qu'il avait choisi et que son loup avait accepté à ses côtés, et Harry, un soumis parfait qui lui donnera une progéniture et qui lui permettra d'agrandir sa meute…

Non ! Je suis fidèle à Sirius ! « _Les normes humaines ne nous concernent pas, elles ne sont là que pour brider leurs instincts, nous vallons mieux que ça !_ Je pourrais être son père ! _Et tu ne l'es pas, ni toi ni moi, donc gardons-le pour nous !_ Il a le droit de choisir avec qui il veut être. _Non, celui qui l'aura serra le plus rapide et le plus fort, c'est la loi !_ … _Regarde-le, il est parfait pour nous, nos louveteaux seront en bonne santé et puissants._ … _Ne le nie pas, l'idée te plaît, tu as envie de l'avoir, nous lui prouveront que nous sommes le plus fort et nous le soumettrons, il devra s'allonger sous nous et nous le marquerons comme nôtre._

Remus poussa un long gémissement intérieur en imaginant la scène. Harry était beau. Encore un peu jeune, certes, mais les loups-garous ne se préoccupaient plus de ça une fois les gènes réveillés. Peut-être pourrait-il se laisser tenter… ? Il tendit une main vers l'adolescent, ses yeux d'ambres brillant d'une lueur envieuse, tandis que le loup continuait de lui susurrer à l'oreille, à l'instar du serpent tentateur qu'il était pour Remus.

« 'Mus ? » Demanda le jeune homme en s'appuyant sur la main qui caressait maintenant sa joue.

 _Regarde-le, il semble plus que prêt à se soumettre à nous, il en rêve, j'en suis sûr. Il nous donnera des héritiers et le Chien nous aidera à protéger notre meute._ Continuait la voix du loup, mais parler de Sirius fut une erreur qui ramena Remus à la réalité. Il éloigna vivement sa main de la joue de son filleul et recula de plusieurs pas. Il sortit brusquement sa baguette magique, et Harry ne tressaillit pas le moins du monde, ayant une confiance aveugle en son parrain.

Le loup-garou se hâta de lancer un sort qui cacherait l'odeur du Poufsouffle, alors que le loup continuait à le pousser à revendiquer le corps mince qui lui faisait face. _Il n'a pas peur, il nous reconnait comme son Alpha, il nous fait confiance, il est à nous ! Prenons-le pour nous, rien que pour nous ! Nous le défendrons contre tous les autres Alphas, il sera nôtre, uniquement nôtre !_ Finalement, le sort achevé, sa part animale sembla se calmer petit à petit pour se replier dans son inconscient.

Remus reprit son souffle, n'arrivant pas à croire que son loup avait bien failli le pousser à revendiquer son filleul… Une main douce et presque délicate se posa sur son bras et le pouce étranger se mit à faire des cercles apaisants sur son membre.

« Est-ce que ça va 'Mus ? »

« Harry… » Soupira le loup-garou, ayant l'impression que ce combat intérieur lui avait donné un coup de vieux. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. »

Et il lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il était vraisemblablement devenu à son quinzième anniversaire, un sorcier soumis, un sorcier destiné à devenir un loup-garou, un sorcier pour qui sa nouvelle place se trouvait auprès de son Alpha. Remus prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait également de lui arriver, le mettant en garde contre son odeur puissante et attirante, qui allait lui causer de nombreux problèmes s'il n'apprenait pas rapidement à la cacher.

Il s'assura également qu'Harry comprenne que ce n'était pas une fatalité, il ne voulait pas que son filleul finisse comme lui, ayant tant de mal à être en symbiose avec son loup et souffrant de cet état pour tout le reste de son existence. Mais à sa grande surprise et à son grand soulagement, le jeune élève de Poudlard ne vit pas la nouvelle comme une malédiction, Remus discerna même une petite étincelle d'impatience dans son regard émeraude. Le loup-garou lui fit également jurer qu'il ne se laissera pas faire et qu'il choisira lui-même l'Alpha auquel il voudrait se soumettre, il était après tout bien assez puissant pour cela.

Harry acquiesça, le remerciant chaleureusement et disparut lire le livre que son ancien professeur venait de lui donner pour apprendre le sort qui masquerait son odeur. Remus fit son possible pour ne pas bouger et surtout pour ne pas retenir Harry auprès de lui. Malgré la disparition de l'odeur de soumis qu'il dégageait, son loup était encore très avant dans son esprit et inconsciemment, ils avaient tous les deux espérés que le jeune soumis les choisisse. Secouant la tête, le loup-garou partit en quête de son amant, il devait se changer les idées, et enfermer Sirius dans leur chambre pourrait être une bonne idée pour cela. Il devait oublier Harry et la possible meute qu'il avait représentée. Oh bien sûr, le Black finirait par lui poser des questions et il y répondrait en toute sincérité, mais pour l'instant, son loup exigeait la présence de son compagnon.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Ce sera tout pour celui-là ! Le couple sera abordé dans la deuxième partie )

En tout cas, je vous avoue m'être amusé à faire la scène où Remus a cette petite discussion avec son loup intérieur. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu également.

Au passage, Cédric a survécu au Tournois des Trois Sorciers (je dirais un mot dessus dans la partie deux) et de manière générale, les choses se sont plus ou moins déroulés de la même manière que dans le canon pour Harry, avec Hermione et Ron en moins donc. Après il n'est pas ami avec eux, ils sont trop sous l'emprise de Dumbledore pour ça, mais il ne les déteste pas non plus.

Voilà, j'ai fait le tour, je vous dis donc à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	13. Poufsouffle - Une odeur envoûtante P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance & Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :** Fenrir x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Loup-Garou (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Yo mes petits sorciers !

Nous nous retrouvons pour la partie 2 de ce petit Fenrir x Harry. C'est aussi la dernière partie concernant ce couple et cette histoire.

Elle sera sûrement aussi longue que la partie 1, nous verrons bien.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Une odeur envoûtante – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Harry ne s'était jamais soucié des regards qu'il recevait, mais quand il quitta la Grande Salle, la tête haute, ce soir-là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'article de Rita Skeeter était paru dans la Gazette, en première page évidemment. La journaliste avait sorti son nouveau scoop sur lui et sa nouvelle condition de sorcier soumis et donc futur loup-garou soumis par la même occasion. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait appris cela, il n'en n'avait pas parlé avec le reste de sa maison ou même avec ses amis, préférant garder ça pour lui encore un peu. Il avait juste abordé ce point dans quelques lettres qu'il avait échangé avec Remus… Cela voulait-il dire que la jeune femme avait intercepté ses lettres ? En avait-elle seulement le droit ? Harry n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et il se promit de contacter les gobelins pour connaître ses droits par rapport à cette violation de sa vie privée.

Mais en attendant, il était aux yeux d'une bonne partie de la population de Poudlard – étudiants comme professeurs – un être méprisant et méprisable. Un futur loup-garou, une future créature des ténèbres ! Même les Gryffondors, surtout eux en fait, le regardaient avec une certaine haine, comme si tout était de sa faute. Des membres de l'Ordre ne cachaient même pas le dégoût palpable dans leur regard, alors qu'un véritable loup-garou combattait à leurs côtés. Harry avait alors compris que Remus n'était pas accepté, juste toléré et il plaignit sincèrement son parrain de cœur.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'il recevait des sorts dans le dos – rien de bien dangereux, mais il se retrouvait mouillé, flottant dans les couloirs ou tout autre désagréments mineurs, bien trop régulièrement à son goût. Bien sûr, il avait gardé ses amis et alliés, Draco et le groupe de Cédric, tout comme le jeune homme lui-même qui lui devait une dette de vie depuis l'année dernière, où Harry lui avait empêché de recevoir un Avada Kedavra, mais cela restait dur à gérer pour lui.

Ce fut pour cela qu'au lieu de retourner au dortoir, où même là-bas quelques Poufsouffles le regardaient comme s'il était un monstre cruel, il préféra rejoindre la Forêt Interdite pour y faire un tour. Ce n'était pas vraiment très prudent, mais la pleine lune ne brillerait pas dans le ciel ce soir ni dans les prochains jours, c'était donc relativement sécuritaire pour lui. Depuis qu'il était devenu un sorcier soumis, les loups-garous étaient irrémédiablement attirés par lui à cause de son odeur, mais la plupart des créatures magiques le fuyaient également. Ce fut donc pour éviter quelques mauvaises rencontres qu'il laissa tomber le sort qu'il avait passé la moitié des vacances à apprendre pour masquer son odeur. Il déambulait entre les arbres, faisant bien attention à ne pas entrer sur le territoire des centaures. Certes il commençait à devenir un loup-garou au nez des créatures magiques, mais il n'avait rien de toutes leurs qualités ou de leurs sens incroyables, il restait un adolescent sorcier incapable de se défendre avec autre chose que sa magie.

Il marcha longtemps à travers la forêt, s'éloignant petit à petit du château et s'enfonçant de plus en plus entre les arbres qui se resserraient autour de lui et au-dessus de sa tête, empêchant la lumière de la lune de guider ses pas. Mais finalement il arriva à rejoindre son petit coin à lui, une petite clairière que toute autre personne autour pu trouver inconfortable : il n'y a certes pas d'arbres dans un petit rayon de quatre à cinq mètres, mais des racines couvertes de mousses recouvraient presqu'entièrement le sol, empêchant les visiteurs de s'allonger sur l'herbe. Pourtant Harry aimait beaucoup ce lieu et il y avait un endroit parfait pour s'allonger, de côté, entre deux racines, la mousse lui faisant un lit mou et douillet.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément l'odeur de la verdure qui l'entourait, écoutant avec attention les bruits de la forêt. C'était un environnement qui lui plaisait indéniablement. Il avait toujours aimé jardiner chez les Dursley et passer du temps dehors de manière générale. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de ce qui l'attendait à la maison et qui ne lui donnait pas envie de rentrer, mais peut-être était-ce finalement autre chose, peut-être était-ce finalement ses gênes endormis qui se manifestaient d'une autre manière.

Il entendit soudain un grognement de l'autre côté de la clairière et il se redressa rapidement, restant malgré tout à terre car souvent la fuite n'était pas la solution. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il vit, mais quand l'homme haletant se dirigea vers lui, la vérité lui sauta au visage : il s'agissait d'un loup-garou à ne pas en douter… Il avait dû le sentir et il était venu pour lui, la manière dont il le lorgnait ne faisait aucun doute. Harry bougea doucement et lentement, pour préparer sa fuite vers son refuge. La fuite n'était peut-être pas la solution à tout, mais là elle était impérative, il ne se laisserait pas revendiquer par un homme quelconque !

La course-poursuite débuta au moment où l'autre loup-garou fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, il se retourna et commença à courir immédiatement. Il savait où il devait se rendre mais il allait devoir semer l'homme avant d'aller se cacher, hors de question que son sanctuaire soit souillé par sa présence. Mais alors qu'il tournait brutalement à gauche, dans une tentative de disparaître du regard de son poursuivant, la pierre lisse et humide – il avait plu avant-hier et l'absence de soleil gardait la forêt humide – sur laquelle son pied s'était appuyé, céda sous son poids et il tomba à terre.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour se mettre à quatre pattes, afin de recommencer à détaler, que le loup-garou était sur lui, le plaquant au sol et se frottant allègrement contre son corps. Harry se mit immédiatement à se débattre, donnant des coups de coudes. Il arriva à se mettre sur le dos pour faire face à son adversaire, mais deux mains enserrèrent brusquement son cou et il se calma assez rapidement. Il pouvait encore parfaitement respirer, mais il savait qu'à la moindre contrariété, le loup-garou pourrait faire en sorte qu'il tombe inconscient, le temps de faire son affaire. L'homme se positionna entre ses jambes et Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement menaçant – il n'avait certes pas les facultés du loup en lui, mais il en avait par moment le comportement – n'appréciant pas ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme au-dessus de lui ricana, sûrement fier de lui. Serrant toujours sa gorge dans une de ses mains, il laissa l'autre chercher à défaire le pantalon du sorcier pour le marquer comme sien, comme il le fallait. Mais un grondement profond retentit à quelques mètres d'eux, le stoppant dans son activité. Harry pencha la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son sauveur – du moment seulement, car il voudrait sûrement prendre la place de son concurrent – et son souffle n'arriva pas jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'homme était immense, immense et large. Il était bien plus imposant que son futur adversaire et ce dernier se tendit, s'en rendant aussi clairement compte. Pourtant ce ne fut pas que pour cette raison qu'Harry n'arriva pas à quitter le nouvel arrivant des yeux, mais bel et bien à cause de son identité.

Prêt à défier le mâle qui retenait le sorcier soumis contre terre, Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou reconnu dans toute l'Angleterre, cruel homme se battant du côté des Ténèbres, se tenait à quelques enjambés d'eux. Harry ne ressentait toutefois aucune peur, il ne craignait pas le chef de meute, au contraire il ressentit une certaine arrogance à savoir que cet Alpha en puissance était là pour lui. Et s'il savait que c'était sa part de loup, qui n'était pas vraiment réveillée, qui parlait, le sorcier en était également heureux.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la poudre de cheminette dès que l'autre loup-garou fut forcé de le lâcher, lorsque la masse de muscle qu'était Fenrir lui fonça dessus. Harry frissonna un instant en sentant la chaleur qui irradiait du loup-garou, lécher sa peau. Il était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et jamais il ne s'était sentit autant en sécurité que dans cette position soumise et vulnérable, avec Fenrir le protégeant de son corps. Le loup-garou lui lança un sourire carnassier et repartit combattre son rival. Harry en profita pour s'enfuir, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner.

Zigzagant entre les arbres, il se laissa tomber dans un petit coin de boue pour masquer son odeur et rejoignit enfin sa cachette. L'entrée, qui se trouvait entre les racines d'un arbre, était cachée par un léger sort d'illusion, indétectable grâce à la magie ambiante de la forêt. Il se baissa et plongea dans sa cachette, saluant la famille de serpent qui habitait dans une petite cavité du tunnel qui l'amènerait jusqu'à une toute autre sorte de clairière. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne grotte dont le plafond s'était écroulé, mais dont les murs de pierre montaient encore assez haut pour qu'on ne puisse pas simplement sauter par-dessus.

Harry n'avait jamais trouvé d'autres entrées depuis trois ans qu'il avait découvert cet endroit. Reprenant son souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le couchage d'herbe, de paille et de tissu qu'il s'était fait lors de sa deuxième année. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et entoura son corps de ses bras, essayant d'en calmer les tremblements. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la raison de ceux-ci, car ce n'était pas la peur qu'il avait ressenti de se faire violer par un inconnu sur le sol humide de la Forêt Interdite qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais bien sa rencontre courte mais intense avec Fenrir Greyback.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que rencontrer le loup-garou de visu lui ferait tellement d'effet. Pourtant il avait côtoyé sa présence lointaine depuis de nombreuses années, sans s'en rendre compte au début, puis en ayant une conscience aigüe de sa silhouette se découpant dans le paysage du coin de l'œil, de son ombre suivant ses pas ou de son odeur qui parfois hantait son chemin. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut quand il repensa à son corps si chaud et si près du sien. Il se demanda si le loup l'avait protégé par habitude ou s'il avait voulu le revendiquer lui-aussi. Il aimerait que ce soit pour la deuxième raison, même s'il l'en remercierait silencieusement, comme d'habitude, s'il n'avait voulu que l'aider.

Harry n'avait jamais craint Greyback, même après avoir entendu tout ce qu'on disait sur lui, car pour lui, le loup-garou avait toujours été synonyme de sécurité. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait protégé, d'abord des Dursley et plus particulièrement de Vernon. Harry ne l'avait pas vu faire de ses propres yeux, mais il savait au fond de lui, que Fenrir était allé voir son oncle après que ce dernier l'ait frappé pour la première et dernière fois. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui si sa vie n'avait pas été plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Fenrir l'avait également protégé de plusieurs dangers, que ce soit lors de ses grandes aventures accompagnés de ses amis, ou lors de ses visites nocturnes à travers le jardin de Poudlard. Il avait toujours été là et une fois de plus, il avait été là, pour lui. Fenrir était la seule personne à qui Harry voudrait appartenir, en remerciement pour l'avoir protégé toutes ses années, pour être sûr de toujours l'être et il avait maintenant une autre raison : le loup-garou était vraiment très… attirant… Non en fait, il était bandant ! D'ailleurs Harry colla ses mains sous ses aisselles pour qu'elles ne se mettent pas à trifouiller trop bas.

« Trouvé… » Murmura soudain une voix rauque et légèrement essoufflée.

 **oOo**

Fenrir se réveilla avec la nuit, s'étirant longuement sur la paillasse devenue assez large pour deux maintenant. Encore légèrement engourdi, il se demanda si Harry allait venir aujourd'hui. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris. Le soir où un loup-garou s'en était pris au jeune soumis, il avait réussi plutôt difficilement à retrouver sa place dans cette cachette parfaite pour fonder une famille : aucun ennemi ne pouvait venir les trouver facilement, l'entrée était cachée et protégée par une famille de serpents venimeux – la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué était due à son odeur familière qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois sentit sur Harry lorsque Greyback profitait de son sommeil pour se rapprocher – et les hauts murs de pierres étaient idéals pour retenir des louveteaux plein d'énergie dans la tanière.

Harry l'avait laissé s'approcher ce jour-là, il l'avait laissé le toucher sans peur, mais dès qu'il avait fait mine de vouloir le mordre pour le marquer ou de passer une main sous ses vêtements, le sorcier s'était éloigné. Fenrir avait cru qu'il appréhendait ce moment et il avait été prêt à le réconforter malgré son besoin pressant de le faire sien, mais il avait ensuite remarqué la lueur espiègle qui illuminait les yeux verts incandescents. Il avait compris que le sorcier voulait jouer un peu avec lui avant et se faire désirer. Fenrir n'avait pas pu lui refuser cela et le jeu avait commencé.

Cependant, cette nuit allait être difficile. Bien plus que les autres déjà dures : le nombre de loups-garous présents dans la Forêt Interdite avait significativement augmenté depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter qui avait été une sorte de véritable signal de rassemblement pour les créatures lycanthropes. Fenrir devait se battre tous les jours ou presque contre un rival qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parader devant Harry à chaque fois qu'il faisait déguerpir un rival, après un long combat pendant lequel le sorcier ne bougeait pas, lui montrant sa grande confiance en lui et en ses capacités. Mais cette nuit serait pire car demain soir la lune serait ronde est pleine, et son loup s'agitait, réclamant son soumis pour lequel il s'était battu et pour lequel il avait vaincu.

Un part de lui souhaitait que le jeune homme reste dans les murs épais du château pour être protégé de ses ardeurs et l'autre part voulait qu'il vienne pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps pour le soumettre. Grognant contre lui-même, Fenrir se redressa et s'étira, réfléchissant à la possibilité d'aller chasser un peu de gibier. Il n'avait pas démontré ses talents de chasseur à Harry, mais ce dernier n'était pas encore un loup, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas tout de suite ses capacités-là… Les muscles du loup-garou se tendirent lorsque deux bras s'entourèrent autour de son corps et qu'un autre plus petit se collait à son dos, une tête venant se poser entre la partie basse de ses omoplates. Il se retourna et observa avec un sourire attendri le jeune sorcier qui n'avait pas fini sa croissance, et qui se lovait contre lui.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert et intense du soumis, son souffle se fit plus court malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler. Des mains se posèrent sur ses larges épaules et se nouèrent au niveau de sa nuque et accompagné d'une petite pression sur ses jambes, Harry se souleva presque tout seul à la force de ses bras. Fenrir se hâta d'attraper ses cuisses pour l'aider et il prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas faire de mouvements trop équivoques avec ses hanches. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer !

Mais la légère rancœur qu'il avait envers le jeune homme fondit comme neige au soleil quand Harry embrassa son nez. S'ils n'avaient été aussi proches de la pleine lune, sûrement n'aurait-il pas compris ce message, mais son loup criait sa victoire face à ce signe de soumission courant chez les loups. Bien sûr c'était un peu plus baveux puisque le véritable acte était de lécher le museau de son partenaire, mais l'équivalent humain était assez compréhensible et plus appréciable. Et comme s'il avait encore pu avoir un doute, Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule, surexposant son cou à la vue de l'Alpha.

Fenrir sentit son sang bouillir, de joie, de hâte, de désir, d'envie, d'une multitude de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en lui avec violence. Lentement, observant les réactions du sorcier, il approcha lentement son visage du cou pâle et sans défaut. Aucun mouvement de recul ne l'interrompit et il découvrit enfin le goût de cette peau qu'il allait bientôt marquer. L'attente avait été longue et fastidieuse, mais Fenrir était certain maintenant – s'il ne l'était déjà pas avant – qu'elle en avait valu le coup. Surtout quand son futur compagnon poussa un soupir de plaisir bien trop excitant pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Peu importe ce que les gens pourraient dire, que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, Harry serait dans quelques minutes, à son loup et dans quelques heures, il serait à lui, le temps d'honorer son corps jusqu'à satiété.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voilà ! Je m'arrête ici pour celui-là, et je crois que je vous vois frustré… Ou bien en train de rêver à une suite haute en couleur, en passion et en sueur XD

J'espère que vous en profitez en tout cas ;) Sinon je suis heureuse de partager tout ça avec vous. N'hésitez pas à me huer à cause de cette fin qui vient trop vite à votre goût, je ne vous en voudrais pas et je vous dis même à demain x)

 _Une petite review ?_


	14. Serdaigle - Magie à porté de baguette P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Maison :** Serdaigle

 **Pairing :** Rodulphus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour mes sorciers, je vous accueille aujourd'hui pour un couple inexistant lol Sauf dans quelques histoires du recueil de Gages de manga-bleach. C'est d'ailleurs un peu à cause d'elle que vous avez autant de couples étranges et insolites, je vous le rappelle ! XD

Bref, nous partons pour une histoire de deux chapitres cette fois-ci, alors bonne lecture.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Magie à portée de baguette – Partie 1**_

 **…**

Harry récupéra son diplôme et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard fier de son chef de maison. Le professeur Flitwick était souvent considéré comme extravagant, par ses origines à moitié gobelines ou par son caractère très enjoué, mais tous les élèves de la maison Serdaigle savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Harry n'en n'avait jamais douté lui non plus, le demi-gobelin avait toujours été d'une aide précieuse et une oreille attentive aux nombreux problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec ses tuteurs. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu trouver un appartement dans Londres et demander l'émancipation, deux ans avant sa majorité.

Il n'avait pas été le meilleur de sa maison, ni de son année, mais ses résultats n'étaient pas mauvais pour autant, loin de là. Et la fierté qu'il lisait dans le regard de son professeur, était identique à celle qu'il aurait voulu se refléter dans les yeux de ses parents, il avait donc l'impression qu'eux-aussi étaient fiers de lui. Il descendit de l'estrade, son diplôme en main, et rejoignit Luna qui l'attendait parmi les autres étudiants. Elle était devenue comme une petite sœur pour lui et il avait veillé à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal depuis qu'il avait appris le harcèlement qu'elle subissait. Luna était également la seule à ne pas le craindre, lui l'adolescent devenu créature magique à l'âge de 17 ans.

C'était un phénomène qui disparaissait petit à petit, les sangs s'appauvrissant en magie pure et naturelle, le fossé entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il y a quelques siècles en arrière, un enfant sur trois se réveillait avec un nouveau potentiel magique, lors de ses 15, 16 ou 17 ans. Il y a siècle, ce n'était plus le cas que d'un enfant sur trente. Et aujourd'hui, il était pour l'instant le seul sorcier avec un héritage de créature magique, depuis neuf ans. Peut-être que les autres avaient réussi à le cacher, mais cette nette chute n'augurait rien de bon pour les sorciers, Harry en était certain.

« Alors, quand vas-tu envoyer ta demande à Ollivander ? » Fit la voix chantante de Luna.

« Je préfères aller le voir en personne dès que je serais rentré à la maison. »

Harry adorait parler de sa maison, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait considérer un endroit de cette manière en réalité. Le 4 Privet Drive avait toujours été, _la maison de sa tante et de son oncle_ , _la maison de Dudley_ , jamais la sienne. Il n'y avait même jamais eu de chambre avant ses 11 ans et même si c'était la pièce où il dormait, Dudley s'en servait toujours comme si c'était la sienne. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place chez les Dursley et partir avait été la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire.

« D'ailleurs, tu voudras de l'aide cet été pour les travaux ? » Demanda innocemment sa voisine.

« Tu veux venir t'amuser chez moi Luna ? » Rigola le jeune homme.

Les yeux bleus pétillants de la jeune fille furent sa réponse et il accepta avec un sourire amusé.

Il n'avait pas voulu retourner à Godric Hollow où se trouvait la petite maison qui avait abritée sa famille pendant plusieurs mois. Mais à cause du Ministère, il n'avait même pas pu la revendre ou la faire rénover. On continuait en plus à lui prélever une taxe pour la place qu'elle occupait, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser. Il avait eu beau chercher par tous les moyens une manière de se débarrasser de cette maison qui lui revenait cher tous les mois, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher, que ce soit un travailleur du Ministère, un ami de ses parents ou un sorcier quelconque.

Il avait donc dû se contenter d'une maison un peu veillotte, qui peinait à rester debout. Mais il avait pu l'acheter pour une bouchée de pain et elle avait en fait un certain charme, avec ses murs de briques et sa charpente de bois. Il avait dès lors commencé à la rénover en usant de la magie de ses muscles. Luna n'avait pas eu besoin de hibou pour découvrir sa nouvelle adresse et elle avait adorée elle-aussi la magie qui se dégageait de la maison, décrétant que son âme avait besoin d'être soignée, mais qu'elle serait forte et loyale. La jeune fille avait également tenue à l'aider et elle s'amusait tout particulièrement à repeindre les murs de la maison au gré de ses envies. Pourtant Harry aimait l'harmonie qu'elle avait créée et lui avait dit en rigolant qu'elle pourrait faire décoratrice d'intérieure.

Il avait hâte d'être de retour chez lui pour finir les travaux chez lui et pouvoir demander à Ollivander de le prendre comme apprenti dans sa boutique. Il rêvait depuis des années d'étudier la fabrication des baguettes magiques, mais il n'y avait pas réellement de livres dessus ou d'études pour l'apprendre, le savoir se transmettait uniquement de bouche à oreille, d'un maître à son apprenti.

 **oOo**

Harry ne put retenir le sourire ironique qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, en observant la boutique dont il venait de faire l'acquisition. Elle était aussi ancienne et délabrée que le fut sa maison qui semblait désormais bien neuve et chaleureuse. Il semblait attirer par les vieilles bâtisses dont le bois pourrissait et les murs s'écroulaient. Il avait beau se trouver dans l'Allée des Embrumes, d'autres bâtiments vides et en meilleure état attendaient de trouver un acheteur. Mais lui avait pris une fois de plus la boutique la moins chère et celle qui semblait prête à s'effondrer sur lui. Cependant Harry savait maintenant ce qui l'attirait dans ses bâtiments si vieux. Ce n'était autre que la magie.

Une fois sa maison complètement rénovée, la magie de celle-ci s'était réveillée et la prédiction de Luna s'était réalisée : elle était forte, puissante même, et elle lui était surtout entièrement dévouée. Et ce serait sûrement le cas avec la magie de cette bâtisse-là également. Il ne tenait qu'à lui, de faire en sorte que cette boutique tienne debout maintenant. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis, il avait de l'énergie et de la détermination à revendre, oh oui. Après tout, il se tenait bien là, devant ce bâtiment qu'il allait bientôt transformer en magasin de baguettes, alors que cela faisait deux ans qu'Ollivander avait refusé de le prendre comme apprenti, arguant que les créatures magiques ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les baguettes. Deux ans qu'il espionnait consciencieusement le fabriquant pour apprendre à en faire à son insu. Deux ans qu'il avait passé chez lui à faire des tests pour créer ses propres baguettes. Deux ans aussi qu'il enchainait des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, chez les moldus ou les sorciers, pour éviter de vivre sur l'argent de sa voute qu'il réservait uniquement à son projet.

Ces années avaient été longues… Horriblement longues. Mais il avait tenu bon, alors ce n'était pas un bâtiment délabré qui allait le décourager, loin de là !

« Harry ! Je suis là ! » S'exclama la voix familière de Luna dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surprit de la voir ici. Mais c'était Luna après tout, sûrement qun Nargole l'avait-il prévenue.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide non ?! » Fit joyeusement la blonde en sautillant sur place, des pots de peintures flottant derrière elle.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'étrange spectacle qu'elle donnait, au milieu de cette rue réputée malfamée, petite fée pure et innocente dans un environnement si sombre et noir. Il lui fit gentiment une pichenette sur le nez.

« Avant de peindre, il faudrait déjà que les murs tiennent debout. »

Luna gloussa de joie en acquiesçant et ils entrèrent à deux dans la bicoque. Ils avaient du travail devant eux.

 **oOo**

Rodulphus marchait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, le dos raide, les muscles tendus. Son visage n'affichait pas la moindre émotion, mais son corps criait à la méfiance. Les mains dans ses poches, il serrait dans l'une sa baguette brisée et dans l'autre celle que son frère lui avait prêté. En tant que Mangemort plus ou moins reconnu, il ne pouvait pas se balader sans défenses, mais il n'était pas totalement à l'aise avec la baguette de son frère. Il se rendait à la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, grands spécialistes de la revente diverse et variée. Il pensait pouvoir trouver une baguette de rechange, au moins le temps d'en trouver une autre pour pouvoir rendre la sienne à son frère. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende chez Ollivander, ou même du côté du Chemin de Traverse en fait.

Les Aurors patrouillaient là-bas et ce serait sûrement la manière la plus bête de se faire attraper. En plus le vendeur poserait des questions et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait protéger efficacement son esprit face à la légimancie naturelle du vieil homme. Pestant mentalement contre le manque cruel de boutiques de baguettes magiques dans le monde, il jeta un regard autour de lui, fusillant du regard quelques sorciers aux vêtements rongés par les mites, qui le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin, se concentrant uniquement sur la route qui devait l'amener à la boutique des deux escrocs, il remarqua une enseigne qui se balançait doucement au mouvement du vent, sans grincer comme d'autres. Il s'arrêta net alors qu'une baguette se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il regarda la devanture de la boutique, propre et soignée, bien différentes des magasins alentours. Il s'étonnait presque de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Sur les vitres se dessinaient un Amaterasu, une créature magique ayant l'apparence d'un loup blanc, pouvant utiliser l'élément du feu. Sous la majestueuse créature animée, se tenait un slogan qui le fit sourire : « _La Magie à portée de baguette_ ».

Peut-être finalement avait-il trouvé mieux que Barjow et Beurk. Il s'approcha un peu plus et perçut du mouvement à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte d'entrée sans hésiter et surtout sans prendre en compte le panneau « _closed_ » qui pendait à la porte. Sans se retourner, le jeune homme qui s'activait derrière le comptoir lança :

« Désolé, nous sommes fermés. Nous n'ouvrirons que la semaine prochaine. »

Rodulphus décida de l'ignorer et s'avança à travers la pièce. Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette brisée et la posa sur le comptoir. Son interlocuteur daigna finalement se retourner dans un soupire, et l'aîné des Lestrange sentit son souffle se couper. L'homme en face de lui arborait deux paires de tatouages sur ses pommettes, comme deux vaguelettes rouges, sa sclérotique, qui aurait dû être blanche, était entièrement noire et ses pupilles vertes étaient cerclées d'un rouge intense. Couplé à l'image de la vitre, Rodulphus fut certain d'être face à un Amaterasu. _Ou du moins à un sorcier ayant reçu l'héritage magique de cette créature_ , se rectifia-t-il mentalement en regardant le nid d'oiseau aussi noir que les plumes d'un corbeau, qui servait de chevelure au jeune homme, là où les Amaterasu avaient les cheveux blancs.

« Vous voulez que je la répare ? » Demanda la créature magique qu'il n'avait pas quitté du regard, celui-ci l'ayant délaissé pour se pencher au-dessus de la baguette.

« C'est possible ? » Demanda Rodulphus sceptique.

« Pas vraiment, mais je peux réutiliser le cœur magique pour vous faire une nouvelle baguette. On dit dans ce cas que l'on répare la baguette, en quelque sorte. »

« Je vois. Je pense que ce serait le mieux s'il vous plait. »

« D'accord. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux faire quelques tests avant tout de même. C'est une baguette d'Ollivander n'est-ce pas ? » Rodulphus acquiesça. « Il a tendance à toujours utiliser les mêmes cœurs magiques, ils ne sont donc pas tous entièrement compatibles avec leur possesseur. »

Le Mangemort le regarda avec surprise. Il avait toujours eu tête la phrase d'Ollivander, comme quoi la baguette choisissait son sorcier et non l'inverse. D'ailleurs, son interlocuteur sembla savoir à quoi il pensait car un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

« _La baguette choisie son sorcier_ … C'est juste une manière de contrôler le bétail et d'éviter qu'ils soient trop puissants avec une bonne baguette. Certes, la baguette peut choisir son sorcier, mais cela vient uniquement de la compatibilité des éléments avec le caractère du sorcier. Et les baguettes ressentent cela à travers la magie. Donc voir quels composants réagissent à votre magie est bien plus efficace que les tests barbares et archaïques d'Ollivander. »

Le jeune homme disparut dans la réserve et revint avec un lourd présentoir dans les bras, il le posa délicatement sur son bureau et Rodulphus se pencha et observa avec curiosité les différents objets qu'il avait sous les yeux : des poils, des plumes, des os, des écailles, etc. L'Amaterasu semblait bien jeune, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être devrait-il incité ses collègues à venir lui rendre visite pour obtenir de meilleures baguettes…

« A quel nom dois-je faire la demande ? » Demanda poliment le jeune homme en ouvrant un registre sortit de sous le comptoir.

Il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire, mais il restait professionnel. Rodulphus ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

« La politesse voudrait que vous vous présentiez en premier. »

Le jeune homme le regarda avec surprise, mais consentit à lui répondre, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Harry. Harry Potter. »

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Je tenais à préciser qu'il n'y aurait pas de Survivant dans cette histoire et que les Mangemorts sont moins cruels et moins actifs que dans le livre, tout comme Voldemort n'est pas aussi violent, meurtrier, etc.

Sinon, je vous dis à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	15. Serdaigle - Magie à porté de baguette P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Maison :** Serdaigle

 **Pairing :** Rodulphus x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Je n'ai rien à vous dire, donc je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture mes petits sorciers !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **La Magie à portée de baguette – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Harry soupira de plaisir en sentant des lèvres se mettre à cajoler son cou. Il leva une main hésitante qui tâtonna sur la peau chaude de son amant, remontant doucement son bras, son épaule, puis sa nuque, avant d'empoigner quelques mèches de cheveux. Il se tourna finalement vers l'homme et l'obligea à quitter son cou pour ses lèvres. Sa poigne dans ses cheveux bruns étaient fermes, l'empêchant d'échapper à sa douce sentence. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être quand les grandes mains de l'autre, vinrent agripper férocement ses hanches et qu'il se retrouva bientôt collé à un sexe aussi dur que le sien.

L'Amaterasu ouvrit enfin paresseusement les yeux, portant son regard sur son bel amant. Mon dieu, qui aurait cru qu'il s'enticherait ainsi de Rodulphus Lestrange, un Mangemort, alors que ses parents étaient morts lors d'un raid de grande ampleur entre Aurors et serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils n'avaient été que des victimes collatérales, présents au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce n'était la faute de personne aux yeux d'Harry, même si toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées lui avait dit le contraire. Pourtant personne ne savait de quelle baguette était partie le sort qui avait provoqué l'effondrement de ce mur sur ses parents, personne ne savait non plus comme les choses s'étaient déroulées pour la personne tenant la baguette. Mais son parrain, qui avait préféré le laisser aux mains de Pétunia en arguant qu'il ne ferait pas un bon père, n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas existé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Toutefois Harry n'avait jamais nourri de haine pour ces hommes et ces femmes qui utilisaient la magie noire : ils se battaient pour leur conviction et ils étaient diabolisés par les médias, eux-mêmes à la botte du Ministère. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'ils étaient mauvais ? Le jeune sorcier avait décidé à l'époque de ne pas porter de jugement sur eux, puis il était devenu une créature dite noire et il avait compris leur point de vue. Mais ayant été du « bon » côté, il comprenait aussi ceux qui avaient soudainement commencé à avoir peur de lui. Il n'avait donc jamais rien dit, se contentant d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient.

Cependant, malgré cela, il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour s'acoquiner d'un Mangemort, non pas à cause de leurs convictions ou de leurs mains couvertes de sang, mais à cause du danger qu'ils côtoyaient et qu'ils représentaient aussi pour lui. Même s'il ne jugeait aucun des deux camps de cette guerre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un peu la magie noire ou plutôt le surplus de magie noire. Etant lui-même une créature sombre et étant partisan de l'équilibre à l'image du Yin et du Yang, il s'était imaginé choisir un sorcier du côté lumineux, s'il avait eu le choix, pour respecter cet équilibre. Et pourtant c'était l'un des sorciers les plus noirs qu'il ne lui ait été donné de rencontrer, qui le serrait délicieusement contre lui en ce moment-même.

Il hoqueta quand le goût du sang coula brusquement dans sa bouche. Rodulphus venait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure et le regardait avec colère :

« Ne m'ignore pas. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je ne t'ignore pas, tu habites mes pensées. » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Le Lestrange ne supportait pas que son attention aille à autre chose quand ils étaient ensemble, ou aille à quelqu'un d'autre peu importe qu'il soit là ou non. Rodulphus était possessif et il ne partageait pas, même les pensées de son amant. Harry avait eu du mal avec ça au début, lui qui avait toujours vécu seul, le Mangemort avait envahi une grande partie de son espace vital sans prévenir, mais il y avait petit à petit pris goût et il craignait un jour de se retrouver de nouveau seul. Pourtant – et peut-être aussi à cause de ça – il n'avait jamais osé demander à Rodulphus de quitter sa femme pour rester uniquement avec lui. Il le voulait ardemment, sa créature ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait partager Rodulphus alors que celui-ci ne le partageait pas, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Lestrange le plaqua contre le lit, son corps suspendu au-dessus de lui, idéalement placé entre ses jambes. Un mouvement de hanches le fit cette fois geindre. C'était si bon ! Sa main toujours fermement accrochée à quelques boucles brunes, il força Rodulphus à se baisser pour qu'il puisse de nouveau l'embrasser, ses jambes se crochetant autour du bassin de son amant.

Il couchait avec un homme marié, un Mangemort, un sorcier noir, il avait tout faux. Ou plutôt c'était ce que la société lui dirait. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'écoutait plus ce que la société avait à lui dire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y pensait quand Rodulphus le ravageait de l'intérieur. Une main se glissa justement sur sa verge déjà bien réveillée à cette heure de la matinée et toutes pensées parasites furent repoussées très loin dans son esprit. Son amant était la seule chose qui le préoccupait désormais. Et alors qu'il caressait le torse musclé et loin d'être imberbe du Mangemort, il ne pensa plus qu'à cette queue qui allait bientôt s'enfoncer en lui une fois de plus.

 **oOo**

Bellatrix fulminait, remontant l'Allée des Embrumes avec la haine au ventre. Elle cherchait le magasin pathétique dont son… mari lui avait parlé il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Elle n'y était jamais allée, sa baguette lui convenait parfaitement, elle se transmettait de génération en génération dans sa famille après tout. Mais désormais elle le regrettait un peu, elle aurait pu le retrouver plus vite si elle l'avait accompagné là-bas. Elle aurait pu aussi découvrir le pot aux roses avant !

Rodulphus avait une fois de plus découché cette nuit. N'en pouvant plus, elle avait essayé de le coincer, pour lui parler, pour lui demander des explications. La vérité avait été cruelle et dure à entendre. Son mari – SON mari ! – couchait dans un autre lit avec une toute autre femme qu'elle. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru tout d'abord, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une femme… Bellatrix avait senti son sang quitter son visage. Elle aurait pu _comprendre_ ou plutôt _accepter_ qu'il aille se prendre dans les cuisses d'une femme, certaines pouvaient être diaboliques, uniquement pour avoir la fierté d'avoir détournée un mari du droit chemin. Mais un homme… ! Comment Rodulphus avait pu lui préférer un homme ?!

Son mari l'avait regardé sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Bellatrix s'était demandé l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour la rendre jalouse – quel qu'en soit le but – mais il avait brisé ses hypothèses en lui déclarant placidement :

« Puisque tu es au courant maintenant, autant ne plus faire durer les choses. J'irais cet après-midi à Gringotts puis au Ministère pour mettre fin à notre mariage. »

La née Black avait ouvert la bouche, le regardant sans y croire. _Divorcer_ ? Elle connaissait le principe uniquement parce que les moldus et les né-moldus faisaient ça, mais elle ? _Une Sang-Pure, divorcer_ ? Elle serait la risée de tous ! Elle refusait qu'une telle chose se produise ! Elle s'était mise alors à crier, à tempêter, à laisser sa magie ravager tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, refusant ce mariage, lui hurlant qu'elle s'accrocherait à lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser d'elle comme ça !

Mais le Lestrange avait eu le dernier mot en lui rappelant la place des femmes de Sang-Pure dans la société : _parmi les décorations_. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur la famille ou sur son couple. Elle était totalement _soumise_ à la bonne volonté de son mari. Et même si dans les faits, ce n'était pas toujours le cas – cela ne l'avait jamais été pour leur couple – selon la loi, c'était ainsi que marchaient les choses. Bellatrix était alors partie, furieuse, en claquant la porte. Cependant elle ne s'était pas juste mise à déambuler sans destination, non. Quand elle avait commencé à insulter l'amant de son mari, celui-ci lui avait dit laisser _Harry_ en dehors de tout ça.

Des centaines de personnes portaient ce nom, rien qu'à Londres. Et les sorciers étant capables de transplaner, soit voyager d'un lieu à un autre en un éclair, chercher l'amant de Rodulphus avec seulement son nom aurait pu être impossible. Mais elle savait où chercher. Cela faisait des mois que son mari discutait avec Rabastan et avec les autres Mangemorts de ce briseur de ménage, de ce fabriquant de baguettes. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, la coïncidence était trop grande ! Elle avait donc disparue jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes pour chercher cet… _homme_ , cet espèce de pédé !

Bellatrix était certaine que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait ensorcelé Rodulphus ou qu'il lui avait fait boire une potion quelconque ! C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de la quitter, sûrement en avait-il après l'argent de son mari ! Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire ! Rodulphus ne la quitterait pas, elle refusait que cela arrive ! Elle tenait trop à lui pour ne pas agir et l'empêcher ! Oui ce mariage avait été arrangé, oui elle n'aimait pas son mari avant, mais les années avaient changé ça et elle était tombée amoureuse. C'était peut-être une disgrâce pour une Black, pour une Sang-Pure de son rang, mais c'était ainsi. Elle pouvait au moins se cacher derrière son rang et sa réputation pour justifier de ses réactions.

Elle arriva finalement devant l'enseigne du magasin de baguettes magiques et y entra comme une furie. Bellatrix se posta devant le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait un homme lambda, ni particulièrement beau, ni particulièrement laid. Ce n'était évidemment pas sa jalousie qui parlait, elle était tout à fait objective ! Aveuglé par sa haine, elle sortit d'un mouvement souple sa baguette et la pointa sur ce qu'elle ignorait être une créature magique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le premier mot du sortilège de la mort, qu'un mur de flammes l'entoura brusquement, brûlant son bras tendu. Son cri de douleur se répercuta dans l'établissement avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Sa créature voulait tuer cette femme qui non seulement était celle de son amant, mais qui avait en plus essayé de porter atteinte à sa vie. Mais à la place il envoya un hibou à Rodulphus. C'était à lui de gérer cette mégère, il s'agissait de sa femme après tout, non ?

 **oOo**

Harry se réveilla en douceur ce matin-là. Plongé dans les brumes du sommeil, il tendit un bras pour toucher le corps puissant et brûlant de son amant, mais il ne trouva qu'une place froide. Ramenant son bras contre lui dans un grommellement intelligible, Harry se rappela que cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Rodulphus ne partageait plus son lit. Il se força à ne pas penser à quel point le Mangemort lui manquait, mais son absence creusait chaque jour un trou de plus en plus large dans son cœur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher autant… Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Cela faisait également deux semaines que Bellatrix était venue chez lui avec l'intention de le tuer. Il n'avait pas su la raison exacte de sa colère, mais il supposait qu'elle avait découvert leur relation et qu'elle avait voulu éliminer celui qui pourrait nuire à leur réputation. C'était sûrement pour cela d'ailleurs, que Rodulphus n'était pas revenu. Il avait évidemment préféré sa femme riche, de sang-pur et surtout de très bonne famille. Les sorciers étaient peut-être en avance sur leur temps sur certains sujets, mais le divorce était encore considéré comme une hérésie. Il allait désormais devoir se faire à l'absence de son ancien amant… Ce serait dur… En fait ça l'était déjà.

L'Amaterasu ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui, mais il avait une boutique à ouvrir et des baguettes à fabriquer, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire l'enfant en restant au lit, ou de se comporter comme une fille prépubère qui venait de rompre avec son petit copain. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble de toute façon, ils ne faisaient que baiser. Ce fut à chaque fois diablement bon, ça c'était sûr, mais c'était maintenant fini. Il devait avancer, seul, car Rodulphus resteraient avec sa petite femme et commencerait peut-être enfin à fonder une famille avec elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, son cerveau semblait d'humeur à vouloir le torturer aujourd'hui… Tant pis, il ferait avec. Sortant de son lit, puis de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers pour rallier la cuisine. Harry se figea pourtant à mi-chemin, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine, alors que Rodulphus se tenait là, assis à la table, en train de siroter un café comme si de rien n'était. Harry n'en revenait pas.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain de la manière dont il devait réagir.

Voir Rodulphus faisait battre son cœur tellement fort dans sa poitrine ! Mais en même temps, il allait devoir de nouveau repartir pour vivre sa vie auprès de sa femme, et Harry en souffrirait de nouveau, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre ainsi longtemps. Bien sûr, avant cela n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, mais parce qu'inconsciemment, il avait occulté le fait que Rodulphus ne faisait pas sa vie avec lui. Cependant, voir Bellatrix _Lestrange_ débarquer chez lui, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Son amant ne resterait que ça, _un amant_ , il ne serait jamais réellement à lui.

« Je viens emménager ici. » Déclara simplement le Sang-Pur.

Harry se demanda s'il faisait exprès de contredire ses pensées… !

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai mis du temps à réduire Bellatrix au silence, mais elle ne sera plus un problème maintenant, ni pour moi, ni pour toi. J'ai aussi signé les papiers du divorce, je suis donc tout à fait libre. »

L'Amaterasu sursauta légèrement en l'entendant parler de son union avec Bellatrix auquel il avait mis un terme. C'était tellement exceptionnel que c'était même étrange que la presse ne se soit pas encore emparée de l'affaire. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, courir se jeter dans les bras de Rodulphus, ou bien monter sur ses genoux pour lui montrer à quel point deux semaines sans lui, lui avait fait accumuler du stress et de la tension dans un endroit particulier de son anatomie. Mais il n'osa pas faire de geste. Il ne voulait pas juste être le plan cul de l'homme. Avec tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il restait un « presque » et il l'effrayait un peu à vrai dire.

« Tu n'es pas content ? » Demanda l'autre en se levant et en se rapprochant de lui.

Leurs deux torses se frôlaient à chaque qu'un l'un d'entre eux inspirait un peu plus profondément que nécessaire.

« Si. »

La gorge était nouée et le son, étranglé. Mais son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Rodulphus ne laissait aucun répit à son pauvre organe vital, et Harry n'était pas sûr de résister plus longtemps à l'homme s'il continuait à se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et inconsciemment le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche comme pour tenter d'aspirer le souffle de Rodulphus qui lui paraissait essentiel pour vivre.

« Je ne vais plus te lâcher. Jamais. Tu es à moi. » Gronda doucement Lestrange.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Harry qui se jeta sur ses lèvres tentatrices en entourant son cou de ses bras. Lui non plus ne lâcherait pas. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir si ardemment désiré ses mots, mais il se sentait maintenant étrangement apaisé. Peut-être que Rodulphus le quitterait un jour, pour un amant ou une maîtresse, comme il l'avait fait avec Bellatrix, mais il allait au moins l'avoir pour un temps, entièrement pour lui. Il comptait bien en profiter.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

J'ai bien aimé le Rodulphus que j'ai fait XD Un homme de très peu de mot, un peu à la limite de l'homme préhistorique par moment, il faut le dire, mais avec des manières de Sang-Purs.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé mon interprétation de ce personnage quasiment inexistant dans le canon. Demain on engage une histoire avec son frère :)

 _Une petite review ?_


	16. Gryffondor - Entre toi et moi P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Family

 **Maison :** Gryffondor

 **Pairing :** Rabastan x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour mes petits sorciers, on se retrouve en ce beau vendredi cette fois pour une histoire en deux chapitres, avec une implication du Ministère de la Magie dans cette histoire. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de notions de bien ou de mal, je le dis tout de suite.

Au passage, si j'oublie de le mentionner, Harry n'est pas le Survivant, il est seulement son grand frère, né deux ans auparavant, mais qui a été abandonné aux bons soins de Pétunia qui l'a elle-même jeté dans un orphelinat. Rien de plus à dire, bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Entre toi et moi – Partie 1**_

 **…**

Harry regardait ces enfants qu'il considérait comme des frères et sœurs, écouter religieusement ses histoires de magie et de monstres mythiques. Cela faisait six ans désormais qu'il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, mais il avait toujours cru en l'existence de la magie. Toutefois, s'il ne pouvait pas explicitement dire aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat dans quel genre d'univers il évoluait désormais, rien ne l'empêchait de leur faire partager indirectement les aventures qu'il y vivait, à travers des histoires imaginaires.

Le presque jeune homme savait que bientôt il devrait quitter l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu, ainsi que le château, pour voler de ses propres ailes. L'année prochaine, il serait jeté sans ménagement dans le monde des adultes, sans véritable attaches, sans aide non plus. Les jumeaux Weasley, avec qui il partageait son dortoir, lui avaient bien proposé de venir travailler pour eux, dans la boutique de farce et attrape qu'ils allaient ouvrir grâce à l'argent de l'Héritier Potter, un Gryffondor également deux ans plus jeune qu'eux.

Apparemment l'adolescent, Samuel de son prénom, était un très bon ami de la famille Weasley et Molly l'aurait considéré comme son fils s'il n'avait pas déjà eu une mère aimante. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit réellement proche des jumeaux roux, il avait donc aimablement décliné leur offre qui lui avait semblé être faite uniquement par politesse. De toute façon, le secteur des farces ne l'avait jamais attiré. Pendant deux ans, il avait été raillé et isolé à cause de son attitude trop docile, trop ennuyeuse. Il n'était pas assez blagueur pour la maison rouge et or et même s'il s'était rapproché de Percy, il ne rêvait pas non plus de passer sept ans, le nez dans les bouquins pour travailler.

Il n'était pas très doué à l'école de toute façon, qu'elle soit magique ou non. La théorie avait toujours été un calvaire pour lui, il se débrouillait bien mieux en pratique. S'il plongeait dans les livres, c'était uniquement pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde, pour lui c'était comme lire des romans fantastiques. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait soudainement été plus apprécié par ses camarades, ce n'était qu'à cause de l'histoire entre la née-moldue Hermione Granger et Samuel Potter.

En devenant ami avec le rat de bibliothèque de la promotion 1991, Samuel l'avait rendu fréquentable. Mais en réalité c'était à peine le cas, car jamais les jumeaux ne l'avaient invité chez eux, contrairement à Samuel ou Hermione qui venaient leur rendre visite au moins à chaque vacance, de même, personne ne savait qu'il grandissait dans un orphelinat et c'était à peine si quelques personnes connaissaient son statut de sang. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour aller vers les autres et il n'avait pas d'amis dans le monde magique. Il ne savait même pas si cela vaudrait le coup pour lui d'y rester après son diplôme. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la magie car c'était un monde si merveilleux à ses yeux… Son cœur était divisé, surtout qu'aucun autre enfant de l'orphelinat ne s'était révélé être un né-moldu, eux vivraient dans l'autre monde…

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il finirait par faire après son diplôme… Mais il devait tout d'abord l'obtenir avant ça. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour cela, à part pour les potions éventuellement. Le professeur Snape n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'aimer, mais de ce qu'il en avait entendu, c'était encore pire pour l'Héritier Potter, il supposait donc qu'il se trouvait juste qu'il ne portait pas les bonnes couleurs.

 **oOo**

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là… Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là… Un jour il n'était qu'un étudiant lambda perdu dans la masse et le lendemain il se retrouvait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison… Il n'avait même pas postulé pour le poste ! Mais le professeur McGonagall l'avait regardé avec tellement d'espoir, tellement d'attente, qu'il n'avait pas osé dire non à la vieille femme qui lui rappelait tant la Matrone de l'orphelinat.

Depuis cet été, sa vie avait commencé à prendre un tournant étrange et pourtant il n'en n'avait jamais voulu de ça. Le matin de son dix-septième anniversaire, il avait changé. De manière tout à fait spectaculaire. Des oreilles rondes et rousses lui étaient poussées sur le sommet de sa tête, une queue épaisse et pelucheuse, rousse et rayée de noir était apparue dans le bas de son dos, il s'était vu pourvu de griffes et de crocs, tandis que sa peau s'était recouverte d'un très fin duvet roux rayé de noir, sauf son torse qui se trouvait être blanc. Des ailes avaient même fait leur apparition alors qu'il s'observait dans la glace, et qu'il s'était aperçu de l'existence de deux bosses dans son dos.

C'était le chaos dans sa tête, il avait paniqué et même failli hyperventiler. Pourtant il avait réussi à se reprendre quand la douce voix de Chloé lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait souhaité tellement fort qu'elle ne remarque rien, que son apparence nouvelle avait disparue. Il avait cru que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, une hallucination, mais le lendemain matin, ce fut le même manège. Il dut se résoudre alors à accepter la vérité : il était désormais différent… Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, il s'était jeté dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, plus rapidement encore que Granger, pour découvrir qu'il était désormais un Rakshak, une créature magique ayant l'apparence d'un tigré ailé.

Le livre lui indiquait également qu'il devait se présenter au Ministère de la Magie, et plus particulièrement au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour se faire enregistrer, mais un certain malaise lui avait fait repousser cette idée. L'extermination des juifs avait commencé ainsi, à travers un recensement… Et quand le gouvernement commençait à répertorier des gens selon leur critère de sang ou de religion, cela ne voulait rien dire de bon… Harry avait donc préféré cacher son état, se concentrant plutôt sur une nouvelle bien plus importante à ses yeux : un de ses parents devait être un sorcier ou au moins une créature magique pour qu'il ait hérité de ces gênes.

La menace invisible du Ministère avait longtemps plané au-dessus de lui, surtout lorsque leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avéra être une femme proche du Ministre Fudge et qu'elle avait une haine particulière contre les créatures magiques. Il avait même cru, dans sa paranoïa, qu'elle était venue pour lui. Deux mois étaient passés ainsi sans que rien ne se passe, et finalement Harry s'était peu à peu détendu. Il avait pris l'habitude de voler seul tous les jours pour oublier ses tracas. Il utilisait les balais de l'école pour ça, n'ayant aucun argent pour se payer son propre balais, malgré son amour profond pour le ciel. Il s'était même demandé si cela ne lui venait pas de sa créature finalement.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait passé plus de temps en l'air en deux mois que toutes les années précédentes. Il ne s'approchait jamais du terrain de Quidditch, ne voulant pas être accusé d'espionnage par une autre équipe puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les réservations du terrain. Il s'amusait donc dans les airs, quand un cri guttural s'était fait entendre du côté de la Forêt Interdite. Il avait vu deux élèves de première année sortir du couvert des arbres en courant. Une créature magique se trouvait à leur trousse et Harry prouva qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à Gryffondor pour rien. Faisant même fi des uniformes verts et argents de deux élèves, il se précipita à leur rescousse.

Il se pencha sur son balai à un tel point qu'il crut s'y fondre pendant un instant. Fusant d'un bout à l'autre du parc de Poudlard, il s'était brutalement stoppé devant la créature magique, remontant son balai pratiquement à la verticale, une main agrippant le manche de son véhicule de course, debout sur les étriers de celui-ci et son autre main sortant sa baguette magique. Cependant il n'eut pas à s'en servir car son arrivée rapide et son arrêt violent suffit a effrayé la créature magique qui courut vers la forêt. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'inquiéter de l'état des deux pauvres Serpentards de première année, le professeur McGonagall lui était tombé dessus pour le supplier d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor étant menacée de rendre la coupe à cause de l'expulsion de Samuel par Ombrage.

Des sélections avaient tout de même eu lieu pour que personne ne doute des capacités d'Harry, mais il avait fait inconsciemment sensation grâce à ses capacités sur un balai et sa fluidité dans le maniement du manche à balai. Là où Samuel était un peu abrupt dans ses virages, ceux d'Harry était aussi doux qu'un courant d'air, là où Samuel manquait de subtilité, personne ne devinait les intentions d'Harry avant qu'il n'arrive à son but, là où Samuel manquait de précision, Harry se déplaçait sur le terrain en contournant ses camarades comme de l'eau contournant un rocher. Il manquait tout de fois d'endurance, de puissance et d'un soupçon d'attention lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter un cognard, car il n'était pas habitué à être en alerte sur son balai et à devoir gérer tout un terrain, pour au moins appréhender son environnement. Il fut certain que le Quidditch n'était pas fait pour lui dès le premier entrainement, lui qui préférait juste se détendre sur un balai, mais il n'osa pas le dire au professeur McGonagall qui l'avait regardé par tellement d'espoir…

Lors de son premier match pour Gryffondor, il était littéralement passé du l'adolescent aux immondes lunettes rondes comme des culs de bouteille, aux cheveux indomptables et cachant presque entièrement son regard, au sauveur des lions rouges et ors. Tout le monde avait voulu lui serrer la main, discuter avec lui, mais Harry ne voulait pas de ça. Il se contentait très bien de sa petite vie discrète, même si c'était vrai qu'il aurait voulu quelques amis. Mais là il n'obtenait que des fans éphémères, qui acclamaient les exploits qu'il avait fait pendant un match de sport, et non des personnes cherchant à s'intéresser à lui.

Ce fut cependant pire lorsque la famille Potter vint le féliciter pour son match. Il avait véritablement été le centre de toute l'attention de sa maison. Il aurait préféré se terrer dans un trou de souris. Harry avait cependant fait bonne figure en affichant un sourire de circonstance et en serrant les mains des grands héros de la guerre contre Voldemort, les dignes hommes de Dumbledore. Son sourire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux, mais ça personne n'aurait pu le voir à cause de sa frange trop longue et de sa tête baissée. James Potter avait cependant voulu le voir dans les yeux, pensant que l'autre garçon était intimidé par sa présence. Toutefois l'éclat vert et surnaturel qu'il aperçut derrière ce rideau de cheveux sombres le figea sur place, son cerveau le ramenant des années en arrière.

Harry avait mis cela sur le compte de ses yeux qui avaient rendu plus d'une personne mal à l'aise. Avant que la Matrone n'arrive, le directeur de l'orphelinat l'avait battu jusqu'à l'inconscience à cause de son regard trop étrange pour que ce ne soit pas l'œuvre de la magie païenne ou du diable lui-même. Ce fut à partir de ce jour qu'il décida de cacher son regard des autres, même après le départ du directeur abusif dénoncé par une employée, et ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas poussés jusque-là, devinrent plus longs presque du jour au lendemain. Harry ne fit donc pas attention à cet incident, habitué à de telles réactions.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Ombrage découvrait son secret après qu'il soit sorti une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite pour passer un peu de temps sous sa véritable apparence, se pensant à tort en sécurité. Cette nuit-là, il avait vraiment eu peur et son premier réflexe avait été d'attaquer leur professeur. Ce fut son instinct qui dicta ses gestes à ce moment-là, mais cela ne joua pas en sa faveur… De toute façon cela n'aurait rien changé, au moins il n'avait pas le regret de ne pas avoir essayé.

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'Harry aperçut la prison d'Azkaban au loin – ou plutôt lorsqu'on lui annonça que le bâtiment qui se dessinait au loin, se trouvait être la célèbre prison sorcière d'Angleterre – il se demanda à quel moment il était passé d'un simple devoir de se recenser, à la nécessité de l'amener dans un tel endroit. Car les menottes qui saillaient ses poignets ne lui permettaient pas de douter de son nouveau statut. Il savait de toute façon que cette idée de se faire recenser était un piège…

Un piège non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres créatures magiques visiblement. Avant de se retrouver sur ce bateau – car on ne pouvait pas transplaner à proximité d'Azkaban – il avait été exposé comme une marchandise dans un lieu étrange où les sorciers s'étaient mêlés aux créatures magiques. D'après ce qu'il savait, une annonce avait été faite sur son existence, proposant aux dominants de son espèce de venir le rencontrer dans ses locaux. Il avait vu d'autres soumis et un très grand nombre de créatures magiques lors de cette réunion extraordinaire. Celles-ci pensaient naïvement qu'elles étaient organisées conjointement par les Aînés de leurs espèces, mais en réalité le Ministère de la Magie profitait de leur présence pour les recenser et enregistrer leurs empreintes magiques, afin de venir les arrêter plus tard ou pour les surveiller.

Cependant, aucun autre Rakshak ne s'était présenté, le Ministère n'avait donc pas pu en profiter pour en plus se faire de l'argent sur son dos. Il était le seul soumis à ne pas avoir trouvé de dominant, mais d'après un spécialiste, cela n'était dû qu'à la faible population de sa race. Il n'avait pas pu entendre le reste de la conversation, il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il faisait ici… Dès qu'Azkaban fut en vue, le voyage ne dura plus très longtemps. Trop rapidement à son goût, ils débarquèrent sur l'île et il fut traîné à l'autre bout de la parcelle de terre, vers un bâtiment plus petit caché derrière la grande prison, qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Observant autour de lui, Harry commença peu à peu à entrapercevoir ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver, alors qu'il passait devant des cellules contenant des dominants sous leurs formes la plus primale, ainsi que des soumis à plusieurs stades de grossesses. Un long frisson remonta dans son dos, il espérait que le Ministère n'avait pas déjà mis la main sur un Rakshak dominant… Il ne voulait pas être forcé d'avoir des enfants qu'il ne pourrait pas connaître, avec un homme qui allait le violer, qu'il soit lui-même forcé ou non… Il ne savait même pas ce que le Ministère comptait faire des futurs enfants ! Cependant l'orphelin n'était pas assez puissant pour tenter de fuir maintenant et il ne saurait pas où aller de toute manière. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un des prisonniers se ferait sauver par un groupe assez puissant pour prendre la prison d'assaut… Il en viendrait presque à vouloir l'arrivée des Mangemorts ici…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

C'est fini, on verra Rabastan dans le prochain chapitre, et je préviens que ce dernier sera un Mpreg mais je ne ferais pas toute la grossesse, ce n'est pas le but ici !

Bon, je vous laisse et je vous dis à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	17. Gryffondor - Entre toi et moi P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Mpreg

 **Maison :** Gryffondor

 **Pairing :** Rabastan x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvons pour la deuxième partie du Harry x Rabastan, j'espère que vous aimerez. En tout cas je n'ai pas plus à dire à ce propos, à part que nous allons faire de nombreux sauts dans le temps, donc ne vous étonnez pas.

Bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Entre toi et moi – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Harry se serra un peu plus près de Rabastan, son compagnon de cellule. Il avait été jeté dans cette pièce humide et tout juste assez grande pour une personne, il y avait maintenant quatre semaines. Il avait alors fait la connaissance de Rabastan, Mangemort reconnu, prisonnier à plein temps dans la prison d'Azkaban, mais également un dominant Rakshak. Ce fut de sa bouche qu'il eut la confirmation de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le Ministère comptait lui faire avoir des bébés pour les lui prendre ensuite. Cependant le jeune Lestrange ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait des enfants arrachés à leurs parents, tout comme lui.

Les gardes n'étaient pas bavards, ils ne parlaient jamais sauf lors de l'appel. Ils étaient apparemment tenus à garder le silence le temps de leur tour de garde. Un seul homme se promenait comme bon lui semblait dans cette prison, il s'agissait d'un Reproducteur de Créatures Magiques embauché par le Ministère de la Magie anglaise, pour superviser l'élevage. Car c'était clairement ce qu'ils étaient, un élevage de Créatures Magiques, mais personne ne savait quel était la finalité de tout ça.

Être prêt de Rabastan fut un grand réconfort pour lui. Il connaissait bien sa réputation et sa haine du sang contaminé, du sang non-pur, mais ici, dans cette prison, les choses étaient différentes… Ici on se serrait les coudes du mieux qu'on pouvait entre créatures magiques, entre esclaves, entre outils du Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait lui-aussi mit ses principes de côté pour survivre, sinon jamais il n'aurait accepté de côtoyer un Mangemort – plus par peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver que par dégoût ou par haine. Rabastan était devenu la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer.

C'était peut-être leur but, qu'ils s'attachent, pour être plus coopératifs par la suite, lors de l'accouplement. De ce qu'il savait des sorciers et des humains en général, leurs esprits tordus étaient tout à fait capables de faire ce genre de raisonnements.

Il y avait toute fois quelques avantages à sa situation, quelques maigres compensations. Il pouvait tout d'abord rester sous sa forme animale ou hybride autant qu'il le voulait, personne n'irait le dénoncer – après tout, c'était déjà fait – il découvrait donc la joie d'être bien dans sa peau, ainsi que quelques particularités et capacités de ses deux apparences, grâce à Rabastan. Son sentiment de confort – lorsqu'il oubliait dans quel environnement il se trouvait et ce qui l'attendrait bientôt – venait aussi du fait qu'il était pleinement accepté pour ce qu'il était et que son apparence n'effrayait pas son compagnon de cellule, loin de là.

Son physique avait toujours été un gros problème pour lui. Quand il était petit, des enfants plus âgés se moquaient de son aspect, en disant que c'était à cause de ça que ses parents l'avaient abandonnés – quelques cicatrices de griffures sur son corps et son visage, témoignaient de son mal-être. Puis il y avait eu le directeur de l'orphelinat qui avait craint son regard presque incandescent et qui l'avait frappé pour ça. La Matrone qui avait succédé au directeur, avait essayé de lui rendre sa confiance en lui, mais même elle était mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du vert de ses prunelles, n'arrivant pas à les soutenir. Il avait donc commencé à se laisser pousser les cheveux, pour avoir une frange assez longue pour cacher ses yeux, lui donnant une apparence fermée, presqu'introvertie, qui encouragea indirectement l'attitude blessante de ses aînés. Puis à Poudlard, son caractère et ses habits de seconde – ou de troisième – main, l'avaient exclu de nombreux groupes d'amis.

Les Serpentard ne l'avaient jamais approché de manière amicale, à cause du niveau de son compte en banque – ou plutôt l'inexistence de celui-ci – et de son sang impur. Sa répartition à Gryffondor n'avait pas arrangé les choses, à leurs yeux il faisait parti de leurs victimes préférées. Les Poufsouffles étaient de bons gars, Harry n'avaient aucun problème avec eux, mais même si les blaireaux étaient toujours présents pour aider tout le monde, ils n'étaient jamais réellement amis avec les élèves des autres maisons, l'orphelin ne faisait pas exception. Les Serdaigles étaient assez sectaires, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, ils pouvaient accepter d'autres travailleurs mais ils n'avaient pas d'amis, ou seulement un ou deux et il s'agissait uniquement de leurs meilleurs amis. Ils étaient simplement indifférents à son existence, mais c'était tout aussi douloureux pour lui, et cela n'avait pas aidé son manque de confiance en lui.

Et puis il y avait les Gryffondors. On aurait pu croire que répartit dans cette maison, il s'y serait fait des amis, porter les bonnes couleurs faisaient automatiquement de vous un ami, mais il ne s'était pas montré assez intéressant pour ces futurs héros. Car c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient dans le secret de la salle commune. Les Gryffondors se devaient d'agir en héros, avec bravade, c'était à la fois une obligation, une contrainte et un honneur. Ceux qui refusaient de plier à la hiérarchie quasi-chevaleresque de la maison, étaient mis au ban. Tout était bien sûr implicité, les rouges et ors refusaient après tout d'être comparés aux Serpentards, mais la mise à l'écart était bien réelle. Et Harry en ne participant pas à la dynamique de la maison, n'avait jamais trouvé sa place, surtout qu'il n'avait rien non plus d'un héros. Il avait cru que peut-être les choses seraient différentes quand il intégra l'équipe de Quidditch à la place de Samuel, ce fut après tout son heure de gloire. Mais il n'avait pas aimé cela, car ce n'était pas lui qu'on acclamait, mais ce qu'il avait fait. Aux yeux de tous, il restait et resterait toujours ce petit garçon disgracieux aux yeux effrayants.

Rabastan l'avait pourtant accepté, le complimentant sur son physique agréable, gracieux, noble et charmant. Sur ses yeux si éblouissants, éclatants et envoutants. Le Mangemort l'avait regardé sans honte, sans pitié, ni dégoût, et Harry s'était sentit aimé. Il avait alors tout fait pour lui rendre ce sentiment, tout en s'abreuvant de sa présence et en acceptant l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer.

 **oOo**

Rabastan se rassit une fois de plus dans la cellule. Il vint s'installer derrière Harry et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, une main brossant doucement le léger renflement du ventre de l'autre Rakshak. Les gardes venaient une fois de plus d'essayer de les séparer. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie sur eux et au corps à corps, ils étaient bien plus puissants. Le Reproducteur était furieux car Rabastan ne laissait même pas un Guérisseur approcher pour examiner Harry, et permettre ainsi de savoir combien d'enfants il portait.

Il aurait dû se douter que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme il l'aurait voulu lorsqu'ils avaient été le couple de créatures le plus coopératif de la saison. Pourtant c'était la première fois pour les deux, mais ils n'avaient pas rechigné et il n'y avait pas eu besoin de leur administrer des potions ou des sorts pour les contraindre. Rabastan ne s'était pas jeté sur son homologue comme une bête en chaleur, mais ils avaient en plus pris d'avantage de temps que les autres détenus qui s'éloignaient dès leurs affaires faites.

Les deux Rakshaks s'étaient en effet mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, Harry était assez en confiance pour laisser Rabastan le toucher aussi intimement et se rebeller ne ferait que rendre tout ça plus douloureux pour eux. Ils avaient donc opté pour l'option d'obéir aux ordres et d'aviser par la suite. Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune Lestrange avait donc pu rendre cette épreuve plus douce pour Harry, lui prenant sa virginité avec lenteur et tendresse – autant qu'il avait pu.

 _Il embrassa son dos, ses mains caressant ses flancs, lui arrachant quelques rires et couinements. Il était assez maigre, et sa peau était couverte de cicatrices ici et là, mais Rabastan le trouvait beau et parfait. Etait-ce un sentiment induit par ses instincts pour un soumis, il n'en n'était pas sûr, mais qu'importe que ce ne soit pas entièrement vrai, Harry possédait quand même une grande beauté intérieure et un physique qui n'avait rien de laid. Il pouvait donc tout à fait le considérer comme beau._

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant ces nombreux jours où ils s'étaient unis presque sans s'arrêter, poussé par les phéromones relâchées par les autres détenus. Les Rakshaks n'avaient pas de période de chaleur ou de période de reproduction à proprement parler, ils se contentaient de faire en sorte que les petits naissent au printemps pour leur laisser le temps de grandir avant l'hiver et car à cette saison la nourriture était bien plus importante. Mais il y avait déjà eu des cas de naissance en automne ou en hiver.

 _Harry gémissait, son corps bouillait de l'intérieur alors que Rabastan continuait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il entendait et sentait autour de lui les autres détenus qui s'accouplaient dans les cellules environnantes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela l'exciterait lui-aussi, il se sentait malsain et en même temps, cela lui semblait normal. Ses instincts animaux ne faisaient pas de différences entre cette prison et la nature où cela pouvait arriver de tomber sur d'autres couples en saison de chaleur._

Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis cette longue semaine et Rabastan s'était tout de suite montré très protecteur envers Harry, refusant de laisser le jeune soumis portant son enfant loin de lui. Personne ne s'en était inquiété, c'était apparemment une chose normale pour leur espèce, mais maintenant que l'on souhaitait les séparer, cela ne plaisait plus trop. L'orphelin se laissa aller contre le Mangemort, confiant et écoutant ses douces paroles qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il lui promettait de le protéger, de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner. Son souffle chaud le faisait frémir.

 _Rabastan mordit son épaule avec force alors que ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus vite, pour chercher son plaisir. Harry cria de douleur, mais celle-ci disparut vite au profit du plaisir qu'il ressentait plus bas. Ils s'étaient à peine arrêtés en trois jours et s'il commençait à être fatigué, il ne voulait pas non plus s'arrêter. Les mains pourvues de griffes qui s'accrochaient à ses hanches étaient réconfortantes, le souffle brûlant et saccadé du plus âgé contre son cou, lui envoyait des frissons dans le corps. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, il se sentait bien trop aimé et désiré pour ça._

Harry préférait ne pas penser à ce qui risquait de leur arriver, à eux et à leurs petits, lorsque ceux-ci viendraient à naître. Rakshak dominant ou non, ils voudraient récupérer les bébés et il craignait ce moment plus que tout. Oui, il n'aimait pas Rabastan d'un amour pur et solide, mais il commençait tout de même à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Peu importe qu'il déteste les né-moldus ou les sang-mêlés, tant qu'il ne le détestait pas lui. Pour Harry qui avait toujours voulu d'une famille, celle-ci passerait avant tout le reste. Il pourrait toujours demander à ce que ses petits frères et sœurs de l'orphelinat soient épargnés.

 **oOo**

Rabastan tournait en rond, faisant les cent pas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Une main se posa sur son épaule, sûrement pour l'arrêter, le ralentir, pour tenter de le calmer, mais il n'y fit pas attention et reprit son manège sans même s'arrêter. Tout son corps était tendu mais il marchait, inlassablement, encore et encore. Puis finalement les portes s'ouvrirent et le sort de silence qui avait été placé sur elles, se dissipa en même temps. Il perçut plusieurs respirations à l'intérieur, dont une qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se stoppait face à la Médicomage de la famille Black, généreusement engagée par Bellatrix. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et déclara avec une petite pointe de fierté :

« Harry va bien, il aura cependant besoin de repos pendant les prochains jours. Quant aux bébés… Vos deux garçons sont en parfaites santé. »

Rabastan ignora son frère qui faisait une remarque sur la descendance qui était assurée, se ruant plutôt dans la chambre. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au pied du lit, figé et le souffle coupé, observant avec tendresse Harry qui lui souriait, leurs deux fils dans ses bras.

« Deux ? » Fit le jeune homme, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Il faut croire qu'un seul ne me suffisait pas. » Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux.

Le jeune Lestrange s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers ses deux petits garçons, observant leurs joues roses et leur peau fripée. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement beaux, c'était même tout le contraire, mais pour lui ils étaient parfaits, ils étaient les plus beaux enfants de toute la terre. Gentiment il vint embrasser son soumis, pour le remercier et lui montrer son amour pour lui.

Malgré la félicité qui l'envahissait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ce qui aurait pu arriver si Voldemort n'était pas venu les libérer. Ses deux garçons lui auraient été arrachés, et qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus… Même Harry, qui pourtant n'était pas à l'aise avec ce pan de sa vie, s'était montré extrêmement reconnaissant envers le mage noir. Heureusement, Rabastan n'avait eu qu'à demander pour emmener son soumis avec lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son sang ou sur leur statut de créatures magiques d'ailleurs. Contrairement au Ministère, Voldemort ne faisait pas de réelle différence entre les Sang-Purs et les créatures magiques, car ces dernières étant plus proches de la Magie que les sorciers, leur sang devenait soudain un facteur secondaire.

Mais peut-être avait-il accepté si rapidement parce qu'il connaissait la véritable identité d'Harry ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était après tout un homme presqu'omniscient. En effet, Bellatrix, Rodulphus – qui s'étaient attaché au Rakshak soumis malgré son sang impur – Rabastan et même Harry avaient été surpris d'apprendre que le plus jeune était en réalité un Potter, le frère aîné de Samuel, le Survivant… Le grand Mage Noir avait pensé pendant un moment à utiliser ce lien pour nuire au sorcier qui menaçait sa victoire, mais Harry n'avait jamais été proche de son frère et ses parents l'avaient vraisemblablement volontairement abandonné… L'idée avait donc été écartée et il avait refusé de prendre le nom des Potter.

Rabastan considérait justement depuis un moment à la possibilité de donner son nom à Harry, de l'épouser… Ils ne s'aimaient pas encore d'un amour indéfectible, mais chaque jour, leurs sentiments grandissaient un peu plus et il était sûr qu'il ne trouvait personne de meilleur pour lui convenir alors… Maintenant que leurs enfants étaient nés, il pourrait demander à sa belle-sœur de préparer une cérémonie digne de son rang, sauf si Harry préférait quelque chose de plus intimiste. En tout cas, il ne le laissera pas lui dire non, même s'il devait argumenter et faire des compromis pour ça.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Hey mes petits sorciers, une autre histoire qui se termine. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Voldemort est venu les sauver entre le moment où Harry est enceinte et le moment où il accouche, et même deux/trois mois avant qu'il n'accouche puisqu'il a fallu je pense ce temps pour qu'il devienne « ami » avec Bellatrix et Rodulphus.

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu et je vous à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	18. Serpentard - L'Orphelinat de la 2nde Vie

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Manipulations

 **Maison :** Serpentard

 **Pairing :** Poliakoff x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonsoir mes petits sorciers adorés, nous nous rapprochons de la fin de ce Calendrier mes amis. Plus que quatre histoires maintenant, soit huit chapitres… Quasiment une semaine ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié les efforts que j'ai fait, et que vous aimerez ces dernières histoires autant que les précédentes.

Pour cette histoire, l'histoire du Survivant n'est pas pris en compte et Voldemort a été vaincu par Dumbledore.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Orphelinat de la Seconde vie**_

 **…**

Harry rangeait ses papiers sur le grand bureau qui était le sien. Les dossiers importants devaient être mis hors de portée d'enfants chapardeurs, malgré les sorts posés sur la porte qui était censés empêcher à quelques garnements farceurs d'aller et venir dans son bureau comme bon leur semblait. Il avait fois en la puissance de la magie plus ou moins accidentelle que les jeunes enfants pouvaient faire. N'avait-il pas lui-même réussi à transplaner avant même ses onze ans ?

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son espace de travail et une grimace ironique déforma son visage. Posés l'un à côté de l'autre, deux documents qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu recevoir. La première lettre portait le sceau du Ministère qui l'informait qu'il allait bientôt être interdit d'exercer un métier et que l'Orphelinat devrait alors fermer. Harry savait que c'était uniquement dans ce but qu'on lui refusait son droit de travail, car depuis trois ans, cela n'avait jamais gêné le Ministère qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins par lui-même malgré son statut de soumis. En effet, en l'absence de père, de parrain ou de tuteur désigné par sa famille, c'était le Ministère qui était responsable de lui sur ce plan, c'était donc le gouvernement qui pouvait décider de l'autoriser ou non à travailler. Les soumis n'avaient pas plus de droits que les femmes et une fois marié, il devrait obéir à son mari.

Cependant, à cause de l'Orphelinat assez spécial dont il s'occupait, très peu de personnes avaient acceptés même de sortir avec lui. Le fait que l'établissement qu'il avait ouvert n'accueille que des enfants de Mangemorts – enfants, frères ou sœurs, cousins ou cousines, filleuls ou filleules – sans parents ou tuteurs, en gênait plus d'un. Le Ministère de la Magie tout d'abord, pour qui ces enfants auraient sûrement dû être brûlés pour leurs affiliations, et les sorciers qui refusaient d'avoir des liens avec les Mangemorts, même à travers des enfants innocents qui n'avaient pas pu choisir leurs familles. Harry était véritablement le seul à se soucier d'eux. Il y avait bien quelques donations de temps en temps, mais ils étaient entièrement anonymes, pour éviter que cela arrive aux oreilles de l'opinion publique.

A côté de cette lettre, une autre bien plus soignée, et dont le papier pourrait payer une semaine de repas à l'orphelinat. Il s'agissait d'une demande en mariage, la seule qu'il ait reçue, de la part de la famille Malfoy. Les Sorciers soumis répartis à Serpentard étaient rares, ce qui faisait de lui un parti des plus intéressants aux yeux des Sang-Purs. Pourtant son implication dans cet Orphelinat les avait tous fait fuir. La guerre venait tout juste de se terminer, ils devaient faire oublier au reste du peuple, que leur famille fut un jour en lien avec Voldemort. Le seul avec assez d'arrogance pour lui envoyer une demande, n'était autre que Draco. Harry soupçonnait que le tout jeune Lord convoitait davantage sa fortune pour faire des affaires à l'étranger, que l'opinion publique anglaise. En effet, les Malfoy avaient énormément perdu pendant cette guerre, les familles dites « blanches » s'étaient acharnés sur eux car ils représentaient tout ce qu'était une famille dite « noire », avec les Black. Cependant là où la famille Black avait atterrit dans les mains de la famille Potter, des alliés, rendant donc sa fortune intouchable, ce n'était pas le cas des Malfoy qui avaient perdu plus de 75% de leur fortune depuis le début de la guerre.

Le niveau dangereusement bas de leurs comptes, avait sûrement poussé Draco à se tourner vers l'investissement étranger, ainsi qu'à ignorer l'opinion anglais pour accéder aux comptes de sa famille. Harry s'entendait plutôt bien avec le jeune homme en règle générale, mais de là à l'épouser… Toutefois, il savait qu'il le ferait si jamais il ne trouvait pas rapidement une autre solution, car l'Orphelinat de la Seconde vie et les enfants qui y vivaient, comptaient plus que tout. Il avait pensé à solliciter l'aide de son ami, Poliakoff. Depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils étaient restés en contact, s'échangeant de nombreuses lettres. Harry n'admettait que rarement être tombé amoureux du russe, mais il avait au moins la certitude que leur amitié était forte. Poliakoff accepterait sûrement de s'occuper de l'Orphelinat à sa place, mais le jeune sorcier soumis ne voulait pas avouer sa situation précaire à son ami et amour secret. Il ne lui avait donc jamais parlé des pressions qu'il subissait.

Attrapant la lettre de Draco, Harry la relue… Oui, il allait sûrement répondre favorablement à sa demande et discuter un peu des termes du contrat pour au moins continuer à s'occuper de l'Orphelinat. Il ne voulait pas abandonner ses enfants, qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne. Repliant délicatement le parchemin, il le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon avec l'intention d'y répondre une fois dans sa chambre. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose puisqu'il vivait à l'Orphelinat avec les enfants – puisqu'il était le seul adulte présent ici pour s'occuper d'eux – mais cela lui permettait de bien faire la différence entre ses affaires personnelles et celles de l'Orphelinat.

« Harry ? » Fit une douce voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

L'ancien Serpentard l'ouvrit et tomba sur le visage de poupon de Ruthel Lestrange, le plus jeune frère de Rabastan et Rodulphus, qui allait avoir onze ans l'année prochaine. C'était un enfant très calme et très silencieux, pourtant il demandait beaucoup plus d'attention que les autres car là où les enfants se disputaient Harry pour savoir avec qui leur directeur jouerait, Ruthel restait dans son coin, en se faisant oublier. Accroché au bras de l'orphelin le plus âgé du bâtiment, se trouvait l'adorable Madison Croupton, la fille issue d'un viol de Barty Croupton Jr. La mère l'avait abandonnée tout de suite après son accouchement, Harry comprenait la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Pour avoir rencontré Barty Jr, il pouvait affirmer que Madison ne lui ressemblait en rien.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Leur demanda-t-il en mettant un genou à terre pour être à leur hauteur.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard et Ruthel demanda, de sa voix presqu'aussi audible qu'un murmure :

« _Seconde vie_ va fermer ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est vrai que des gens menacent de le faire, mais je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je suis là pour m'occuper de vous, vous vous rappelez ? » Répondit Harry en caressant la joue de la mignonne Madison et en serrant l'épaule de Ruthel.

La jeune fille lui sourit en réponse, ayant toute confiance en ses paroles, mais le regard de Ruthel était inquiet, c'était un garçon intelligent qui avait de grandes chances de finir à Serdaigle l'année prochaine, il voyait bien l'état de fatigue dans lequel Harry se trouvait et ne rêvait que d'une chose, l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Pourtant le sorcier l'en dissuadait toujours, lui répétant encore et toujours que ce n'était pas à lui d'aider, que son rôle était simplement d'être un enfant. A cause de sa propre éducation, Harry avait en effet beaucoup de mal à accepter l'aide de ses pensionnaires, même si cela aurait parfois pu le soulager d'un poids. Il préférait se reposer sur Dobby et Kreattur, qui étaient toujours prêts à l'aider.

« 'RY ! » S'exclama bruyamment Jaden, un garçon aux cheveux châtains-gris, en courant dans sa direction. « Y'a un m'sieur en bas avec une grosse fourrure ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, surprit de descendit les escaliers du 12 Grimmauld Place qu'il avait agrandit et reconverti en orphelinat. Il eut la surprise de trouver dans l'entrée, l'homme auquel il pensait juste avant…

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » Lui répondit leur invité en haussant gracieusement un sourcil, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Si, si, mais… Tu ne m'as pas vraiment prévenu… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Il sortit une lettre de son long manteau d'hiver et la lui tendit. « Ma lettre annonçant mon arrivée. »

Derrière lui, Harry entendit plusieurs pouffements mal contenus. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et il vit un petit troupeau d'enfants qui les « espionnaient » depuis la porte de la cuisine. Mady s'était évidemment jointe à eux, tout comme Jaden.

« Et que me vaut cette agréable surprise ? » Fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel face aux pitreries des enfants.

Les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'on lui tendait, Harry ne vit pas tout de suite son invité se rapprocher de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers ce dernier qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait presque plus aucun espace entre eux.

« On m'a dit que t'allait avoir des problèmes. » Commença Poliakoff, reprenant son attitude qui n'avait rien de noble, ses doigts caressant tout juste la joue douce d'Harry, comme s'il n'osait pas le toucher plus. « Alors je me suis dit qu'attendre pour te faire ma demande, ça s'rait du gâchis… Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Cela n'avait rien de romantique, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble, tout était précipité, mais pourtant Harry n'eut pas le cœur à refuser, il aimait déjà ce crétin russe depuis trop longtemps pour repousser ses sentiments.

« Et si je dis oui… ? »

« Eh bien j'en profiterais pour t'embrasser, là, maintenant. Ça fait un moment que ça me démange en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Je viens de te dire oui, crétin. »

Un sourire heureux, presqu'enfantin, se dessina sur le visage de Poliakoff et il se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser, alors que ses bras venaient automatiquement s'enrouler autour de la taille de son fiancé.

Les garçons exprimèrent bruyamment leur dégoût, tandis que les filles gloussaient comme des petites princesses, mais tous étaient heureux pour Harry qui avait changé leur vie et qui leur offrait une seconde chance, sans se soucier des noms qu'ils avaient à porter. Alors si en plus cela leur permettait de rester tous ensemble, aucun ne se sentit coupable d'avoir écrit à ce Poliakoff, avec l'aide de Ruthel, après avoir appris les problèmes qui tourmentaient leur gardien. Oui, ils étaient mêmes ravis de l'avoir fait.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Un peu plus court que les chapitres précédents, c'est toutefois comme je me l'étais imaginé, donc je suis assez satisfaite mine de rien ! C'était une idée que j'avais déjà croisé (l'idée de l'orphelinat) de temps à autre dans certaines fanfictions, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit texte dessus. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment le même contexte puisqu'Harry n'est pas le Survivant, mais c'est sympa quand même non ?

Allez, à demain petits sorciers !

 _Une petite review ?_


	19. Poufsouffle - Cicatrices Indélébiles P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :** Nagini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonsoir ! Nous nous retrouvons avec une nouvelle histoire à trois chapitres, je ne pense pas que ceux-ci seront bien longs, en fait je crois bien que je me suis trompé dans l'ordre, en mettant les plus intéressants au début, et ceux un peu moins à la fin XD

Pas que je n'aime pas le Nagini / Harry, loin de là, mais les idées retenues pour le Calendrier de l'Avent ne sont pas forcément celles qui mettent ce couple le plus en valeur. Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Pour info, Nagini n'est pas le serpent de Voldemort dans cette histoire mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait bien des Horcruxes, juste un de moins.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Cicatrices indélébiles – Partie 1**_

 **…**

 _La bataille faisait rage, le sol se gorgeait de sang au fil des heures, des corps tombaient, une partie se relevait, pas l'autre. Le soleil couchant embrasait le ciel du même rouge qui couvrait les corps. Les lumières des sorts furent bientôt le seul moyen de se repérer… Et de se faire repérer. Voldemort se tenait là, en maître incontesté, puissant, immortel. Du moins tel était l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il n'avait pas participé aux combats, protégé par ses Mangemorts, contrairement à Harry qui peinait à arriver jusqu'à lui. La prophétie disait que l'un devait vaincre l'autre, mais le jeune sorcier était certain que l'aube ne se lèverait pas pour lui demain. Comment pourrait-il défaire un sorcier plus puissant et plus âgé que lui ? Il était voué à mourir de toute façon, pour détruire ce morceau d'âme en lui…_

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se réveilla brusquement et voulu se redresser pour attraper sa baguette et se défendre, mais la douleur irradia de tout son être et il se laissa lamentablement tomber sur le lit. Puis il se souvint, la guerre était finie, mais son calvaire ne l'était pas.

Il regarda d'un œil morne l'infirmière qui l'avait réveillé, se hâter autour de lui pour refaire le bandage qui avait cédé sous ses mouvements brusques, et qui se teintait déjà du rouge de son sang. Tendant lentement la main vers la machine reliée à lui, il augmenta la dose de morphine. Les infirmières avaient tendance à la baisser durant la nuit, mais son réveil n'en n'était que plus douloureux. Attendant que la jeune femme ait terminé sa besogne, habitué maintenant à ce que cela lui arrive presque chaque jour, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis hier soir et c'était à la fois frustrant et rassurant.

Un an que la guerre avait pris fin, une année qu'il se trouvait ici en attendant que toutes ses blessures soient guéries. Après quoi, il aurait la joie de connaître le service de rééducation, car cela était autant de temps pendant lequel il n'avait quasiment pas eu le droit de sortir de son lit. Et quand il le pouvait, ce n'était qu'à l'aide de sort de lévitation. En 7e année, alors qu'il poursuivait la trace des Horcruxes, il était malheureusement tombé entre les mains de Voldemort et il avait subi pendant de longs mois, les tortures du mage noir. Son évasion n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu à Poudlard pour l'attaquer et le faire tomber, après que Ron et Hermione aient « renversés » Snape qui dirigeait l'école pour son maître. Harry avait profité de l'absence totale de gardes pour s'enfuir et par réflexe, il avait transplané aux alentours de son ancienne école.

Il avait été récupéré par ses anciens camarades de classe et Pomfresh l'avait soigné et drogué pour qu'il puisse survivre à la bataille. Car il était hors de question pour eux, de se battre sans leur héros, peu importe l'état de celui-ci. Ce retour précipité sous les sorts, lui avait été néfaste et une fois les Médicomages arrivés, ils avaient dû prendre en charge un corps qui n'avaient presque plus rien d'humain. Ils avaient réussi à le soigner autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais d'affreuses et de trop nombreuses cicatrices parcouraient désormais son corps. Il ne pouvait même pas se vanter de connaître la provenance de chacune. Aux yeux du monde sorcier, il était devenu aussi difforme qu'un grand brûlé.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il s'était réveillé, quelques mois après la Grande Bataille, comme tout le monde l'appelait, en tant que sorcier soumis. Autant dire qu'il finirait vieux garçon, car personne ne voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui, les dominants avaient bien trop d'arrogance pour prendre un soumis laid. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de commencer les réunions – auxquelles il ne pouvait échapper, car obligatoire selon les lois du Ministère – qui serviraient à lui trouver un dominant et à la suite desquels il devrait faire un choix, peu importe qu'il trouve ou non son bonheur. Heureusement pour lui, il devait encore rester à Saint-Mangouste pour être soigné, puis il devrait prendre son temps en rééducation. Ce moment humiliant de son existence ne serait donc pas pour tout de suite.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait plutôt court ! Cette fois j'ai tenu ma promesse xD

Bref, dans cette partie je mets plus en avant la souffrance d'Harry suite à la guerre cette fois-ci, avec même un petit flash-back/cauchemars de la bataille. Dans la prochaine, vous aurez justement le droit à la réunion mentionnée juste avant, avec heureusement Nagini qui sera présent !

A demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	20. Poufsouffle - Cicatrices Indélébiles P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :** Nagini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour ! Nouvelle journée, nouveau chapitre ! On est toujours sur le Nagini x Harry, pour la deuxième partie. Il y aura ensuite une troisième partie demain et on attaquera l'avant-dernière histoire.

Sinon pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter, j'avais déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent que Nagini n'est pas le serpent de Voldemort dans cette histoire et de manière générale, les dates n'ont pas changées, tout comme les principaux événements.

Allez, bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Cicatrices Indélébiles – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Andrew regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui avec stupeur. Il était véritablement choqué. Il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur l'Angleterre Magique et la manière dont ils traitaient leurs soumis, mais il avait toujours cru que ce n'était que ça, _des rumeurs_. C'était donc assez confiant qu'il avait fait les démarches nécessaires auprès de son Ministère, et celui anglais, pour venir étudier les mœurs des Britishs dans le cadre de son mémoire sur les civilisations magiques et leurs histoires.

A titre exceptionnel, il avait même eu la chance de participer au suivi d'un soumis avec un chaperon. Il s'était naïvement extasié devant le soin que le pays accordait aux soumis et il pensait que c'était justement à cause d'une mauvaise compréhension, que tout le monde se trompait à leur sujet. Mais il avait vite déchanté, il s'était aperçu qu'en réalité toutes les rumeurs étaient bel et bien fondées. Voir le _Registre des Soumis_ l'avait déjà fait tiquer, mais cela lui avait carrément semblé malsain quand, à côté de chaque nom, il y avait la puissance magique du sorcier, le nom de son mari, et les enfants qui étaient nés de cette union, avec leurs puissances magiques de nouveau, ainsi que leur fortune.

Il ne savait pas à quoi servaient toutes ses informations, mais il avait trouvé cela particulièrement déplacés… Puis il avait eu la _chance_ d'accompagner un employé du Ministère Anglais, dans son travail de chaperon à une réunion entre un soumis et _plusieurs_ dominants. Il était resté dans le fond de la salle, mais il en avait perdu ses couleurs. La jeune femme de 18 ans, avait été habillée pour l'occasion, et elle se trouvait sur une estrade. Derrière elle, Andrew supposa qu'il s'agissait de ses parents et ils regardaient avec avidité les dominants présents dans la salle.

La jeune femme s'était mise alors à parader comme une princesse, mettant en valeur son physique plutôt que son caractère. Elle semblait toutefois très à l'aise avec ça et l'américain supposa qu'elle avait choisi elle-même d'agir ainsi, elle pouvait bien faire comme elle voulait après tout. Mais rapidement cela tourna au cauchemar. L'employé du Ministère commença à vanter les qualités de future mère de la jeune femme ainsi qu'à donner des informations sur sa puissance magique. Plusieurs dominants s'en allèrent, ne semblant pas satisfaits par le physique de la jeune femme ou les informations fournies. Puis ceux encore présents commencèrent à se présenter. Jusque-là, c'était presque normal pour Andrew, malgré le malaise qui persistait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que les dominants ne parlaient que de leur fortune, des membres faisant parties de leurs familles, ainsi que de leurs emplois.

Andrew vit l'employé se tourner vers les parents de la jeune soumise et ces derniers envoyèrent un parchemin vers l'homme qui le regarda avant de renvoyer une partie des dominants. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était trop abasourdi par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… C'était une véritable vente aux enchères qui se déroulait devant lui…

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Où était l'amour dans tout ça ? Où était le bonheur, le véritable bonheur ? La soumise avait finalement trouvé un dominant et une fois de retour aux bureaux, Andrew avait demandé plus d'explications. Sa demande avait dû mal être interprétée puisque son référant lui expliqua tranquillement sur quels critères les dominants étaient choisis. Tout était d'abord une question de puissance magique, les dominants les plus puissants ou les plus riches refusaient de prendre une soumise d'un faible niveau magique. Puis venait le contenu des voûtes ou le prestige des maisons, en fonction des préférences des familles des soumises. Généralement le Ministère faisait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'écart au niveau des fortunes pour éviter les problèmes ultérieurs, mais avec une petite négociation – un pot de vin – le gouvernement pouvait revoir à la hausse les espérances d'une famille.

Puis ensuite tout se jouait à l'argent que les dominants étaient prêts à offrir au Ministère. Bien sûr ce n'était pas présenté de cette manière, les prix qui étaient lâchés tout à l'heure dans la salle, selon la loi, correspondait à une dot du mari à sa future femme… Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute sur celui qui recevrait l'argent au final… Andrew avait été si surpris, si choqué, qu'il n'avait rien pu répliquer.

Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir en parler finalement de ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre, son mémoire risquait d'avoir des retombées bien trop importantes si jamais on commençait à en parler… Et il ne savait pas si ce serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, que ce soit pour lui ou les anglais : soit il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, soit le pays se renfermerait entièrement sur lui-même, comme il l'avait si bien fait pendant des années.

Il décida alors de ne plus rien dire et se contenta de suivre l'homme pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Il se trouvait présentement à la dernière réunion – vente – de soumis de la semaine avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Afrique. Il avait entendu dire que c'était une réunion plus importante que les précédentes, en raison de l'identité du soumis – un homme soumis était déjà un événement chez lui, mais apparemment l'Angleterre avait plus de chance de ce côté. Les dominants se pressaient dans la salle, certains attendaient même dehors.

Andrew n'arrivait même pas à voir l'estrade depuis le fond de la salle, mais il entendit l'agitation des dominants lorsque le soumis entra. Il y eut pendant un instant le silence, une chose assez inhabituelle qui interpella l'américain, mais il ne voyait toujours rien de ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade. Soudain, les dominants commencèrent à quitter la pièce par vague, et il put enfin apercevoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. L'employé grimaçait en regardant les dominants partir et son regard se porta sur le soumis. Il était bien plus âgé que toutes les autres soumises de 18 ans qu'il avait vu cette semaine et son corps était couvert de cicatrices. C'était très impressionnant et il était vrai qu'il n'était pas physiquement très attrayant, pourtant il se dégageait de lui un grand charisme et ses yeux verts capturaient tous ceux qui osaient croiser son regard.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qui se trouvait sur l'estrade, mais il sursauta presque lorsque de l'employé du Ministère énonça enfin son nom « Harry Potter ». Il avait entendu parler de lui, même à travers les mers et les pays. Le Poufsouffle, enfant d'une prophétie qui avait défait à plusieurs occasions, le plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre n'ait connu. Il avait également entendu parler des tortures qu'il avait subies aux mains de l'ennemi pendant plusieurs mois, juste avant la bataille finale à laquelle il avait malgré tout participer. Son corps lui sembla brusquement moins laid en se souvenant de tout ça. Chaque cicatrice était la preuve d'une épreuve qu'il avait surmontée.

Néanmoins personne ne semblait être de son avis, car il ne restait que peu de prétendants pour le Lord Potter-Black, héros d'une guerre, vainqueur d'un mage noir. Il avait entendu des dominants dire en partant qu'il était trop vieux – à peine 25 ans pourtant – et qu'il était maintenant trop laid pour s'afficher en société. Andrew n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'Harry Potter était beau, il ne l'était plus, mais il n'était pas laid pour autant. Ce fut donc avec un dégoût croissant pour les sorciers anglais superficiels, qu'il observa les dominants qui étaient restés, tous plus vieux – presque 40 ans et plus – et désespérés, prêts à tout pour avoir un soumis, même à en prendre un couvert de cicatrices. Il ne repéra qu'un seul homme plus jeune dans le lot, et ses yeux jaunes vifs, à la pupille fendue, ne quittait pas Harry un seul instant, le regardant avec vénération.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Sur le coup, je n'ai vraiment rien à dire, à part qu'Andrew fut vraiment naïf et qu'il s'est bien trompé sur les anglais XD

Allez, à demain !

 _Une petite review ?_


	21. Poufsouffle - Cicatrices Indélébiles P3

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Poufsouffle

 **Pairing :** Nagini x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour les petits sorciers !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la dernière partie de cette histoire ! Demain ce sera une petite histoire d'un seul chapitre, puis la dernière à trois chapitres ! N'oubliez pas que je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions.

Pour cette partie, je n'ai rien à dire en particulier, Nagini n'est toujours pas le serpent de Voldemort xD Voilà, le plus important a été dit ;p

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Cicatrices Indélébiles – Partie 3**_

 **…**

Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au corps chaud qui le serrait dans une étreinte étouffante. C'était ce dont il avait besoin, désespérément, alors qu'un autre cauchemar venait de l'envoyer en enfers pendant son sommeil. Il était réveillé maintenant et tout devrait aller mieux, mais il avait besoin de ces bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de sombrer de nouveau trop vite. Le corps contre lequel il se reposait était à peine plus âgé, mais il avait bataillé pour l'avoir lui, le soumis au corps laid. Il ne se trouvait pas très beau déjà avant, mais toutes ces cicatrices ne l'arrangeaient pas, pourtant il ne se pensait pas laid, pas quand des lèvres embrassaient et vénéraient son corps chaque soir.

L'homme qui s'était chargé de sa réunion, avait tenté de le caser avec les hommes les plus vieux. Harry n'avait rien contre l'âge des dominants, mais il s'était plus rebellé contre les arguments de l'employé du Ministère, qui estimait qu'au vu de son âge, il était préférable qu'il ne gâche pas la vie des plus jeunes qui avaient encore un grand avenir et la possibilité de trouver un ou une soumise meilleure que lui, sous tous les abords. Harry s'était senti insulté et Poufsouffle ou non, il avait refusé de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Et puis Nagini s'était mis à siffler, sans bouger de sa place. Sur l'instant, Harry n'avait pas fait la différence entre l'Anglais et le Fourchelangue, comme d'habitude, et le rappel de son don « _maudit_ » avait fait fuir une partie des derniers prétendants. Il n'en n'était resté plus que trois avec Nagini, mais celui-ci avait refusé de partir comme le lui avait ordonné l'employé du Ministère et il s'était même montré prêt à monter sur l'estrade pour le kidnapper. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit plusieurs mois plus tard. Les autres dominants étaient simplement partis devant sa préférence évidente – il faut croire que la sagesse les rendait plus lucides et plus enclins à penser au bonheur d'un ménage. Nagini avait alors payé la somme minimale au Ministère, refusant de payer le gouvernement plus que nécessaire, surtout en sachant qu'Harry ne verrait jamais la couleur de cet argent, et ils étaient partis comme ça.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été les plus simples, car ils devaient apprendre à se connaître, mais ironiquement ce fut les cauchemars d'Harry qui les rapprochèrent. Même plus de 7 ans après la bataille de Poudlard, le Survivant était toujours hanté par ces mois de torture et les nombreux morts de cette guerre. Nagini avait été le premier à le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter et même encore aujourd'hui il le faisait. Harry était reconnaissant envers son dominant d'être là pour lui, de ne pas l'avoir uniquement choisi pour obtenir une progéniture puissante et riche. La seule différence par rapport aux premiers jours de leur relation, était la nouvelle façon qu'avait Nagini pour l'aider à se rendormir.

Au début, il descendait à la cuisine pour lui servir une tisane ou un thé, une infusion qui le détendrait, parfois couplés à quelques gouttes de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves pour l'aider à passer le reste de la nuit. Mais maintenant… Il préférait l'épuiser de la plus délicieuse des façons…

Nagini sentit immédiatement le changement chez son mari, ses mains se mirent à caresser langoureusement son dos, descendant de plus en plus bas. Il déglutit difficilement et renversa Harry sur le lit, le surplombant entièrement. Le Survivant frémit en voyant le regard jaune luire dans les ténèbres de leur chambre, et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort. Il avait craint de devoir trouver un dominant avec _l'aide_ du Ministère, mais il était sincèrement heureux d'avoir rencontré Nagini, il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais remarqué dans la rue et il ne se sentirait pas aussi aimé qu'à cet instant où son mari le dévorait du regard, une main glissant le long de son torse pour venir se perdre dans son pantalon… Harry haleta plus fort qu'avant…

La porte de leur chambre grinça et Nagini ôta rapidement sa main de l'entrejambe de son soumis, tandis que ce dernier se redressait pour regarder les deux petites têtes brunes qui se présentaient sur le pas de la pièce.

« Mama, Papa, Brayden s'est mis à pleurer et Aslan a fait un cauchemar… » Murmura la petite fille aux yeux jaunes identiques à ceux de son père.

Harry et Nagini échangèrent un regard. Le Survivant haussa les épaules alors que son dominant soupirait de frustration. Rapidement ils réarrangèrent leurs vêtements, attrapèrent une robe de chambre chacun et se dirigèrent vers l'étage inférieure qui étaient entièrement dédiée à leurs enfants. Harry faisait régulièrement des cauchemars et Nagini devait le réconforter tout aussi souvent, cela entrainait forcément quelques accidents qui n'étaient pas toujours prévus, mais pour rien au monde ils ne s'en plaindraient.

« Merci Gwiven, tu devrais retourner te coucher avec ton frère, nous allons nous en occuper. » Déclara doucement Harry en s'arrêtant devant la chambre de ses jumeaux.

Les deux têtes brunes hochèrent de concert et repartir se coucher. Nagini se dirigea alors vers la pouponnière pour aller nourrir et calmer leur plus jeune petit garçon, tandis qu'Harry se rendait dans la chambre d'Aslan pour le réconforter autant que possible. Leurs aînés étaient déjà à Poudlard depuis plusieurs années, mais la maison était toujours très vivante avec leurs plus jeunes enfants, Harry n'échangerait sa vie contre rien au monde, même si cela signifiait parfois quitter la chaleur du lit conjugal pour venir rassurer l'un de ses enfants.

Il entra dans la chambre verte et dorée d'Aslan, qui le regardaient de ses grands yeux bicolores, depuis son lit, la couette remontée jusque sous son menton.

« Une petite vipère m'a soufflée que tu avais fait un cauchemar, tu veux un câlin de maman ? »

Un hochement de tête frénétique plus tard et Harry serrait Aslan, le plus doux et calme de ses enfants, dans ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux maintenant et rien ne pourrait jamais entacher son bonheur, pas même ses cauchemars toujours aussi nombreux, ou son corps couvert de cicatrices.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin, la repoussant toujours un peu plus, mais elle n'est pas trop mal non ? Je vous laisse spéculer sur le nombre d'enfants qu'Harry et Nagini ont eu, en sachant qu'ils en ont au moins six XD Les deux jumeaux Gwiven et son jumeau, Aslan, Brayden, plus les aînés (donc 2 minimum) scolarisés à Poudlard.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au nombre exact, mais si vous voulez vous amusez… x)

En attendant, je vous dis à demain.

 _Une petite review ?_


	22. Serdaigle - Laisse-moi te présenter

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Maison :** Serdaigle

 **Pairing :** Zacharias x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour ! Cette fois on attaque l'avant-dernière histoire de ce Calendrier de l'Avant, ainsi que la dernière histoire ne comportant qu'un chapitre. Les trois prochains jours ne feront en effet qu'une seule histoire.

Pour ce texte, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, les changements seront spécifiés dans le texte )

Allez, bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Tatie, laisse-moi te présenter…**_

 **…**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans leur salon, usant leur beau tapis persan jusqu'au fil. Il était nerveux, c'était indéniable et Zacharias n'aurait pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. La raison de la nervosité croissante de l'ancien Serdaigle concernait ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure. En effet, pour la toute première fois, Harry allait le présenter à sa tante qui l'avait élevée. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa tante avait quitté son mari, en l'emmenant lui et son cousin.

Son avis comptait donc beaucoup pour Harry et il semblait craindre par-dessus tout sa réaction face à leur relation. Pourtant, et cela le remplissait d'une certaine joie arrogante, le jeune homme n'avait à aucun moment suggéré de mentir en disant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il voulait vraiment le présenter comme son petit-ami et futur fiancé – Zacharias attendait juste d'avoir été introduit auprès de la famille de son compagnon, pour faire sa demande en bonne et due forme.

Au début, il avait craint que ce soit son nom ou sa maison qui soit un problème aux yeux de cette tante, toutefois Harry avait nié avec véhémence, lui assurant que ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux du même sexe. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire salace à ce moment-là, comme quoi il l'aimait bien lui, son sexe, et cela avait détendu un instant Harry, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais son angoisse était rapidement revenue au galop.

« Elle a encore du mal avec la magie, alors je crains ce qu'elle dira quand tu la rencontreras… » Lui avait-il dit.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ce qu'il craignait en réalité, c'était qu'elle retrouve son ancienne attitude, celle qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne quitte Vernon… Au début, elle était de tout cœur avec les méthodes de son mari pour réprimer ses élans de magie accidentelle. Pourtant tout avait changé lorsque Pétunia avait appris que Vernon la trompait. Elle avait voulu confronter son mari devant le fait accompli, mais son ex-oncle n'avait pas du tout eu la réaction qu'elle s'était imaginée, et il s'était mis à la battre pour la faire taire, l'accusant de maux dont elle n'était pas responsable. Pétunia avait souffert pendant de longs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interpose du haut de ses sept ans.

Après ça, Pétunia avait décidé de se reprendre en main et elle avait demandé le divorce, ne s'inquiétant pas des ragots qui coururent sur eux dans tout le quartier. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle avait demandé à Harry et à Dudley de prendre leurs affaires car ils partaient. Depuis, Dudley et Harry s'étaient vu logés à la même enseigne, ils n'étaient pas aussi gâtés que le fut son cousin par le passé, mais ils ne vivaient pas aussi mal qu'Harry dans son placard. Le jeune Potter ne fut plus dès lors « _le monstre_ » et il devint un véritable petit garçon. Il avait cependant fait des efforts pour ne pas faire de magie près de sa tatie et de son cousin, ayant remarqué comment la sœur de sa mère le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de dégoût.

Il avait justement peur de redevenir le _monstre_ en présentant Zacharias à sa tante, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se cacher indéfiniment. Il aimait ce Poufsouffle parfois trop arrogant pour son bien – même s'il était loin derrière Malfoy – malgré le fait qu'il soit un Lambda et lui un Soumis. Le bon sens et le gouvernement aurait voulu qu'il choisisse un Dominant pour fonder une famille, mais il aimait Zacharias, indépendamment de son statut, et il était heureux avec lui.

 **oOo**

Harry et Zacharias apparurent dans une petite ruelle discrète, et sortirent dans la rue après s'être assurés que personne ne les avait vu. Ils traversèrent la route et commencèrent à remonter la rue. Pétunia avait déménagé dans un petit appartement dans le centre-ville une fois ses deux garçons partis. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, ils scrutaient donc les numéros avec attention. Heureusement, l'ancien Serdaigle aperçut son cousin Dudley au loin et il le rejoignit à grandes enjambés, Zacharias sur les talons.

« Dudd' ! »

« Harry ! » S'écria le jeune homme sur le même ton en étreignant son cousin.

Là où Harry était petit et mince, Dudley était grand et trois fois plus large que lui. Il n'était plus aussi gros que dans son enfance, mais il était devenu très musclé à la place. Pourtant il se montra doux dans son accolade, désireux de ne pas blesser son cousin si fragile à ses yeux.

« Zacharias. » Fit ensuite le Dursley en hochant la tête vers l'ancien Poufsouffle et en lui serrant la main.

Ils s'étaient déjà tous les trois rencontrés lors d'une visite de Dudley dans le monde magique, car là où Pétunia refusait d'entendre parler de magie, son cousin avait toujours été très curieux à ce propos et ils étaient plusieurs fois partis en exploration sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant l'été. Dudley s'était petit à petit intégré au monde sorcier, le considérant comme une partie de sa vie. Il sortait même avec une née-moldue de deux ans plus jeune qu'eux, qui était également présente pour ce repas de famille.

Harry la salua, en restant un peu à distance. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne connaissait d'elle que ce que Dudley lui avait dit. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à sa célébrité et aux réactions des autres sorciers. Cette fois-ci n'y manqua pas puisque la jeune fille, Clothilde, s'exclama en posant une main sur sa bouche ouverte :

« Harry _Potter_? Duddy ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que ton cousin était Harry _Potter_! »

« On s'en fiche. » Déclara Dudley avec un vague geste du poignet, comme pour chasser cette information qui n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

« On s'en fiche ? » S'étrangla sa petite-amie. « Mais c'est Harry _Potter_! »

« Zacharias Smith. » Se présenta l'ancien Poufsouffle pour détourner l'attention de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

« Oh, euh… Clothilde Atkins. » Répondit-elle en rougissant, ayant visiblement cette fois compris le sous-entendu de changer de sujet.

Elle eut au moins la décence de ne faire aucune remarque sur leur couple, même si elle jeta de nombreux regards entre les deux hommes, poussant Zacharias à répondre à sa question silencieuse – et non pas parce qu'il voulait affirmer à tout le monde qu'Harry était à lui et qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'avoir – en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

« Quel étage ? » Demanda Harry pour mettre fin au silence qui entourait le quatuor.

« Le troisième, ni trop haut, ni trop bas. » Répliqua Dudley avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il partageait une blague avec Harry.

Et c'était bien le cas. Ils savaient tous les deux Pétunia restait avide des potins, avec ou sans Vernon, avec ou sans maison, avec ou sans réputation. Et se situer au milieu de l'immeuble était une place de choix pour capter tout ce qu'il se passait aux alentours.

Ils prirent silencieusement l'ascenseur, Harry se serrant un peu plus contre Zacharias au fur et à mesure que le stress remontait. Ils quittèrent finalement l'engin métallique au grand soulagement du Poufsouffle qui lâcha un petit soupir et s'attira un rire de son amant qui tenta de le cacher en feignant de tousser. Dudley s'avança et toqua à la plus belle porte du palier, fraichement peinte et où se trouvait un petit pot de plante verte.

Pétunia leur ouvrit avec joie, dans une robe fleurie avec quelques bijoux de familles autour de son cou et à ses doigts, une petite coquetterie qu'elle ne se permettait que lors des repas importants. Et un repas de famille était importante pour elle. Elle embrassa bruyamment les deux joues de son petit Dudlinouchet. Ce dernier introduisit sa petite-amie auprès d'elle et Pétunia l'étudia un moment avant de se pencher pour lui faire la bise. Les deux s'introduisirent dans l'appartement laissant derrière eux Harry, sa tante et son petit-ami.

« Tatie… » Commença, avec une légère appréhension. « Laisse-moi te présenter Zacharias… C'est… C'est un ami d'école et… Et mon petit-ami… »

Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et ne rêvait que d'une chose, fuir le regard scrutateur de sa tante. Toute personne osant dire que Pétunia ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur, se trompait lourdement. Certes, Lily était rousse aux yeux verts là où sa sœur aînée était blonde aux yeux bruns, mais leur regard était aussi intense l'une que l'autre. Harry le savait uniquement parce qu'il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et que c'était la seule chose qui le reliait à sa tante à l'époque, avant qu'il ne découvre le monde magique.

« Tu me dois des explications jeune homme ! » Asséna-t-elle durement, mécontente d'être prise ainsi au dépourvue.

Puis elle entra dans l'appartement et lorsque les deux sorciers tardèrent à l'y rejoindre, elle leur ordonna de ne pas rester sur le palier et d'entrer. Zacharias jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ne sachant pas ce que la réaction de cette femme signifiait. Son amant se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire. Il faudrait sûrement du temps à sa tante pour accepter Zacharias ou le fait que son neveu soit gay – il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur pour elle – mais cela n'avait pas l'air aussi mal parti qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Et voili ! Une autre histoire de terminée ! Demain on attaque la dernière pour trois chapitres ! Cela veut aussi dire, plus que trois jours avant Noël !

Normalement il n'y a pas de problème concernant cette histoire, si ? Si vous avez des questions en tout cas, j'y répondrais donc n'hésitez pas.

 _Une petite review ?_


	23. Gryffondor - Le Dragon et le Serpent P1

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slave

 **Maison :** Gryffondor

 **Pairing :** Tom x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour ! On arrive enfin à la dernière histoire ! Elle sera en trois parties, donc j'espère que vous en profiterez pour ces quelques derniers jours avant Noël.

Pour cette histoire, il n'y a pas de Survivant, et pas de Mangemorts au sens du canon. Enfin vous en verrez un peu plus lors de cette histoire.

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Dragon et le Serpent – Partie 1**_

 **…**

Harry ne baissa pas les yeux quand les chiffres commencèrent à être criés dans toute la salle. Il se tenait debout, fier, refusant de montrer la peur qui l'envahissait, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les nés-moldus s'étaient emparés du contrôle du gouvernement. Et il n'avait pas non plus compris à quel point leur vision du monde était raciste… Oh bien sûr, les Sang-Purs n'étaient pas forcément mieux, mais en voyant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, Harry se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas eu raison depuis le début, en les refoulant loin de leur monde.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre les autres sorciers, car les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés de moldus s'étaient faits de plus en plus nombreux et ils s'étaient mis à imposer leurs règles. L'une d'elle reposait sur leur forte dépréciation de tout ce qui n'était pas humain. Les créatures magiques avaient donc vu leurs droits devenir de moins en moins nombreux et en une cinquante d'années, ils n'étaient plus que considérés comme des animaux ou des hybrides pour les sorciers recevant un héritage magique. Il y a dix ans maintenant, ils avaient même perdu leur droit de liberté, devenant les esclaves des sorciers, s'ils avaient la chance de vivre. En effet, de nombreuses _purges_ avaient eu lieu pour les créatures les plus dangereuses, comme les vampires, les loup-garous, les dragons, les centaures, etc. Les gobelins avaient été jetés hors de leurs propres banques et réduits en esclavage dans des sortes de grandes usines, passant leurs journées à créer des objets magiques ou précieux pour la race sorcière.

Ayant vécu chez les moldus, chez sa tante et son oncle plus précisément, Harry n'avait découvert cette réalité qu'à son entrée dans le monde magique. Pourtant il avait refusé de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de haine dans de si petites gens. Il savait que le monde n'était pas rose, sa vie chez ses relatifs en était la preuve, mais c'était tellement ignoble… Il n'y avait pas cru. On ne pouvait pas détester autant des personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas, juste à cause de ce que d'autres personnes disaient sur eux. Puis il avait rencontré Hermione et Ron à Poudlard, et son amie née-moldue était si gentille – pas toujours douce, mais loin d'être raciste – cela l'avait conforté dans ses pensées, que ce que l'on racontait était faux.

Cependant il avait ouvert les yeux sur sa naïveté, quand il s'était réveillé le jour de ses quinze ans avec de grandes ailes écailleuses couvertes de plumes. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour qu'un employé du Ministère débarque chez lui aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser sa forme pour tenter de cacher ses nouveaux appendices ou les cornes qui avaient poussées sur son crâne, qu'il avait été maîtrisé et assommé. Il s'était réveillé dans une cage avec d'autres sorciers étant entrés en héritage, ses chevilles enchainées et son cou _décoré_ d'un collier. Pendant deux semaines, Harry avait entendu ses codétenus pleurer, implorer des dieux qu'il ne connaissait pas, réclamer leur famille ou prier pour une mort rapidement et indolore. Lui s'était simplement installé sur le sol dur et froid et enroulant ses ailes autour de lui, dans un geste de protection inutile, il attendit.

Il était habitué à vivre dans de telles conditions, sans eau ni nourriture pendant de longues durées, sans possibilité de se laver ou d'aller aux toilettes. Cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard, il était donc le prisonnier le moins bruyant et celui qui acceptait le mieux ce qu'il vivait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans le futur, mais être un esclave ne lui était pas étranger… Il était comme blasé par la vie, ayant grandi en étant exploité, il avait eu le droit à quelques années de bonheur, avant de revenir à un schéma de vie qu'il connaissait, mais avec d'autres personnes que sa famille. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir le coup pendant plusieurs années, mais il pouvait gérer ce qui allait lui arriver pour l'instant.

Ce qui le gênait le plus, tenait plus au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Par curiosité et pour connaître ses points faibles et ses forces, il aurait aimé avoir le temps de se renseigner. Mais il avait vite eu la chance d'apprendre le nom de sa nouvelle race, lors de sa présentation aux nombreux acheteurs présents dans la salle. Son prénom et son nom furent annoncé, ainsi que son âge, ses capacités magiques et sa race. Sans surprise, il faisait partie de la famille des Dragons, la sous-branche des Furyu. Il ne connaissait pas la particularité de cette race en particulier et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, car la peur s'était mise à faire des nœuds dans son ventre.

Il ne craignait pas d'être traité comme un esclave, d'être affamé ou battu, il y avait été habitué pendant de trop longues années, mais les regards que ses hommes et femmes lui lancèrent l'effrayèrent. Ils ne le voyaient pas seulement comme un outil, une petite chose inférieure, non leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur de luxure qui terrifia Harry. Il se força cependant à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, à les cacher, à ne pas paraître faible. Obéir et courber l'échine, il pouvait le faire et il devait même le faire pour survivre, mais montrer ses faiblesses était ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux.

Harry fut trainer en dehors de la salle, il n'avait pas même pas remarqué que la vente était terminée. Il ne savait pas non plus dans quel genre de famille il allait atterrir, mais il allait le découvrir, bien trop vite à son goût.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Très joyeux ce début non ? XD

Vous avez donc sûrement devinez qui était le Dragon du titre, le Serpent ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver par élimination :p

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, je pense que c'est intéressant pour une fois de renverser les forces et de faire les né-moldus la puissance politique.

Allez, à demain les sorciers !

 _Une petite review ?_


	24. Gryffondor - Le Dragon et le Serpent P2

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Rape

 **Maison :** Gryffondor

 **Pairing :** Tom x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

J-2 et la deuxième partie de la dernière histoire. On approche dangereusement de la fin là ! Enfin, voilà donc un nouveau petit chapitre, pas de grandes nouveautés et au niveau de l'histoire, pas d'autres changements que ceux indiqués dans le chapitre précédent.

A part peut-être Lily et James : ils sont tous les deux morts, comme dans le canon, mais pas de la même manière. Je pencherais pour une attaque des créatures magiques. James est en effet Auror et même s'il ne participe pas aux purges, il est sur la liste des créatures souhaitant se venger et donc ils attaquent la maison des Potter. Harry est le seul survivant de cette soirée, il n'a pas été tué car ce n'est qu'un enfant. Même topo pour les Londubats.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Dragon et le Serpent – Partie 2**_

 **…**

Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. S'il se faisait attraper, il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté et qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ? Les enfants de moldus – c'était ainsi qu'on appelait tous ceux qui avaient au moins un parent moldu ou né-moldu – étaient très inventifs quand il s'agissait de torture. La cruauté était inscrite dans leur ADN, il en était persuadé. Même les créatures magiques dites noires, n'avaient jamais essayés de les réduire en esclavage, les seuls signes de barbarie qu'ils montraient étaient liés à leurs instincts ou à leurs besoins pour survivre.

Silencieusement, il descendit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol de la maison, jetant un sort de silence presqu'à chaque marche, pour éviter qu'elles ne grincent sous son poids. Les personnes qui le suivaient étaient plus calmes, plus habituées à tout ça. Pour lui, c'était sa première mission, celle qu'il effectuait pour prouver sa loyauté au groupe et son envie de changer les choses. Le sous-sol était sans surprise plongé dans le noir, pourtant il frémit vivement en arrivant sans mal à discerner deux yeux verts presque phosphorescents, dans les ténèbres.

Il chuchota le sort du Lumos et une douce lumière blanche éclaira la pièce à plusieurs mètres autour de lui. Il observa la paillasse qui se révélait être un simple matelas sans draps. Dessus, assis avec les jambes ramenées contre son torse, Harry ne les quittait pas du regard, ses ailes repliées autour de lui, le cachant en partie. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, tandis que ses aînés commençaient de longues incantations pour détruire les liens qui enserraient les chevilles et les poignets minces et osseux du jeune homme, ainsi que la chaine accrochée à son collier.

« Hey Potter. Tu n'as pas l'air si mal en point. » Tenta-t-il de dire avec une fausse assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

Il avait connu Harry pendant leurs années à Poudlard et cela lui donnait envie de vomir de le voir dans un tel état. Pourtant il était captivé par le regard déterminé, qui le fixait toujours comme s'il lisait dans son âme.

« Comparé à toi, c'est sûr que j'ai encore de la marge Malfoy. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle. »

Il y avait un soupçon de sollicitude dans sa voix et Draco s'en voulu d'être si pathétique, au point d'en inquiéter son ancien _ennemi_ d'école. Mais le blond s'étonna tout de même de la force qu'Harry dégageait toujours, presque quatre ans après son arrestation par le Ministère, comme si cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il se trouvait ici. Dès que les chaines furent brisées et qu'il fut entièrement libre de ses mouvements, il se releva sans prendre en compte les regards choqués qu'on lui lançait.

Il était mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, cela se voyait qu'on ne le nourrissait que très peu, il n'avait presque pas grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, atteignant tout juste le mètre soixante-cinq, et pourtant il semblait plus fort que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Il était le seul à ne pas trembler et à ne pas craindre le noir. Il ressemblait presqu'à une créature des ténèbres à ce moment-là. Non pas dans le sens magique du terme, mais dans son aisance à se déplacer dans le noir.

Harry laissa sa main courir sur le mur de la bâtisse et brusquement, les sorciers sentirent la magie ambiante disparaître d'un coup. Toutes les protections de la maison et toute la magie qui l'habitait quelques minutes encore auparavant, s'évanouirent, laissant à la place une petite boule lumineuse dans le creux de la paume du Furyu. Harry l'avala sans même se poser de questions et ses sauveurs observèrent avec une certaine fascination, le corps de l'ancien Gryffondor se soigner et reprendre un peu de muscle et de poids. Il ne paraissait pas aller beaucoup mieux, mais la différence avec ce à quoi il ressemblait avant était malgré tout flagrante.

« Bon ? On y va ? » Demanda Harry, en les toisant avec un sourcil relevé.

Draco ricana doucement, se sentant plus léger maintenant que son meilleur ennemi ne portait plus ses chaines immondes. Se tenir à ses côtés lui avait toujours apporté réconfort et sécurité, et il venait de comprendre pourquoi. Harry possédait une grande force de caractère, mais également des qualités magiques discrètes mais bien présentes.

« Merlin ! Ces Gryffondors qui ne connaissent pas le mot _patience_. » Rétorqua Draco, son habituel arrogance de retour.

Sa réplique donna le sourire à Harry et il s'en félicita intérieurement. Mais ce fut également à ce moment-là que le Sang-Pur remarqua des cicatrices sur le ventre de son ancien camarade d'école. Il s'avança, sa bonne humeur retombant. Elles n'étaient presque pas visibles, sûrement grâce à la magie qu'il avait _mangée_.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-il, hésitant à finir sa phrase.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les cicatrices disgracieuses qui ornaient son ventre et en retraça une. Pendant une minute, Draco crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas ou qu'il s'était perdu dans des souvenirs – des cauchemars. Mais finalement il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis très puissant magiquement. » Draco retint difficilement une réplique sur sa modestie, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment cette fois. « Ils ont voulu m'utiliser pour avoir des enfants puissants. »

Les sorciers, toujours silencieux, resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs baguettes en comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à ce genre de cas, mais cela les écœurait toujours autant. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers avec l'intention d'aller chercher les enfants nés de ces unions forcées pour les rendre à leur véritable parent, mais ils furent stoppés par le reste de l'histoire.

« La femme n'a pas réussi à tomber enceinte de moi, c'est donc son mari qui s'est occupé de ça. Mais je ne voulais pas leurs enfants. Ils étaient tous mort-nés. Il faut croire que la magie était d'accord avec moi. »

Ses mots les glacèrent d'effroi. Ils pouvaient comprendre que… Qu'on ne veuille pas d'enfants nés de viols, mais allez jusqu'à les tuer dans son ventre… C'était cruel, digne d'un Serpentard, et encore, pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attendait avec un Gryffondor. Harry Potter était un survivant, cela se voyait aussi bien dans son attitude, que dans ses actes.

« Je n'allais pas leur donner un moyen de pression sur moi. » Répliqua-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive en se rendant compte de leurs regards effarés.

Draco hocha la tête, le comprenant tout à fait, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants lui-même, contrairement à ses collègues.

« Allez, il faut rentrer à la base. Le Serpent voudra te rencontrer je pense, il le fait avec toutes les créatures magiques. »

« Le Serpent ? » Fit Harry en emboitant le pas à Draco, ignorant les autres sorciers.

« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on le surnomme, il s'agit du chef des Mangemorts. »

« Ce groupe qui œuvre pour la protection des créatures magiques et la restauration de la magie ? »

« Ouais, j'en suis membre. » Répliqua Draco, son arrogance de retour.

« Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards étaient eux-aussi touchés par le complexe du Héros. » Lâcha Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ! » Commença le blond, mais il se fit couper par son meilleur ennemi qui commença à monter les escaliers du sous-sol, avec une légèreté incroyable.

Ils entamèrent alors le chemin du retour, en faisant de nouveau attention à ne réveiller personnage, pendant que Draco bougonnait sur ses serpents qui se cachaient sous des peaux de gryffons, ou sur les gryffons qui prenaient un peu trop de confiance, s'attirant les rires discrets du groupe.

 _ **A suivre…**_

 **°0o0°**

Encore une partie de terminée. Demain ce sera la dernière… Le calendrier de l'avant sera alors terminé… J'ai presque une p'tite larme au coin de l'œil !

Enfin, donc pour info, Harry et Draco ont entre 17 et 19 ans dans cette partie. Les Mangemorts sont donc un groupe rassemblant majoritairement des Sang-Purs qui veulent jeter les moldus et leurs croyances hors de leur monde, pour le reconstruire et permettre aux créatures magiques d'enfin pouvoir être libres de nouveau. D'un certain côté cela ressemble au groupe du canon, mais c'est en même temps différent.

Sinon, vous avez aimé mon Draco ? XD

(Petit ps : vous avez pu observer dans cette histoire une prise de position différente d'Harry que dans le One-Shot de Serdaigle, sur les enfants nés d'un viol. Je rappelle donc que j'exprime l'avis des personnages qui peuvent changer selon les circonstances, c'est humain, et donc il ne s'agit pas forcément des mes avis personnels. Voilà, ceci explique cela)

 _Une petite review ?_


	25. Gryffondor - Le Dragon et le Serpent P3

**Disclaimer :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :** Gryffondor

 **Pairing :** Tom x Harry

 **Omegaverse :** Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :** Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour…

C'est un moment solennel aujourd'hui… Nous terminons enfin le calendrier de l'avant… Ce qui signifie que demain… Nous aurons nos cadeaux de Noël ! Eh oui ! Trop hâte franchement !

Bon, je n'ai rien à dire de plus que lors des autres chapitres, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le Dragon et le Serpent – Partie 3**_

 **…**

Harry regarda le titre de la Gazette avec un reniflement semi-méprisant. Il ne supportait pas les journalistes, ces vautours qui se jetaient sur tous les sujets assez intéressants pour leurs poches. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit contre les moldus ou les enfants de moldus et leur lente suprématie, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tombés, ils osaient se vanter de leurs efforts pour participer à ce renversement. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas… L'opinion publique était aussi changeante que le temps et cela dégoûtait profondément Harry.

 **« Un Complot contre les Sang-Purs ! »**

 **« Le Serpent et le Dragon mettent à jour la vérité sur les Enfants de moldus ! »**

Cette journaliste tout particulièrement, Rita Skeeter, mentait aussi bien qu'un arracheur de dents, en racontant dans son article le danger qu'elle avait pris pour leur livrer la vérité. C'était vrai, quel danger d'attendre chez soi que les informations lui soient livrées ! Quel danger également d'écrire ensuite cet article tranquillement dans son canapé ! Harry n'avait jamais vu plus grand danger !

« Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre eux. » Fit une voix douce et soyeuse dans son dos, alors qu'il jetait le journal sur la table basse.

Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, dans lequel il était installé. Une grande et fine main caressa sa joue et il se détendit sous le toucher doux et aimant. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour regarder son amant penché au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux noirs coupés droits encadraient son visage aux traits nobles. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de la même intensité que les siens verts. Le Serpent, de son vrai nom Tom Marvolo Riddle, l'avait accueilli dans les rangs des Mangemorts plusieurs années auparavant. Son courage de Gryffondor, à la fois un défaut et une qualité, l'avait poussé à se battre pour les autres, mais aussi pour lui-même. Faire en sorte qu'il se repose fut un dur combat pour Tom, mais il le mena comme tous les autres, avec ruse et succès.

Harry s'était donc résolu à tenir compagnie à l'homme en attendant qu'il soit rétabli. Tom n'aimait pas particulièrement rester en arrière, lui-aussi, mais il fallait un chef à ce groupe, un stratège qui saurait mener plusieurs batailles de front. Et malheureusement pour le Serpentard diplômé, cela demandait énormément de temps. Pendant plusieurs semaines, le Furyu et le chef de la famille Gaunt, s'étaient retrouvés à vivre ensemble à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Cela avait forcément aidé à forger des liens et ils s'étaient rapidement ouverts l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant devenir _amis_. Leur relation n'était pas amicale, ils se confiaient leurs peurs, leurs rêves et leurs passés, mais ils ne se voyaient _pas_ comme des amis. Leurs regards s'attardèrent toujours trop longtemps sur le corps de l'autre pour que ce soit anodin.

Il leur avait fallu presque six mois pour se mettre ensemble, ils se cachaient derrière le prétexte de la guerre qui se menait silencieusement dans le monde sorcier anglais, mais ce n'était que des prétextes pour garder leurs cœurs intacts. Pour tous les deux, c'était en plus la première fois qu'ils aimaient, mais ils avaient connu tellement de douleur, qu'ils étaient bien plus craintifs que d'autres à faire le premier pas. Mais finalement ils y étaient arrivés. Ou du moins Tom avait fait un premier demi pas, suivi par une grande enjambée d'Harry pour combler la distance.

Indépendamment de ses sentiments grandissants pour Tom, et de leur relation qui évoluait doucement et lentement, Harry avait gravi les échelons de l'organisation, devenant un membre important des Mangemorts, une puissance de feu sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer. Il n'était pas réellement un penseur et il n'était pas le meilleur pour mettre au point des stratégies, mais il restait un bon chef d'équipe qui défendait ses subalternes avec la détermination d'une dragonne protégeant sa couvée. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour être une oreille attentive ou un support physique et moral. Toutes ces qualités lui avaient valu une bonne réputation chez les Mangemorts et rapidement un poste plus important.

Là où Tom était devenu le Serpent, lui était devenu le Dragon. Une figure emblématique de ce groupe de résistance. Draco s'était beaucoup moqué de lui et de son esprit chevaleresque, mais aussi des Mangemorts qui n'avaient aucune imagination. C'était comme dire qu'un jaguar était un félin, d'après lui. Et il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais Harry ne le lui avait jamais dit, de peur que sa tête enfle jusqu'au point où il ne pourrait plus passer par les portes.

Les années étaient donc passées et les deux amants avaient continué leur lutte pour le retour de la magie et l'égalité pour tous. Au début, ils souhaitaient réellement seulement ramener tout le monde à leur juste place, mais un homme était tombé entre leurs mains et tout avait basculé. Connor Brown, le père de Lavande, une ancienne camarade de maison d'Harry, fils d'un né-moldu, avait atterrit dans leurs cachots car ils avaient surpris une équipe de Mangemorts, libérer ses esclaves. Dans un souci de discrétion et pour éviter de faire couler le sang inutilement, lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière les repéraient, ces derniers étaient capturés et placés en détention.

Seulement l'homme avait cru que les Sang-Purs avaient tout découverts et qu'ils étaient venus pour lui et pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Ce fut donc en pleurs qu'il raconta tout au premier sorcier qui vint lui apporter son repas. Ce fut une véritable chance que ce fusse Draco qui s'en occupa ce jour-là – les équipes se relayaient et personne n'y échappait, pas même Tom – et que les Malfoys soient connus pour leur grande maîtrise et pour leur sang-froid glacial. Le jeune homme avait regardé l'homme qui demandait encore et encore pardon, et bien qu'un _Endoloris_ démangeait le bout de sa baguette, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour et monta dans le bureau de Tom. Il débita ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de Connor, avec une indifférence feinte.

Les Cracmols de plus en plus nombreux n'étaient pas l'œuvre de la consanguinité, la magie les avait toujours mis à l'abri de ça, tout comme aucun sorcier n'avait eu de cancer. Non, tout était la faute d'un groupe de nés-moldus qui avaient voulu prendre le pouvoir et faire tomber les Sang-Purs qui les gênaient. Ils avaient organisé un rituel, très noir, très sombre, pour que la magie quitte les familles de Sang-Purs. Si l'un d'entre eux n'avaient pas eu le bon sens de faire en sorte que ce rituel dure sur plusieurs générations, tous ses sorciers auraient pu mourir dans l'heure…

Heureusement, le rituel devait être renouvelé à chaque génération et seuls les descendants des premiers participants pouvaient réitérer le rituel. De nombreux Mangemorts, majoritairement des Sang-Purs, avaient réclamés vengeance, mais à la place, il fut décidé que l'affaire soit rendue publique. C'était le fameux complot dont parlait la Gazette. A partir de maintenant, l'opinion publique allait faire un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés, car peu importe le sang ou la race, on ne s'en prenait pas à la Magie impunément. Que seraient-ils capables de faire d'autres, s'ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à faire disparaitre des familles entières ?

Tom attendait désormais le bon moment pour prendre le pouvoir au Ministère et faire table rase de tous les changements opérés par les Enfants de moldus. Il voulait plus que tout pouvoir se balader avec son amant dans la rue, sans craindre qu'il lui soit enlevé puis vendu comme un animal… Quant aux descendants des premiers né-moldus à avoir réalisé ce rituel cruel, ils seraient mis sous surveillance pendant deux générations entières pour que les conditions du rituel soit brisés et que la magie revienne. Le plus dur serait de les garder loin des tendances meurtrières et vengeresses des Sang-Purs et d'une grande partie de Sang-Mêlés, mais Tom pouvait compter sur Harry pour le soutenir et l'aider. Le Dragon et le Serpent ne formaient désormais plus qu'un dans la joie comme dans la peine.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Helloooo ! C'était le dernier… le tout dernier… le calendrier de l'avant est définitivement terminé ! Et demain c'est Noël !

Concernant justement le 25 Décembre, vous aurez le droit à un petit cadeau, mais pas sûr que ça vous plaise évidemment xD Pour en parler un peu, sans en dire trop, il s'agira d'un nouveau projet que je mettrais en ligne et vous aurez directement le droit à deux chapitres : le prologue et le chapitre 01, et si vraiment j'ai beaucoup de retours positifs, peut-être que je mettrais même directement le chapitre 02 ? Alors, partant pour ce cadeau ?

J'espère donc que vous avez aimé toutes ses petites histoires et que peut-être, l'année prochaine, vous serez là pour un autre calendrier !

 **Petit Pub :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil pour le choix du prochain fandom pour la nuit du FoF, si vous voulez aller voter pour lire sur un Crossover que vous aimez ;)

 _Une petite review ?_


End file.
